


Hearts Will Bind You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Anthem Era, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fourth of July, French Kissing, Georgia, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jokes, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Showers, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Summer, Summer Love, Swimming, Trucks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is the middle child of Rhett and Ellie Winston and she didn't expect the summer before her senior year to be so eventful but thanks to the arrival of Zac, a man who takes up the ad to help on her father's farm she is proven wrong.</p><p>Zac on the other hand came to Georgia to help his brother out like he has been doing every summer for awhile now but this summer well he got more than he bargained for out of it, thanks to the farmer's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Who's the new guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avery made a face as she stood in the kitchen that morning helping her mom do the breakfast dishes. Usually it was Jessica's duty to help but Jessica was off taking summer morning courses at the local community college and so that left Avery to be the one to help even if she'd much rather be like her baby sister Zoe and get to be lazy.

Avery half swore Zoe had it easy as the baby child of Rhett and Ellie Winston whereas both of them were harder on Avery and Jessica, probably because they were older and were more responsible and also maybe because her parents themselves were older and a bit tired. It had been no secret Zoe had been the surprise baby, the baby who had came a bit later in their lives.

Jessica had been their first baby, the one they had planned for a bit and of course she tended to maybe get by with a bit more as well too and Avery well she was the middle child. The one who hadn't really been planned but she wasn't a surprise either. She had just came along when she came along.

"Who's the new guy?" Avery asked finally as she came out of her thoughts and looked at the man who was helping her dad load hay bales onto the back of the little run down pickup truck. It was a truck Avery swore predated even Jessica's birth but their dad refused to sell it or get rid of it and well it did help haul things around on their farm land.

Ellie let her gaze drift out the window as a smile formed on her lips at the scene outside, "His name is Zachary." she answered as she turned to look back at her daughter. "He's in town for the summer and he needed a summer job. Saw your dad's ad in the paper about needing an extra farm hand and he took it."

"Oh," Avery spoke as she turned away from the window. "I was wondering about that ad," she muttered more just to talk than anything else. "Didn't know someone had already answered it," she said and to be honest she was surprised that it was a new person who had answered it. She had half expected it to be someone from town and well maybe she had hoped it would be Easton Corbin because she had been crushing on him for awhile and she had wanted an excuse to see more of him now that school was out for the summer.

"You sound disappointed Avie," Ellie laughed softly and Avery could feel her mother's gaze on her knowingly, like she knew what Avery had wanted.

Avery shook her head though she refused to look at her mother, "I'm not disappointed," she lied as she finished up rinsing the dishes, wiping her hand on a dish towel that was close by. 

"You can't lie to me baby girl," Ellie mused which made Avery finally look up at her mom. "I heard you and Jessie talking a few days ago. You wanted that Easton boy to take the job," she laughed softly as she shook her head. "He did apply if you must know. But your dad felt that Zachary was better for the job. Apparently he's done farm work before. He grew up in Oklahoma, said he used to get by in high school by working on neighbors farms."

Blushing at her mom's words Avery looked down again, "Daddy probably told Easton no because he knows I like him," she said as she rolled her eyes. She had remembered how her dad was when Jessica had first started dating Joe. She was sure he had even once threatened Joe with a gun but Jessica was known to be over dramatic so maybe she had made that up.

"Or he did that too," Ellie nodded her head and when Avery just looked at her with a raised eyebrow she saw her mom crack a smile before laughing. "He did no such thing by the way," she said as she walked a bit closer to Avery, leaning in to kiss her forehead and as she did so Avery closed her eyes to inhale the lilac of her mom's perfume. It was always a smell she loved, though Avery knew she herself could never wear lilac.

"Now, go get your sister off of whatever video game she is playing," Ellie spoke as she pulled away. "She needs to get out more and be active."

Avery laughed at that and as she turned around she knew she was going to have a time getting Zoe to do what their mom wanted. She always did when it came to getting Zoe away from her video games.

"Oh mom, I forgot," Avery said as she stopped in the kitchen entry way. "I told Presley I'd meet her at the coffee shop in town today for lunch if that's okay?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow knowing her mom would have to drive her mainly because Avery hadn't yet got her learner's or even her driver's license.

Ellie paused slightly as she took in Avery's words, "I may be gone by then baby girl," she said as she chewed on her lip. "I have to go help at the vet's today but I'm sure your father and I will figure something out," she smiled softly. 

Returning the smile Avery turned around again to go on her mission to get Zoe off her video games, hoping that her mom was right and that she and her dad would figure out something so she could meet up with Presley. Presley was one of Avery's closest girlfriends and she swore she really couldn't go longer than a week without seeing her though since school had been out it seemed like it had been longer than a week by now. Maybe two.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the the old little truck as it drove down the back roads of the small Georgia town that Avery lived in, Avery couldn't help but look over at Zachary, who had been saddled with driving her into town to meet Presley. Her dad had said it would be perfect as Zachary had some errands he needed to run for him anyway and since they were going in the same direction then Zachary could just take Avery.

Needless to say Avery wasn't too thrilled about it, mainly because she didn't know the guy and she'd be stuck in a small truck with him during a thirty minute drive into town. Avery was sure she would have preferred just walking if she could. Anything had to beat this, being stuck in a truck with a guy who was blasting some 90s Alt station and smoking a cigarette with the window rolled down.

"You know those things can kill you," Avery spoke making her voice louder than the voice on the radio singing about Barely Breathing. "They cause cancer."

Zachary turned his head to look at Avery after she had spoken, some of his long hair being blown down into his eyes thanks to the window he had rolled down so that he could flick his cigarette ashes out of them. "You actually speak," he muttered out a bit sarcastically which made Avery blush a bit as she rolled her eyes. "We were going on a good fifteen minutes and I was afraid you might be mute or something," he continued before looking away from her as he took another drag off his cigarette. "Kind of wishing you had stayed quiet though because I don't need a lecture on my bad habits."

"Not a lecture, just a warning," Avery told him as she shook her head. "But if you want to die then go ahead and be my guest Zachary," she spoke her voice coming out a bit harsh and yep walking was looking like it would have been the easier option.

"A lot of things could kill me," Zachary shrugged as he reached his hand out the window, flicking a few ashes out. "Smoking, drinking, car accidents, snake bites, guns...can't be afraid of everything just because they may cause death," he mused as he looked back at her briefly. "And it's Zac not Zachary. Only my mom calls me that and it's usually when she wants something so I hate it."

Again Avery rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say.." she muttered under her breath. "Zachary," she added on a bit louder just to annoy him and when she heard him make a tiny grunt she knew it was wrong but she felt a bit gleeful by it.

When the truck eventually pulled into a parking space near the coffee shop and the other small stores in the downtown area Avery unbuckled and got out, not even saying goodbye to Zac. To be honest she was sure after that thirty minute ride a break would be the best thing that could happen to either of them.

Going into the coffee shop Avery didn't have to look around for long, instant spotting Presley's red hair immediately and she walked over to the table where her friend sat, two cups of coffee placed in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you," Presley stated as she looked up when Avery sat down. "I figured I know your order well enough by now. An iced coffee and one of those to die for pecan muffins."

Smiling Avery shook her head, "I don't mind," she said as she reached for the coffee as well as the muffin that Presley had ordered. "So what was so urgent that we had to meet today?" she asked curiously knowing Presley had sounded a bit urgent on the phone last night when asking if they could meet up.

"Donnie popped the question," Presley grinned as she held up the hand that she had been hiding under the table. A class ring that Avery knew belonged to Presley's boyfriend who had graduated last year, clearly on her finger. "He doesn't have the money to buy an engagement ring yet so his class ring is the stand in."

"Oh wow," Avery said feeling a bit stunned by this news. "Don't you think you're a bit young Pres?" she asked trying to sound as nice as possible though in truth they were young. Avery was already eighteen and Presley was still just seventeen going on eighteen in a few months. In her opinion neither of them were really ready to be getting married or settling down, especially not when they had one more year of high school left.

Presley moved her hand down as she sighed at Avery's words, "I was hoping you wouldn't bitch like my folks did," she said as she shook her head. "I know Donnie and I are young but we want to get married. I'm sure you'd understand if you had, had boyfriend who you've dated since freshman year."

Biting her lip at Presley's words Avery tried to the ignore the sting they caused by taking a few bites of her muffin and washing them down with her iced coffee. It wasn't that Presley's words hurt that deep but they did hurt because they were a reminder that most of Avery's boyfriends she had well they hadn't stuck around. The longest she had dated anyone was probably Barry and that had been for seven months in the tenth grade.

She had even been convinced she'd lose her virginity to him but yet here she sat still a virgin at eighteen.

"I'm not bitching," Avery clarified as she tried to ease the situation. "I guess I just don't want to see you making a mistake is all. I mean what happened to moving to California and following your dreams of being an actress?"

Presley sighed loudly, obviously still pissed that Avery wasn't as enthusiastic as she'd had hoped. "Donnie's dreams come before mine," she replied which made Avery scrunch up her nose. "He wants to run his dad's garage one day and I'd gladly be his stay at home wife so he could do that."

This time when Avery bit her lip it was to keep from being harsh. She wasn't sure why but she didn't like that Presley seemed to just be willing to get married young and put her dreams on hold for a man who just wanted to run a fucking garage. But then again Donnie had probably talked her into it. Avery was sure he could talk Presley into anything if he batted his eyelashes just right.

Staying silent though Avery just listened to Presley talk on and on about a wedding that wouldn't even take place until she had graduated because though her parents had been pissed they had made her promise to finish high school first and well at least Avery guessed that was one glimmer of hope. If things fell through with Donnie after Presley married him then she'd have a high school diploma and maybe then she could get her life back on track.

Once she had finished her muffin and coffee Avery sighed as she looked at the time on her phone, "I should probably head out Pres," she spoke as she looked up at her friend. "My dad had one of the farm hands bring me into town and he's probably in the truck waiting and I know if we don't get back before dark my dad's going to have a fit," she laughed as she slipped her phone in the pocket of her jeans before standing up.

Presley nodded her head as she offered her a smile, any annoyance she had to Avery's earlier comments and thoughts on her engagement, clearly pushed aside.

"Call me later tonight," Presley said or well demanded. "I meant to say earlier but then I got too busy talking about me and Donnie but Easton came into the ice cream parlor where I worked yesterday and he asked about you. I think he may like you too Avie," she giggled sounding much like the schoolgirl she was and not the wife she'd be eventually.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, Avery almost felt like she had imagined Presley's words but she knew she hadn't and so she nodded her head agreeing to call Presley tonight before she turned and left the coffee shop.

When she made it back to the truck she of course wasn't surprised to find Zac sitting in it nor was she surprised that he was smoking another cigarette.

"You're going to an early grave," Avery told him again as she shut the door and buckled up as he started the car and backed out of the parking space. "And you probably have horrible ashtray breath."

Zac pursed his lips at Avery's words, "No one's ever complained about my ashtray breath before when kissing me," he smirked as he rolled down his window again to help him flick out ashes. "You wanna get real close to me and smell it just in case."

"No thanks," Avery said sarcastically as she shook her head before looking out the window as Zac drove back towards her farmhouse. "So exactly how old are you Zachary?" she asked curiously as she turned back to face him. "My mom said you go to college but you look kind of old for your typical college boy."

Zac laughed at that and Avery was surprised at how hearty it sounded. "I turned thirty in October," he answered as he kept his eyes on the road. "Some things came up that kept me from doing what I wanted for awhile and so I didn't get to apply to college til I was twenty-eight. Now I'm in my third year at a college in Nashville."

Avery gave him a curious look when he mentioned being in a college in Nashville, "Why'd you run off to Georgia this summer then instead of staying in Nashville. I'm sure Nashville, Tennessee is better than Moon River, Georgia."

"My brother lives here," Zac answered plainly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I come here every summer but this summer was the first time I needed a job that paid. Wanted to stay in my own place instead of living with him and his three kids. Gets cramped in a three bedroom trailer."

Nodding her head Avery went silent as she again went to looking out the window and the music from the truck radio filled the car. Another 90's song about Head Over Feet and someone winning someone else over. It was typical and maybe just a bit overdone.

When Zac finally pulled into her long driveway Avery began to unbuckle though before she could get out she felt a hand on her wrist and she turned to look at Zac.

"I think you owe me for giving you a lift," Zac spoke as he eyed her and now Avery raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean you did make me wait a lot longer than I would have had too if it was just me going into town."

Rolling her eyes Avery pulled her wrist away from Zac's grasp, "And just what kind of favor do I owe you?" she asked him waiting to see what ridiculous answer he'd give her.

"You could give me a kiss on the cheek," Zac smirked as he answered her and Avery was surprised by that because it wasn't what she had been expecting. In fact she wasn't really sure what she had been expecting but a kiss on the cheek wasn't it.

Taking a deep breath Avery leaned over and left a quick kiss on his cheek, making a face at the stubble he had. "Happy?" she asked as she reached to open the door. 

"Immensely," Zac replied as he cut the truck off. "I'm easy to please like that. Doing favors for kisses on the cheeks from pretty southern girls."

"You're just an annoying asshole who has a death sentence," Avery muttered as she stepped out of the truck. "Have fun finishing your work day with my father," she told him before walking into the house and as she walked away she couldn't help but laugh when she heard Zac yell out something about how she couldn't hurt his feelings with her words and that at least if he died today from smoking he'd die happy because he got a kiss on the cheek from a pretty southern girl.

Avery still thought he was an asshole though and he sure wasn't the guy she wanted calling her pretty. She wanted Easton to call her pretty.


	2. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Dad's out with some friends," Ezra finally spoke as he shrugged his shoulders. "Mom's out making money."

Zac sighed as he finished up the work he had been doing in the barn and as he want to Rhett's office to tell him he was done for the day, he paused when he found the man sitting at a table beside his ringing phone, just writing stuff down in a book.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked breaking the silence which got Rhett's attention as he turned to look at the phone.

Rhett shook his head a bit dismissively, "It's the same person who has called three times already," he said as he looked down at the caller id. "I know what he wants and I don't know yet if I want to answer him or not."

Raising an eyebrow curiously Zac wondered who it was Rhett was ignoring and his curiousness must have been one he couldn't hide because without missing a beat Rhett opened his mouth to explain things to him.

"It's Easton Corbin, that boy Avery has her eye on," Rhett sighed as he shook his head. "He has his eye on her too. Been calling me numerous times this week and each time I answer he always asks me the same thing, if he can take her on a date."

"And you don't want him too?" Zac questioned feeling a bit amused by that, though he wasn't sure he could blame Easton for wanting to date Avery. She was a looker but Zac was sure she was too young for him, nor would she give him the time of day. 

Anyway he was sure Rhett would kill him if he tried anything on the girl, especially with the obvious age difference and Zac did like living, it was one of the things he sort of cherished. Getting to wake up each morning.

Rhett shook his head that, "It's not that I don't want him too. It's just that I don't think he's right for Avie," he laughed softly as he spoke. "Probably sounds like something every father would say but it's true. Avie isn't like her sister Jessie who would probably be fine settling down in this town and being a housewife but Avie she has dreams to get out. Pretty sure she still wants to go to college somewhere and open her own bakery," he shrugged as he looked up at Zac giving him a smile. "Easton has dreams too, wants to go off and be some big football player but I just don't see it in him. He'll be just like his dad and he'll stay here and if he married my daughter he'd expect her to be his stay at home housewife with their two point five children and she'd have to put her dreams on hold."

Zac who had went silent as Rhett spoke, chewed on his lip as he thought of his own life. How he had put things on hold for a few years. He guessed he could understand where Rhett was coming from.

"He could get tired of you waiting and just ask her himself," Zac mused wondering what Rhett would do then.

Rhett nodded at that comment, "He could," he said as he visibly grimaced a bit. "And Avery has every right to say yes if he does. She's eighteen so she's an adult in some ways even if in others she's very much a child but well let's hope it doesn't come to that and let's keep Easton's phone calls between us for now."

Nodding at that Zac smiled before telling Rhett that he was done for the day and after he had done that he turned and left the office, heading out to his own truck, this one a bigger and better version of the small truck that he drove Avery to town in.

As he headed to his truck though he felt eyes on him and he turned, seeing Avery out on the porch with a younger girl who he figured was Zoe, the baby daughter Rhett was always talking about. Smirking when he realized it had been Avery was who looking at him he waved at her briefly before calling out.

"I'll try not to die while smoking on my cancer sticks," he laughed seeing her just shaking her head before turning her attention back to the blonde little girl on the porch with her.

After Avery turned away from him Zac couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he finally made it to his truck and got inside. Starting it up he turned the radio up as he let the same station he had been playing this afternoon come out of his speakers as he began to drive out of the driveway of the Winston farm.

He knew he should probably head home because he had work again tomorrow but he also knew he wouldn't head home just yet. He'd go to his brother's trailer and check on things like he always did. Make sure things were good or that they were staying good.

Zac knew he didn't have to do that but well Taylor's well being and that of Taylor's children came above anything else, especially since he knew that sometimes life wasn't easy for them. Not since Taylor had the same habits that their mom had developed. It was something Zac half resented Taylor for, that he had picked up their mom's bad habits but then again Taylor never really had been strong and neither had their mom.

Both of them had fallen apart so easy when the accident happened that killed their dad and Isaac but Zac had been the one who had picked up the pieces even though he had been eleven. He was still always picking up the pieces at thirty.

Coming out of his thoughts as he pulled up at Taylor's trailer, Zac cut his truck off and he made a face not seeing either Taylor's truck or Natalie's car in the driveway but even with those two things missing he got out of his truck as he made his way to the porch and the closer he got, he could hear the faint sounds of a TV going inside which meant that even if Taylor and Natalie were gone the kids were still here.

They had probably left the younger two in the care of their thirteen year old son, Ezra. A boy who he swore took on way too much for his age and had dealt with way too much as well.

Letting himself in with the extra key he had, Zac opened the door and stepped inside, hearing an excited squeal of his name and he turned his head to the couch where he found his youngest niece Willa sitting beside River.

"Hey there Miss Wills," Zac grinned as he walked towards her, leaning down to pick her up as he reached the couch. "Is it just you and your brother's here tonight?" he asked her as he kissed her cheek which made her smile as she nodded her head yes.

"Ez is in our room," River spoke as he looked up at Zac from the couch.

Nodding at River's words, Zac kept Willa firmly on his hips as he walked down the narrow hallway to the room which Ezra and River shared and when he made it there he knocked on the door briefly before opening it. He wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Ezra on the bed reading a comic. The boy loved his comics.

"Your parents out?" Zac asked him when he saw Ezra look up from the comic book in his hands.

Ezra chewed on his lip nervously and Zac knew the boy was afraid to tell him which meant Zac knew exactly where both of them were.

"Dad's out with some friends," Ezra finally spoke as he shrugged his shoulders. "Mom's out making money."

Rolling his eyes Zac had to bite his lip from asking Ezra what he really wanted. How long Taylor had been using again. But he knew he couldn't, not with the little ears that were attached to the girl on his hip. "Your mom coming home tonight?" he asked as he leaned against the doorway.

He knew how Natalie made her money and he knew she could likely be gone all night just like Taylor being out more than likely getting high meant that he probably would be gone all night too and well Zac didn't think that the kids needed to be here by themselves all night. If Natalie was going to be gone then he'd find a way to fit all three kids into the small one bedroom apartment he lived in. The one that was above one of the shops downtown.

"She promised she'd be home tonight," Ezra answered as he nodded his head. "But Zac," he sighed as he paused briefly. "There's nothing here to eat until mom gets some money. Could you maybe get us something?"

Zac frowned at Ezra's words but he soon replaced that frown with a smile as he nodded his head, "Yeah, come on, get ready I'll take you guys out and get you some stuff," he said knowing he'd foot the bill for their groceries for now. He did have some extra money on him and he'd do it for the kids who really didn't deserve the situation they were dealt.

Ezra smiled as he laid his comic book down and walked towards Zac, "Thanks Zac, you're the best uncle," he muttered as he walked past Zac and headed out of his room.

"I'm sure I am compared to Matt," Zac teased as he turned and followed behind Ezra who was growing way too fast and Zac feared that he was already maybe slightly taller than him.

Once they made it down the hallway, Zac was somehow able to talk River into turning off the TV and going with them and when they made it to his truck he allowed Ezra to get in the front and helped River into the back before putting Willa in River's lap, knowing he didn't have the booster seat she probably still needed so for now he'd have River hold her and hope for the best.

"If she gets harmed in anyway buddy it's on you," Zac told his nephew, trying to sound serious. "My princess Wills gets hurt and it's on you."

River just laughed but he nodded his head and Zac figured he understood and so Zac got in the truck as well, starting it up and heading to the store.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as he sat on the porch after getting the kids in bed for the night, Zac took a drag off his cigarette as he watched Natalie's car pull into the driveway beside his truck.

"Zac?" Natalie questioned as she got out of her car, walking to the porch where he sat on the top step. "I wasn't expecting you to be here this late."

"I wasn't expecting you to be gone this late either," Zac replied a bit sarcastically when Natalie sat down beside him. "I came by to see how things were and when I got here I was informed by the kids that you and Taylor were both out," he sighed as he flicked some of his ashes into the ashtray he had brought outside with him. "I've been in town for two weeks Nat and you couldn't have told me any of the times I came by that Taylor was using again or that you had gone back to sleeping with men to make money since he spends yours?"

Natalie heaved a sigh as she looked down at the exposed skin of her legs that was showing thanks to the short skirt she had on. "Didn't want to tell you," she shrugged and she still didn't look up at Zac. "I knew if I did you'd do what you always do, try to fix shit and sometimes you can't."

"I can try though," Zac said wishing Natalie understood that him wanting to fix things was something he had learned since he was a child. "I've been fixing Taylor's messes since I was eleven. Both him and mom."

Natalie laughed at that as she finally looked up, "And things always fall apart too again eventually Zac. The people whose messes you clean up. They have to want to fix their issues and we both know Taylor doesn't. Neither does your mom," she said and Zac hated how much she was right. "Things with Taylor are fine though, they aren't as bad as they could be."

"Fine enough that you've gone back to selling your body?" Zac asked and he tried to hide the judgement in his tone because really he had no right to judge Natalie for what she did and he really had no right to judge her for sleeping around. Not when he had once been sleeping with her too. But that had been years ago before River had came along and before Zac's now ex-wife had been in the picture.

"It is what it is," Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she locked eyes with Zac. "Why don't you worry about your own wife," she said and she had to know her words stung him because she knew that Zac and Kate were separated. Had been for four years. 

Kate had it seemed gotten tired of Zac's telling her they'd have the life they had dreamed of and never following through. A life that included him being a big singer one day. Apparently Kate must have wised up and realized at that point in time his mom would always come first with her life forever in shambles and Kate had gotten sick of it and apparently sick of Zac because he had eventually caught her in bed with the pastor of the church she had attended in Tulsa.

It had been the ending of his marriage and Kate telling him why that had lead him to finally follow through with what he wanted. Had made him decide to go to college in Nashville for music and also a minor in art in case the music fell through.

He may have hoped that if he did that Kate would realize he was slowly getting his life together and she'd come back to him though in the end he did doubt that would happen.

"You know Kate and I are divorced," Zac muttered out as he let his anger seep through now. "Haven't heard from her in four months now actually," he sighed knowing that even though they had parted ways four years ago they did talk occasionally mainly when Zac was drunk and he slipped up.

Every time Kate would tell him she was happy and that hopefully one day he would be too. Zac wasn't exactly sure that would happen, not when everyone else's life was shit and not when he had lost the one person who had made him somewhat happy. Kate herself and maybe that was why he still held out hope they could work again one day. Because she had made him happy or maybe he needed to move on like she clearly was.

"I know," Natalie nodded as she acknowledged his words. "It was your need on fixing your mom's shit that drove her away," she reminded him as she stood from the porch. "You're too sweet for your own good Zac but you have to stop trying to fix things and just let them be," she said as she walked to the door. "You can go home now though. I'll tell Taylor you came by."

Going silent Zac watched Natalie head inside and he stayed on the porch a bit longer before finally standing and heading to his truck. He knew Natalie had a point but just like his mom and Taylor's bad habits. His own habit or need of wanting to fix his family member's life was a hard one to break, especially when he could still remember when things were good. When everyone had been happy before his father and Isaac had died.

Their deaths had been a catalyst for when Zac's life fell to shit and it seemed it just kept on falling and he really wasn't sure even trying to better himself could fix it or save him. He wasn't sure if anything could save him. He was probably just meant to remain broken while he tried to save everyone else around him.


	3. Mr. Cancer Sticks and Crazy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Mr. Cancer sticks have a staring problem now?" she asked as she rolled down her window.

Avery chewed on her lip nervously as she sat at the breakfast table with her parents and sisters the next morning. She had called Presley last night like Presley had wanted and somehow they had concocted a plan of Avery finally getting to hang out with Easton. Presley was going to call Easton after she got off the phone with Avery and invite him to the ice cream parlor where she worked around lunch time and well all Avery had to do was convince her parents.

It was a plan that of course really had been Presley's idea after Presley had told Avery about Easton coming into the ice cream parlor and asking about her and also specifically asking if Avery were single. So of course Avery had went along because in her mind the plan couldn't fail and if Easton was asking if she were single then he hopefully liked her too. That or he just wanted to laugh about her single status with his friends.

Now though as she sat around the table with her parents Avery couldn't help but feel her nerves building,mainly because she was intensely afraid that her dad would say no. She knew how he had been with Joe and for some reason deep down she felt that he didn't like Easton or she was just being paranoid. Paranoia was a good option too because if he didn't like Easton then she was probably screwed.

"Avie is everything okay?" Ellie's voice asked and Avery blushed slightly when she came out of her thoughts and looked at her mom feeling a bit confused. "You haven't touched your food much," she stated obviously sensing Avery's confusion.

Avery shook her head at her mom's words, "I'm fine," she spoke as she forced a smile and she hoped no one could tell it was forced. "I was just thinking."

"About Easton," Zoe chimed in a little sarcastically and Avery shot her younger sister a glare and she swore if Zoe wasn't eleven she probably would have done much worse. "I mean I swear he's all you ever talk about when you talk to Presley on the phone. It's always Easton this or Easton's so hot," she giggled as she kept her sarcastic tone.

"It's not nice to listen in to my phone calls Zoe,"Avery reprimanded her though she wasn't sure she had much room. She had once done the same to Jessica which was probably why she heard a snicker from her older sister the moment her words had left her mouth. "Though I sort of was thinking of Easton," she admitted as she looked at her parents, her nerves growing ten times worse.

"I umm sort of have plans to meet him at the ice cream parlor for lunch today and I need someone to drive me," she revealed watching as her mother gave her father an amused look.

Rhett just shook his head at that, "Avery Laurel, you really should have told us sooner," he said sounding just as strict as she had sounded with Zoe. "You know we only have two cars at the moment besides that ole pickup truck," he sighed softly and Avery felt her blush deepen. 

"But I don't have to work today, Rhett," Ellie added in as she kept her amused look. "I could take Avery and pick her back up after running a few errands."

Rhett shook his head again at Ellie's words, "I think I'd rather Zac take her in the pickup truck," he said as he eyed Avery and Avery bit her lip knowing that her father was only doing this to be stubborn. 

It was after that, that all conversation on the topic seemed to cease and Avery looked away from her parents and back at her plate of half eaten food, now no longer feeling hungry. She was just kind of upset that her dad wanted Zac to take her instead of her mom taking her and dropping her off. Her mom would have been the best solution.

"You know Avery, this would all be fine if you'd just finally get your license," Jessica spoke loud enough for only Avery to hear. "You can drive and you're eighteen. Then daddy would help you buy your own car and you could just go into town whenever you please and he wouldn't make you have a chaperon on a date."

Looking at Jessica, Avery nodded her head before rolling her eyes, "Trust me, I know," she whispered almost wishing she had taken the test sooner but she had wanted to wait until she finished high school that way she'd know just how much her parents would have to help her with college instead of also spending all that money on a car.

After telling Jessica that, Avery fell silent and did her best to try to eat most of her breakfast knowing if she didn't then her mom would probably question her again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Avery crossed her arms as she stood outside of the pickup truck, watching as her father talked to Zac off in the distance. They had just been about ready to leave when he had decided last minute there was something he needed to tell Zac and Avery half felt whatever it was, it was about today and she only hoped it didn't ruin whatever chances she had of seeing Easton again after today.

When Zac finally started to walk away from her dad, Avery let out a sigh as she unfolded her arms and got in the car once Zac was a bit closer and once he was in the car she saw the way he eyed her curiously.

"What?" she asked a bit harshly as he started the car up and began to back away. "Mr. Cancer sticks have a staring problem now?" she asked as she rolled down her window.

Zac laughed softly at that as he reached out to turn on the radio, "No I don't have a staring problem Crazy Girl," he answered her and Avery huffed at the nickname he used for her. At least the one she had for him was a truthful one since he smoked but she wasn't crazy. "I was just wondering why you didn't get in the car sooner is all."

"Didn't want to burn up," Avery shrugged her shoulders as she crinkled her nose when Zac got a cigarette out and lit it up. "You know this truck has no air conditioning."

"Aww don't want to get all sweaty before seeing the loverboy?" Zac teased which caused Avery to glare at him. "It's kind of cute. I remember being young and dumb and in love once."

Laughing at that Avery looked out the window as Zac's speed picked up slightly, "Yeah that was probably forever ago since you're so ancient and all."

"Thirty isn't ancient," Zac rebuffed as he shook his head. "But it has been forever ago, probably when I met my ex-wife when I was nineteen."

Hearing he had an ex-wife Avery went silent at that, wanting to say she could see why the woman divorced him if all he did was be a sarcastic asshole and smoke cigarettes but instead she bit her tongue and kept quiet because she also knew that Zac could have also probably left her.

Instead she just leaned back into her seat and listened to the music not a bit surprised that Zac was still playing that damn 90's alt station. It was like it was the only station he liked.

"You know we have some really good country stations on the radio and I'm pretty sure my dad's shitty old truck would pick them up," Avery stated as she broke her silence finally. "I mean it picks up this shitty station."

"Are you insulting my music taste Crazy Girl?" Zac asked as he tried to sound hurt though he failed cause Avery could hear the laugh in his voice before he even did laugh and as he laughed she raised an eyebrow because it was more of a giggle that surprised her because she wasn't sure she had heard men giggle like that before.

"I am indeed Mr. Cancer Sticks," Avery told him as she locked eyes with him, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. "It just shows how ancient you truly are."

Zac shook his head at that as he threw his finished cigarette out the window, "I will win you over to 90's music before the summer is done," he stated as he looked away from her. "I will win you over Avery Winston."

"You won't win me over to anything," Avery said as he pulled into a parking space outside of the ice cream parlor. "I'll be immune to your ways of winning me over."

"I'll win you over before summer is done," Zac repeated as he unbuckled his seat belt and cut the truck off. "Now let's head inside so you can see your lover boy."

Blushing at Zac's words Avery unbuckled as well and opened the truck door, "You really don't have to go in with me. You could go and do other things."

"Your father told me to keep an eye on you Avery," Zac told her after he had gotten out. "It's what I plan on doing. Don't need your father killing me if god forbid you somehow wind up having a baby nine months from now or something."

"Luckily for him even if you left me alone and I had sex, I'm on the pill so no getting pregnant," Avery said a bit sarcastically, watching as Zac's cheeks turned a bit pink though he didn't say anything else as they went inside the ice cream parlor.

Once inside Avery felt butterflies take flight in her stomach when she spotted Easton sitting at a table and without even bidding a goodbye to Zac she left him. Heading to the table where Easton was.

"Sorry if you had to wait too long," Avery apologized as she sat down across from Easton. 

Easton shook his head as he offered Avery a smile, a smile that made her butterflies get even worse, "It's fine Avie," he told her and Avery swore no one else had said Avie better than he did. "Do you want to order some food?"

Avery nodded her head at that and after Easton asked what she wanted and she gave him her order then watched as he went up to order their food and it was only when he came back with their stuff that they began to talk. Mostly about what they had been doing since summer started.

"Dad wants me to check out GSU for next year," Easton offered up in between bites of his food. "Says at least then I'll still be in Georgia and not too far away."

"I thought you wanted a scholarship to an out of state school," Avery said as she eyed him a bit knowing in the weeks they had hung out before summer break he had talked about hoping he got a scholarship from Virginia Tech because according to him they had the best football team.

Easton shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm not really sure what I want now that it's getting closer," he admitted and Avery tried her best to hide her disappointment. "Some days I think it'd be easier to stay here in Georgia and just become a cop like my dad."

At his words Avery forced a smile and again tried to hide her disappointment. It was the same she had felt when Presley had told her about her engagement yesterday. Though it also made Avery wonder if she was asking too much or doing too much to know what she already wanted in life. She wanted out of this town and into a bigger city where she could open a bakery and have more clients though if that always fell through she also had her art to help her.

"And what about if you get married one day?" Avery asked finally after swallowing the food that was in her mouth. "What if your future wife wants to get out of Georgia and be independent?"

Laughing Easton shook his head, "Well I think marriage is still a long way from my mind Avie but if my wife wanted to get a job outside of the house she could but if I wanted to stay in Georgia then we'd stay."

Avery again forced a smile as she looked away from Easton and fell silent again. She did have to give him points for his stance on his wife being allowed to take a job but it did still disappoint her that he seemed to be okay in staying in their small town. A town that really didn't offer much to Avery's liking.

It was in her silence though that Avery looked up as she spotted Zac out of the corner of her eye as he walked away from the jukebox and when he sat down at his booth that he was occupying with his cell phone in hand, she rolled her eyes as they made eye contact right when the song he had chosen started to play and she knew it was another of his 90's songs.

_Look around your world, pretty baby is it everything you'd hoped it'd be? The wrong guy, the wrong situation, the right time to roll to me. Roll to me._


	4. Cherry Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You ready to go crazy girl?"

Zac who had been sitting at a booth not far from Avery and Easton did his best not to listen in to their conversation but sometimes it really was hard. It was hard not to hear them when he was close enough that he could, almost like it was hard not to lock eyes with Avery when the song he had chosen started playing.

Of course he had chosen a song from the 90's and maybe he had chose it deliberately. Not just because he knew that Avery would hate it but because thanks to his listening he had heard what Easton had told her and something about it hadn't sat right with Zac. Knowing that Easton would make his future wife stay here in this place just because he said so.

Even Zac had to admit he never would have gave Kate that option. Though she had stayed with him in Oklahoma up until she cheated and realized she could do better than him and the way he was always trying to fix his mom and to a degree Taylor. But he had never asked her to stay and if she had wanted to leave Oklahoma he would have let her but he knew at the time he probably wouldn't have been leaving with her because he hadn't been ready to leave his mom just yet.

He had only ever really done that after Kate's cheating and her leaving him gave him the backbone he needed to realize his mom wouldn't ever change and so he had finally given up on her, though he was still much too stubborn to give up on Taylor and that was why he probably still came out here every summer. That and to make sure his nephews and niece were okay because he loved them as if they were his own..hell Kate was somewhat convinced River could have been his though she never talked about it often mainly because she hadn't liked to think of the fact that he slept with Natalie even if the last time he was with Natalie was just two months before he had made his relationship with Kate official. He had never wanted to cheat on Kate so he had ended it with Natalie when he knew that Kate could have been the one.

That really hadn't worked out though, Zac knew. Instead of him cheating it had been Kate and in ways it had been his own fault. If he had been there for her instead of always doing stuff for his mom then she wouldn't have needed to turn to another man. A man who she was still with and living in Atlanta and well Zac hoped Natalie told her about how he was changing his life and he pathetically still had hope she would realize he was trying to be the man she had fallen in love with. The man who was now pursuing his dreams and would have put her first.

Maybe that was why he hated Easton's words to Avery then because making his future wife stay somewhere if she didn't want to stay wasn't putting her first and he didn't want that for Avery. A girl who had dreams according to Rhett. Dreams to get out of this place and if she wound up with Easton he wasn't so sure she would so maybe that was why he had chosen the song he did. Because he wasn't the right guy for her, not at this point in her life...though if she were only a little bit older Zac probably would have been the right guy for her but of course she wasn't older. She was eighteen and he was thirty and her dad would probably kill him if he tried anything with her, if he knew that Zac did find her attractive and wouldn't have been opposed to doing very naughty things to her. But it was the thought of being killed and apprehensive on her age that stopped him.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard a dramatic sigh in front of him, Zac blinked a few times as he saw Avery now seated in front of him and he blushed realizing he had been lost in his thoughts because he hadn't even noticed her sit down in front of him nor had he noticed Easton leaving.

"How long have you been there?" he asked his blush not going away anytime soon.

Avery shrugged as she gave him a sheepish grin, "Long enough," she stated as she locked eyes with him. "Where'd you check off too cancer sticks?" she asked him a bit teasingly using the nickname she had just started today. A nickname that probably suited him since smoking was one of his bad habits. But he guessed out of bad habits he lucked up on that knowing he could have very well ended up with his mom and Taylor's too but somehow he had never been that weak.

"Just thinking," Zac told her as he mimicked her shrug. "How was hanging out with your lover boy?" he asked watching as now Avery blushed.

"It was okay," Avery answered though she sounded a bit unsure of her words. "We agreed to maybe try to hang out this weekend."

Zac nodded his head slowly as he pursed her lips, "In town cause I'm off the clock this weekend so I can't drive you to meet lover boy," he told her being a bit thankful that he had weekends off. It was the one good thing, though really he did like the work he did at the farm but he also liked having some days to himself. Days in which he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Yes, in town but I'm hoping then my dad will just let my mom bring me," Avery sighed though a part of her still seemed hesitant, like she was already dreading hanging out with Easton. 

"If he doesn't then I guess you're shit out of luck crazy girl," Zac teased her hoping that he could lighten whatever mood she was in. "You'll either have to cancel or hitch hike."

Avery made a face at that, "Or I'll just ride my bike," she suggested though her words still came out flat and now it was Zac who made the face. "Are you ready to go now?" she asked in his silence. "My dad will probably want you back soon."

Zac thought over her answer but he shook his head no, "Give me a second," he said before standing up and heading to the counter where a redhead was standing at. A redhead who he suspected was Avery's friend from yesterday Paisley or Presley. Rhett had mentioned the name in passing this afternoon before they left the farm.

When the redhead turned to face him he looked down at her name tag, seeing that it said Presley and he gave Presley a smile.

"Can I help you?" Presley asked as she returned his smile, her southern accent sounding much thicker than Avery's was.

"Two hot fudge sundaes, please," Zac told Presley using the voice he'd use as if he was trying to get on her good side. "Whatever toppings your friend likes on hers," he added on as he turned to Avery briefly before looking back at Presley. "I'll just take a cherry on mine though."

Presley gave him a curious look before turning to take care of his order. "You the guy who brought her into town yesterday?" she questioned obviously deciding to make small talk with him. "She called you cancer sticks on the phone. Said you were an annoying asshole."

Smirking at that Zac looked down at the counter, "Real name's Zachary though everyone just calls me Zac."

" 'Cept Avery," Presley spoke as her southern accent got a bit more thicker. "She calls you cancer sticks."

"Yeah 'cept for her," Zac spoke mimicking Presley's words. "She calls me cancer sticks and an annoying asshole," he said as he looked back up to see Presley giving him a curious gaze again. "It's fine though I just call her crazy girl."

Presley laughed at that as she walked back to the counter with both sundaes. One topped with two cherries and the other had sprinkles and way more cherries than his own.

"She's a fan of cherries and sprinkles," Presley told him as they locked eyes. "She's also allergic to strawberries though it's a mild allergy."

Nodding at her words Zac made sure to store that information away, though he wasn't sure why Presley had told it to him and he didn't have time to ask because she was giving him the total and he pulled out his wallet and paid for the ice cream.

"You know she likes Easton right?" Presley asked before Zac could walk away and now he looked at her curiously. "She'll never return your crush as long as she likes Easton."

Zac felt his blush return at Presley's words, "I don't have a crush on her," he denied the accusation though he could tell from the look Presley gave him that she didn't believe him. "I don't," he stated again before picking up the sundae's and walking back to the booth where he had left Avery.

Though when he made it to the booth, instead of sitting across from her he sat down beside her, putting her sundae in front of her as he did so and handing her a spoon.

"I didn't ask for ice cream," Avery said as she eyed him curiously. "I didn't even say I wanted..."

"I know," Zac cut her off which made her give him a surprised look because maybe his voice got a bit gruff. "But you looked like your best friend had just died and I know ice cream fixes things when people are upset," he shrugged as he reached for his own spoon and took a bit of the ice cream. "And eating this here well it gives you more time to stew over what's bothering you though if you want to talk I'll listen. I mean I figure I do enough of it in the truck anyway. May as well devote my time to it while eating ice cream as well."

"What man wants to listen to the problems of an eighteen year old girl?" Avery asked him as she finally took a bite of her ice cream.

Zac turned his head as he gave her a tiny smile, "I've listened to people's problems my whole life. I'm kind of used to it," he said before turning away to take a few more bites of his ice cream. "But if you'd rather stew silently on your issues, that's fine too."

At that, things fell silent between them and Zac had almost thought that Avery was going to just keep her problems to herself but instead she surprised him by breaking the silence.

"What do you think of Easton?" she asked her voice sounding soft. "You're a man and I mean you guys have to do like women. You check each other out and make assumptions."

"But that's all they are is assumptions," Zac spoke as he took a few more bites of his ice cream. "Though if you want to know what I think of him I'll tell you."

Avery nodded her head slightly, "I do want to know," she spoke and again her voice sounded so soft.

"Seems like a typical jock to me. All he cares about his himself," Zac revealed being blunt on his feelings. "I heard what he said, I mean about his future wife and shit. Pretty sure if that had been my ex-wife and I had told her she had to stay somewhere she didn't want to she would have left me way sooner than she did," he shrugged as he felt Avery's eyes on him still. "He probably also has another girl on the side. Some blonde cheerleader type."

"You sound sure on the last bit," Avery spoke as she turned away from him. "Way too sure for it to be an assumption."

Zac fell silent at that, "Maybe I am sure in that," he finally spoke before finishing his ice cream then spooning his cherries out. Eating both of them he put the stems back in the empty cup as he turned to face Avery. "Or maybe I've just seen too many men like him to know how the story goes."

"Men like him," Avery stated repeating Zac's words. "You mean typical jocks?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow as she faced him again.

"I mean typical jocks," Zac confirmed as he flashed her a smile before reaching into her cup and stealing one of her cherries which she was now down to just two. "You ready to go crazy girl?"

"Cherry thief," Avery whined before reaching for the other and eating it as she nudged Zac's side a bit rough. "And yes I'm ready cancer sticks," she told him.

Moving out of the booth Zac fell silent as he lead the way out of the ice cream parlor and his silence even lasted as they got into the truck and soon headed back to the farm, the only sound filling the truck being that of the radio station.

Though Zac broke that silence the moment they pulled into the gravel driveway of the farm, "You know I should probably just give you my phone number in case you and Easton do hang out tomorrow or Sunday. Better I drive you in my truck then you taking a bike into town. It's thirty minutes away in this thing, I can only imagine how long it takes you on a bike."

"Are you implying that I'd be slow?" Avery asked though Zac could detect the teasing in her tone. "But I have a feeling if I turn down taking your number you'll just insist. I've seen too many men like you to know how the story goes," she said using his words from earlier about Easton against him.

"Men who are assholes," Zac smirked as he unbuckled once he parked the truck, watching as Avery did the same, reaching for the cell phone that she had put on the dashboard. "Presley told me you called me that. Made me a bit hurt crazy girl."

Avery laughed at that as she shook her head before handing him her phone, "Put your number in," she told him as he took the phone from her, his smirk getting a bit bigger when he saw that she had put his contact name as Cancer Sticks in her phone.

"If you insist," Zac muttered before putting his number in and handing her the phone. 

After she had the phone Zac watched as she put it in her pocketbook before leaning closer to him and her lips connected with the side of his cheek.

"What was that for?" Zac asked once Avery had pulled away.

Avery just looked at him as if he was crazy though and hell maybe he was, "Your payment for taking me into town," she said and his mind went back to yesterday when he had, had her kiss his cheek for him taking her into town.

"Well in that case you owe me two," Zac told her right as she opened the truck door and his words made her pause from getting out of the truck. "I bought you ice cream today as well so yeah, you owe me another kiss on the cheek."

Heaving a sigh Avery leaned back over to Zac and kissed his cheek again and this time Zac swore her lips lingered just a bit longer.

Staying in the truck as he watched her leave he leaned against the seat briefly, listening to the words on the radio as he closed his eyes. Zac was certain he could still feel the ghost of her lips against his skin.

_Here I am and I want to take a hit of your scent. Cause it bit so deep into my soul. I want you. Yeah, you do you do...You make me want you._

"Fuck," Zac growled out as he opened his eyes and turned the vehicle off before getting out. "Fucking fuck."


	5. Farm Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I should probably go now," Zac said in her silence as he stood from the porch swing. "Let you get back to reading your trashy romance novel."

Avery who was sitting on her parents front porch, held the book closer to her face as she got lost in the story she was reading. It was some romance book she had stolen from Jessica and really not her type of book but she was bored and would read it.

Hearing the front porch door open, Avery looked up briefly as she watched Zac exiting the house he had been in. Obviously getting his check for the week.

"So any big plans for the weekend?" Avery asked before she could stop herself, her words making Zac eye her. "I mean you won't have farm work or the extra work of driving the farmer's daughter into town or anything."

Zac shrugged, "Was thinking of over indulging in my smoking habit actually since I won't have the farmer's daughter there to annoy me about it," he said as he gave her a wink and Avery felt her cheeks heating up at that. "Though in actuality I think I'll just stay in for most of the weekend except tomorrow night."

"What happens tomorrow night?" Avery asked curiously as she locked eyes with Zac. "Some big date with a pretty woman in this town?" she asked figuring he did have to know people here. He had said his brother lived here and surely even though this was her first year seeing him, he knew others.

"No," Zac stated a little too quickly which he must have realized because Avery noticed him blushing as well. "I actually play at open mic night at that bar and grille place. Gives me ways to get new songs I wrote out or just revisit old songs."

Avery chewed on her lip at that information, "You write music?"

Zac nodded his head as he moved to sit down beside Avery on the porch swing, "I actually major in music at college," he said as he smiled slightly and Avery got the feeling that he was proud of himself. "With a minor in art in case the music falls through."

"So you're just one artistic fellow?" Avery questioned as she felt herself smile in spite of still chewing on her lip off and on. "I plan on going to a culinary school," she revealed as she felt his eyes on her again. "Or well that's the case now but if that fails I have art too. I like painting and drawing as well as taking pictures."

"Well you sound like one artistic lady," Zac spoke as he almost stole her words and Avery had to laugh at that. "Though you know it's okay not to decide yet if you want to go to school for your culinary craft or your art. Hell it took me until my late twenties to even be ready to go to college."

Avery fell silent at that because a part of her did know it was okay not to have everything figured out but the other part of her liked having things figured out. "I know I don't have to decide yet but I like knowing," she told him finally as they locked eyes. "Helps me know what's worth my time and isn't."

"Or who is worth your time and isn't?" Zac questioned and Avery got the distinct impression that he meant Easton.

"That too," Avery confirmed as she sighed. "Helps me know who I want to keep around and who would hinder me and what I have planned."

"I think you can still do that even without having stuff figured out," Zac shrugged as he looked away from Avery. "Base it on how people act."

Again Avery fell silent at his words and a part of her wanted to ask if he was speaking from experience because it sounded like he was but she didn't question him. Realizing it probably wasn't her place to question him on personal issues. She'd only known him for two days and she doubted he'd like some kid asking questions because in the end that's all she probably was to him,an eighteen year old nosy kid.

"I should probably go now," Zac said in her silence as he stood from the porch swing. "Let you get back to reading your trashy romance novel."

Blushing at his last statement Avery shook her head, "How do you know it's trashy?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow up. "Could just be a typical romance novel too."

"It says Harlequin on it," Zac stated as he pointed to the cover. "It's usually trashy romance with them. My ex-wife read a few," he smiled before turning and walked off the porch. "Enjoy your trashy romance novel, crazy girl," he called out and even though he wasn't looking at her Avery still blushed.

Watching as Zac finally made it to his truck and got inside, Avery was just about to get back to reading at least until she heard someone clear their throat which made her turn her head, seeing Jessica standing in front of the screened door.

"Mom told me to tell you dinner's almost ready," Jessica said as she gave Avery a skeptical look before stepping outside. "Though maybe you should stay away from our parents until that stupid love drunk look is wiped off your face," she laughed as she shook her head. "I thought you liked Easton as of this morning and yet it's nearly dinner time and now you seem to be flirting with dad's farm hand."

"I wasn't flirting," Avery defended as she shook her head at Jessica's accusation, standing from the porch swing. "It was just banter between us. It's what we do."

Jessica scoffed as if she didn't believe Avery, "Yeah well your banter looks more like flirting," she told her before heading inside the house, leaving Avery on the porch still.

Rolling her eyes at Jessica's accusations Avery knew they were crazy. Surely she'd know if she had been flirting and she hadn't been. It was just nice to tease Zac and he didn't seem to mind and if she was flirting enough that Jessica who had obviously seen their interaction could tell then Zac would be able to tell and he didn't seem uncomfortable like he would if she was truly flirting. There was no way if she was flirting that he'd be okay with it. She was technically a child compared to him and nope..she wasn't flirting.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after supper as Avery stood in the kitchen doing dishes with Jessica, she heaved a sigh as she looked at her sister. "Do you and Joe still go to Mark's Bar and Grille every Saturday?" she asked with a hint of curiousness.

Jessica nodded her head at Avery's question, "It's Joe's favorite thing because it's open mic night," she said as she turned to look at Avery. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if I could go with you tomorrow," Avery said knowing that there was still a chance that Easton could invite her out for tomorrow too by calling tonight or tomorrow morning but well she kind of wanted to go to the open mic night. "Please," she pleaded when she saw Jessica look as if she was about to deny Avery's request. "You two will barely even know I'm there."

Jessica finally shook her head, though she had a look like she'd relent, "It's not that I don't want you there. It's just it's usually Joe and I and a few of our friends and you don't know them. You'll be like a third wheel."

"I'm usually a third wheel when I hang out with Presley and Donnie," Avery shrugged knowing she was almost used to being people's third wheels. 

"Fine," Jessica finally spoke giving her consent though from the look on her face Avery knew that there was more she was going to say. Jessica usually had a certain look about her when she was talking that let people know when she had more to say. "Why do you want to go though? You've never really cared about going before."

Avery once again shrugged, "Just thought it might be fun," she answered even if it was partly the truth.

After she had answered that it seemed to satisfy her sister and they finished doing the dishes in silence and after they were finished Avery made her way upstairs to her bedroom where she changed into her pajamas before going to the bed and reaching for the cell phone that was on her night stand.

Checking it she saw she had two missed calls one from Presley and one from a number she didn't quite recognize so she opted to call Presley first and like always Presley waited two rings before answering.

"I was wondering when you'd call me back Ave," Presley's voice greeted her right after she answered. "I was beginning to think Easton had called you and you were going to talk to his pretty face all night."

"Easton doesn't even have my cell phone number. He'd have to call the home phone and we both know my dad would never let us talk that long if he even let us talk at all," Avery partly teased knowing that her dad would probably let them talk just not for long because she really did feel like he didn't like Easton.

Presley laughed softly at that, "Actually Easton came back into the ice cream parlor after you left and asked for you cell phone number and I gave it to him."

"He did?" Avery questioned feeling a bit taken aback by that and it was also then that it dawned on her that the unknown number in her other missed call was probably him.

"Yep," Presley stated sounding a bit proud. "Seems like you'll finally get your wish of being Easton's girlfriend," she continued and well Avery wasn't sure why but the idea of that no longer seemed as fun. "You'll have Easton and I have Donnie and maybe senior year won't be so bad this year. We'll both have someone."

Avery nodded her head though Presley couldn't see, "Yeah," she finally spoke knowing she didn't sound as happy. "Haven't really dated anyone since Barry in the tenth grade," she stated though last year she had, had two dates with Connor but that had been a dud when she realized he was probably gay and in love with his best friend.

"You don't sound so happy about the prospect of dating Easton," Presley said stating the obvious. "Was I wrong when I told Zac he wouldn't have a chance with you because of your crush on Easton?"

"You told Zac what?!" Avery asked her voice raising slightly. 

Presley once again laughed at that, "I told him he wouldn't have a chance with you because you have a crush on Easton," she said like it was nothing. "It was apparent he has a crush on you Ave. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it?"

Avery went silent at that, remembering how just earlier tonight Jessica had accused her of flirting with Zac. An accusation she had to deny because it was untrue and now she'd have to deny what Presley was saying too because it was untrue. There was no way that Zac had a crush on her.

"He's only known me for two days Pres," Avery muttered out as she shook her head. "And he's thirty. He doesn't have a crush on me. I think you need to go and have your eyes checked."

"I think you're the one who needs your eyes checked Ave," Presley spoke still sounding sure of herself. "Man has a crush on you regardless of age or how long he's known you. To be honest he's kind of a looker, so maybe I wouldn't be so shocked if I was wrong and he can persuade you to not want Easton. Though in my opinion Easton seems like he'd be good for you. He has a sense of what he wants just like you do."

Rolling her eyes at that Avery couldn't help but remember Easton's sense of what he wanted. A wife who would in a sense jump when he said jump or stay when he said stay. Maybe his having dreams was like her but that first part wasn't so if anything that was what tainted her feelings right now not Zac and his looks, though he really wasn't a looker...not really. Only when he smiled or giggled...or when he breathed.

"Zac is no looker," Avery finally spoke deciding to change the subject. "Have you told the rest of your family yet about your engagement?" she asked and luckily for her that question did change the subject and it also got them through until Presley had to go for the night.

Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye to Presley, Avery knew she should have called Easton back but she was exhausted so instead of calling him she laid her phone on the night stand and closed her eyes, falling asleep to dreams of Zac and his damn smile and the way he looked at her when he called her crazy girl. Like maybe she was one of the only women on earth.


	6. Georgia Transplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "They've been coming in here every Saturday since Valentine's Day."

Waking the next morning as his alarm went off at noon on the dot, Zac stretched in his bed before sitting up and stretching one more time just because. It felt nice to sleep in and he had been so exhausted after work that he hadn't even went by Taylor or Natalie's place to check on the kids.

It was something he felt guilty for slightly and he was already determined that he'd go check on them today at some point before going to Karaoke. Probably after he had ate lunch at the restaurant that was below his tiny apartment that he was renting for the summer.

Standing from the bed Zac ran a hand through his hair, making his case of bed head worse. After he was standing he went to get a pair of clean clothes and head to the shower, making a mental note to stop at the Laundromat tomorrow because he was running low on clean clothes, especially underwear and while he had gone without before he wasn't sure he wanted too on days when he worked at Rhett's farm because the Georgia heat along with the work he sometimes did could get unbearable and he didn't want sweat stains on the ass of his pants.

It was something he knew women didn't find attractive, though then again he wasn't trying to impress any women. He just didn't want to give Avery another reason to hound him like she did with his smoking or his 90s music.

Going into the bathroom he eventually came out of his thoughts as he laid his clothes on the back of the toilet and began to strip down for his shower. His stomach beginning to rumble and he knew he'd have to make this shower quick because he was hungry and needed food, though then again he was usually always hungry and needed food because his stomach was like a bottomless pit.

Or that's what his mom had said on her good days when her addiction wasn't as bad and Kate had said it too when she had still loved him. When she had enjoyed being his wife. Before she had cheated and turned to another man.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if it isn't my favorite Georgia Transplant," a thick southern accented voice spoke and Zac who had been sitting at the restaurant table for ten minutes now grinned when he looked up and saw Nikki Dufresne staring down at him.

Nikki was a local woman he had met on his first trip out here when he had been a teenager and still helplessly in love with Natalie...way before Kate had even entered the picture. Nikki hadn't been much older but she had worked in this restaurant even back then but then again her parents did own the place so it was probably easier hiring their daughter.

"When did you get in town Zachary?" she asked as she gave him a wink before sitting down and if this was any other waitress he'd complain because he really was hungry.

Zac shrugged his shoulders, "Two almost three weeks but you would have known this if you hadn't been off on your honeymoon," he told her knowing that the first day he had came in here since being in town for the summer her sister Vanessa had informed him that his favorite waitress was off on her honeymoon. "I mean I've been staying in that apartment above this place."

Nikki rolled her eyes as Zac spoke, "Don't blame me," she said feigning innocence. "Blame Connor," she smiled as she mentioned her new husband's name. "He's the one who wanted to see Paris for two weeks."

"Must have been nice," Zac smiled as he thought of his own honeymoon. "Katie and I just went to Hawaii for a few days for ours," he said knowing that had been almost ten years ago. "Maybe for my next honeymoon I'll go to Paris."

"First you'll need a woman," Nikki told him before standing up. "You hiding a woman from me Zachary?" she asked before pulling out the tab so she could finally take his order. "I have you on all of your social media accounts though and surely if you had a woman you'd be showing her off on instagram at least, right?" she asked clearly teasing him now and Zac could feel himself blushing.

Nikki really was like the sister he never had and a part of him wished Isaac were still alive because Isaac probably would have loved her and maybe then she could have been his sister. But the world obviously hadn't had that in store since it ripped both Isaac and his father away.

"There isn't any woman," Zac answered as he shook his head. "But you are right, if there was one I'd show her off for all the world to see," he teased back or partly teased because he would show his next girlfriend off. Though he wasn't sure when he'd have one.

He had tried dating for a bit once he first moved to Nashville and that had been a bust so sometimes occasionally he only went for one night stands because they were less awkward for him and also less sharing details of his background too.

Nikki just smiled more, seeming to accept his answer as she stopped teasing him and eventually took his order, walking away after she had done so.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket after she was gone, Zac decided he'd just kill time browsing his instagram while waiting and so he pulled the app up once his phone had turned on. Though he had gotten part way through his feed when the door to the restaurant opened and he looked up from his phone, seeing Easton walk in, holding the hand of some blonde girl...just like he had told Avery yesterday.

Easton did indeed have some blonde cheerleader chick on the side and Zac only knew it because of the fact that Easton brought the girl here every Saturday for lunch, though most Saturdays they sat in the booth making out more than eating and now that Zac knew that the boy who came in here every Saturday was the same boy who was trying to chase after Rhett Winston's daughter he felt a bit angry.

Because while he had only known Avery for two days she really didn't deserve the heartache that was eventually coming once she knew the truth and Zac knew she'd find out at some point because the truth did always come out even if Easton at the moment was doing his best to hide it.

Hearing his phone ding though to alert him that he had a text message, Zac closed out of the instagram app and went to his messages. Seeing a text from an unknown number he opened it curiously, a smirk appearing on his lips as he read the words.

_How is your day off so far Mr. Cancersticks?-- Crazygirl_

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Zac sent a reply back as quickly as he could.

**Watching two teenagers suck face :-/. Was fine until then...kind of surprised you aren't hanging out with lover boy.**

Hitting send, Zac soon looked up at the booth where Easton was with the blonde girl and he did his best not to glare but he was sure he was failing. Though at least he knew better than to commit murder in a public place.

Hearing his phone ding again, Zac looked down to see Avery's reply back.

_We have plans tomorrow night at some fancy Italian place the next town over. Took forever for me to get my dad to agree.-- Crazygirl_

After reading her words this time Zac once again looked up at Easton and glared more and well maybe murder in a public place wasn't so bad. At least it would stop the jock from stringing along two girls who were probably clueless of the others existence in his life.

Much like Zac had been clueless to the man Kate had cheated with. Even if that man had been the pastor of her church, Zac had still been so fucking clueless just how close the man had gotten. That he had snuck in and started taking care of the woman that Zac had been neglecting so that he could fix his mother.

Though luckily before he could even get up to commit his maybe crime of murder, Nikki walked back to the table bringing his food and as she sat the plate down in front of him she looked at him curiously before following his line of sight.

"I take it watching the Corbin boy and Naomi make out makes you as sick as it does me?" she asked finally giving Zac the name of Easton's mystery blonde girl. "They've been coming in here every Saturday since Valentine's Day."

Zac nodded his head as he acknowledged Nikki's words, "Something like that," he agreed though his distaste for them making out was clearly for other reasons than them just making out.

Watching Nikki walk away again though, Zac turned his attention back to his food and began to eat it, figuring the quicker he could eat it, the quicker he could leave and keep himself from committing a murder.

Also the quicker he could head off and check on Ezra, River, and Willa as well as maybe talking to Taylor if he was home and not off with his druggie friends who Zac knew could sometimes keep him out for days or even weeks depending on how bad his addiction was and where he went looking for his fixes.


	7. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Jessie," Rhett spoke up from where he sat on the couch, his eyes landing on his eldest daughter. "Is Easton going to be at the place you guys are going?"

"Remind me again why I came out to your house?" Presley asked from where she sat on Avery's bed, her eyebrow raised curiously as she eyed her intensely which made Avery blush because she always felt like sometimes Presley was looking through her, to her very core to get answers that Avery wouldn't verbally say.

"Just need help finding something to wear tonight to Mark's Bar and Grille," Avery shrugged as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I suck at picking out matching outfits or making myself look pretty."

Presley laughed a deep laugh at that as she ran a hand through her red hair which she had worn down today, hair that sometimes Avery was envious of.

"You want to look pretty to go to some Bar and Grille," Presley stated with a hint of a tease. "Which means you really want to look pretty for Zac who you've mentioned a hundred times will be there and who you've been waiting to text back for an hour now," she continued with a slight shake of her head. "Are we sure it's Easton you still have a crush on or are you indeed crushing on the older guy you've only known for three days. Who need I remind you is still very much of a looker."

Rolling her eyes at Presley's words Avery was half sure that the blush she had before had spread, mainly because now her whole face felt hot and not just her cheeks. "I don't want to look pretty for Zac," she denied though her voice came out less certain and she knew from the look Presley gave her that she didn't buy her words.

"I have a date with Easton tomorrow," Avery reminded Presley and she smiled as she did so even if a part of her was nervous about the date. Because now that actual plans were set up Avery wasn't so sure if this was what she wanted...but she had wanted Easton for so long that this had to be what she wanted, right?

She wanted to go on a date with Easton and she wanted Easton as her boyfriend but now that it seemed closer to being a reality, something in her felt off. Something was telling her this was wrong even if she had no clue why.

"Just cause you have a date with Easton's pretty face doesn't mean you don't still have the hots for your dad's asshole farm hand," Presley smirked and yeah, Avery's blush was getting worse. "I mean I denied liking Donnie for a bit too before finally admitting that I liked him and now we're going to be married once I graduate," she spoke as her eyes moved from Avery to the class ring which for the time being was her stand in engagement ring.

"I'd deny liking Donnie too if I were you," Avery said before she could stop herself and the moment the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted them especially when she saw the hurt look on Presley's face. "I just mean..."

"I know what you meant Ave," Presley interrupted as she shook her head. "You mean what my parents mean every time they talk about Donnie. You think he ain't good enough for me when he is."

Going silent Avery chewed on her lip as this time she tried to think over her words before speaking. "I just think he's the reason you decided to give up on your dreams and put his first...so you'd agree to be his housewife and a year after your teenage wedding he'll have left you for someone else."

"He isn't and he wouldn't do that," Presley defended as the hurt look remained on her face. "I've been with him since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore."

"Fine," Avery sighed deciding to just drop the topic for now. "Just help me find something to wear to look pretty," she said as she smiled and batted her eyelashes at Presley. "You're so much better at impressing people than I am."

Presley stood from Avery's bed and she walked over to where Avery was standing in front of the closet, "Thought you didn't want to impress the farm hand," she muttered teasingly as she threw her arms around Avery's waist. "My Avie has a crush on an older man..."

Closing her eyes at Presley's teasing words Avery just shook her head as she sank back into Presley's embrace some, "It's not a crush," she denied as she opened her eyes and turned her head. "I just want to look pretty for him is all."

"Because you want to look pretty for every boy on the street?" Presley asked as she pulled away from Avery some and opened the closet door. "You want me to pick out your outfit for your date with Easton tomorrow too since I'm your go to with dressing up to impress boys?"

"No," Avery stated as she shook her head. "I think I can handle tomorrow on my own."

At those words, Presley paused in the open closet door as she turned to face Avery with a curious glance, "So you called me over here to help you find an outfit to wear to the Bar and Grille tonight to impress Zac who isn't even taking you out on a date, you just invited yourself out with Jessica and Joe and their friends as an excuse to see him and yet you aren't going to need my help finding an outfit for your actual date tomorrow?"

"Sounds about right," Avery confirmed not sure what Presley was trying to imply with her words though she knew Presley was trying to imply something.

"Interesting," Presley muttered more to herself as she turned back to the closet and Avery didn't question her on that comment.

Instead Avery walked to her bed and sat down, reaching for her cell phone which was lying not too far near the pillows and frowning slightly at the fact that Zac hadn't texted back since she had told him about her date with Easton at the fancy Italian place in the next town over.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I let you dress me," Avery spoke almost two hours later as she now stood in front of the mirror that hung down over her closet door.

Staring at her reflection she made a face as she adjusted the hem of the flannel dress that Presley had picked out. A dress that showcased Avery's legs well or more like the sliver of her thighs anyway since Presley had put her in a pair of black thigh high leggings.

"I can't believe you let me do your make up," Presley smirked as she came to stand behind Avery. "You look like a woman who plans to get fucked tonight," she spoke though the smirk she had soon died as she locked eyes with Avery in the mirror. "Or at least like someone who wants to get kissed anyway," she corrected and Avery could tell she was doing her best trying to look innocent."

Avery shook her head as she took in Presley's words, "I don't wanna be kissed," she told her honestly before giving up on fixing the hem of her dress some because sadly it refused to budge and cover what parts of her thighs were still showing. "At least not by Zac."

"Not yet anyway," Presley said so matter of fact as she moved to sit on Avery's bed. 

"Not ever," Avery muttered as she looked down at Presley and she half wished Presley would let go of the idea that she had a crush on Zac...just like she had wished the same for Jessica last night. Zac was just a nice man who she wanted to impress and look pretty for but that didn't mean she had a crush on him or wanted to kiss him even if his lips did look kissable.

But even if she did have a crush on him it wasn't like she'd act on it. Not when she still liked Easton and not when she knew how much of an age difference there was between her and Zac. He was a thirty year old man who had an ex-wife and she was an inexperienced eighteen year old girl who hadn't even had sex yet.

Though maybe a part of her was kind of hoping to lose it before she turned nineteen even if she was a bit hesitant on the thought of losing it to Easton. A boy who while she might have had a crush on him, thanks to her knowing he probably now wouldn't leave Georgia well maybe she didn't see a full on future with him and maybe that was why she was so nervous now that it looked like she was actually going to be his girlfriend.

Because she knew it wouldn't last between them. She'd never be Mrs. Easton Corbin because she did have dreams of getting out of this town, not staying here and being some housewife. She wasn't like Jessica who she was sure could and would end up doing that...and Zoe would probably follow in Jessica's footsteps. Everything that Zoe did was a copy of what Jessica did.

Avery was just the odd sister out when it came to her sisters. 

"If I weren't with Donnie I wouldn't mind kissing Zac," Presley admitted and Avery just looked down at her friend as she shook her head, giving her a judging look. "I did tell you on the phone last night he was a looker okay?" she defended clearly catching Avery's judgemental expression. "Plus he has the whole older man thing down. I bet he's experienced in kissing and other things like sex."

Now Avery scrunched up her nose because the last thing she wanted was to think of Zac in any sexual way. Though maybe the thought of having sex with him wasn't all bad. Those calloused hands of his tracing over every inch of her body as he undressed her slowly, taking his time with her because even if he did like to give her shit he seemed like the kind of man who'd be gentle with her if she lost her virginity to him.

And no...nope she didn't want to go into that sorta thinking about Zac because she wouldn't ever have sex with him and she didn't have a crush on him. He was just a guy she wanted to impress, that is what she would keep telling herself.

Before she could say anything to Presley though again there was a faint knock on her bedroom door before the door opened to reveal Jessica standing on the other side, "Joe's...." she started but stopped after she fully took in the sight of Avery and Avery felt herself blush.

"Joe's what?" Avery asked curiously as she crossed her arms, hoping to snap Jessica out of the daze she was in.

"Joe's outside waiting on us," Jessica said as a blush came to her cheeks as she shook her head. "You look really good tonight Avery," she added on with a slight smile. "You look like a woman and less like the little girl I still think you are sometimes."

Now Avery blushed more as she heard Jessica, "Blame Presley," she stated as she looked down at her friend with an impish grin before moving to leave her room and head down stairs, Jessica and Presley following behind and when she got downstairs she went into the living room, telling her parents goodbye and of course she wasn't dumb, she saw the way her father was eying her curiously.

"Jessie," Rhett spoke up from where he sat on the couch, his eyes landing on his eldest daughter. "Is Easton going to be at the place you guys are going?"

Jessica let out a small laugh at her dad's words, "No," she replied with a shake of her head some of her blonde hair falling in her face.

"Then why is your sister all dressed up like her date with him is tonight?" Rhett asked only to get a nudge to the side from Ellie which made Avery laugh because leave it to her mom to stop her dad's fifty questions.

"She's dressed up because she wants to impress Zac, Mr. Winston," Presley spoke up from where she now stood beside Avery and Avery turned her head to glare at Presley.

Just like Rhett raised an eyebrow before falling silent as if he was taking in Presley's words and Avery half feared that now whenever she was around Zac that her father would watch them like a hawk.

"That's absurd Presley," Rhett finally replied which made Avery just look at her father. "Avie wouldn't want to impress our farm hand. He's much too old for her and they probably have nothing in common anyway...heck I think I'd prefer her with the Corbin boy over Zachary so that's not even a funny joke Presley."

"But I wasn't..." Presley started but was stopped by Avery doing just like her mother and nudging her side which shut her up at least for now.

"She was just joking," Avery smiled as she turned her attention back to her dad. "I'm not dressed up to impress Zac. I just..I wanted a change," she shrugged her shoulders feeling bad for the lie but she knew she couldn't admit that Presley had been right.

Not when her father had found the idea of her wanting to impress Zac silly and him saying he'd have preferred her with Easton. Though Avery only suspected that was because of the age because if it was any other male who was closer to her age her father would probably be jumping to put her with them since he didn't seem to like Easton much.

"Well we better get going," Jessica said as she walked to the door and Avery followed behind thankful that her sister had saved her from anymore interrogations or Presley saying anything else about Zac, though Presley had accepted her mom's invitation to stay for dinner so Avery was slightly worried for what Presley could say in her absence.

Staying silent though Avery made it to Joe's car and she got in the back, watching as Jessica got in the front and again Avery was met with a curious glance as someone looked over her appearance.

"Why does your sister look like a woman?" Joe blurted out as he started his car back up, his gaze drifting off Avery as he began the drive down the Winston's gravel driveway.

Jessica only laughed at Joe's question before shooting Avery a glance in the rear view mirror, "Because she wants to impress Zac," she stated like it was a fact and of course Jessica would believe Presley. Jessica had accused her of having a crush on Zac just yesterday.

"I don't want to impress Zac," Avery lied again with a roll of her eyes. 

"You know dad's not around right now Avie," Jessica sighed as she turned in her seat to look at her sister and for once she looked serious, not like she'd tease her like Presley did. "I get it if you want to impress Zac. He's a good looking man and you're an eighteen year old girl...woman sorta. I don't blame you for wanting to impress him, look nice for him and have him notice you. I'm not our dad who wants to be in denial about his middle daughter becoming a woman and having the hots for an older man. A man who'd probably be way better than Easton regardless of the age difference," she shrugged as she turned away from Avery finally. "You do whatever makes you happy but you don't have to lie to me."

Avery who had stayed silent during Jessica's speech remained silent even after she was done talking and it was in her silence that the phone that was tucked away in her purse buzzed, alerting her to a new text message and as she pulled it out she was a bit hopeful it was from Zac but all that hope deflated when she saw Easton's name on the I.D.

Opening the message he had sent her though, Avery almost felt bad for being a bit let down about the text being from him when she saw the picture of a bouquet of roses and him saying he planned on giving them to her tomorrow when he picked her up for their date.

She'd never been given flowers before by anyone other than her father so she did kind of like the gesture even if roses really weren't her favorite, but of course Easton didn't know that about her. Not yet anyway.


	8. Pale Imitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exceprt: "Do I look like the type of man who would be at a book club?"

Finishing his lunch, Zac pulled his wallet from his jeans. Leaving enough for the tip before standing with the receipt so that he could go and pay his check. 

"So you going to come back again soon?" Nikki asked hopefully once Zac made it to the register. "I know you said you live in the apartment above us but still. I'm only here in the mornings and you probably work mornings wherever you work now."

Zac nodded his head, "I work on the Winston farm," he admitted with a tiny smile. "First year I had to really get a job as I didn't want to stay at Taylor and Natalie's.Their trailer gets a bit cramped and all," he said knowing Nikki knew the situation at hand.

After all she was like the sister he never had and sometimes he told her things. That and she lived here full time. She probably heard stuff.

"Ellie Winston's a nice woman," Nikki smiled with a nod of her head. "We're in the same book club at the library. It meets every Sunday after church if you want to come. To the book club I mean not Church," she grimaced knowing Zac hated the church since Kate's affair with her pastor.

He hadn't had much faith after losing Isaac and his dad but Kate cheating with a man of God had killed any faith he had left.

"Do I look like the type of man who would be at a book club?" Zac asked playfully as he raised an eyebrow before paying up the total of his bill and putting his wallet away. "Do I even look like the type of man who reads for fun?"

"Asshole," Nikki chided as she laughed. "I know you read. I follow your instagram therefor I get your weekly book suggestions. So you should really come to our book club. Ellie sometimes brings her daughters. Pretty sure one is around your age but the one who comes all the time is only eighteen so not old enough for you."

Forcing a smile at Nikki's last statement Zac decided his mind was already made up then and there. Tomorrow he'd go to the book club. If only to see that damn crazy eighteen year old who was probably not old enough for him.

But hell he hated to admit that he kind of missed her teasing him about his smoking and his horrible taste in music. Which maybe he should have texted her back by now but he was afraid if he did he'd just send her a long text telling her about Easton and Naomi and it really didn't feel like his place.

He was only her friend...if even that since they had literally only known each other for the span of three days now.

"I think they're all too young for me," Zac stated as he came out of his thoughts in time to collect his change from Nikki. "Anyway I shouldn't be finding a woman to settle down with in this town. I'll be leaving when summer is done," he smiled knowing he really didn't want to do that to anyone.

Get attached and just leave because he wasn't sure he trusted long distance relationships. He'd have to find someone who he knew for sure was the one before doing that even.

Nikki rolled her eyes at that but stayed silent and Zac offered her a smile, a real one this time before walking out of the restaurant and heading to his truck.

A whole bucket of nerves forming in his stomach at the prospect of going to Taylor's house again. Knowing he planned to talk to Taylor if he was home because he almost dreaded that conversation.

Dreaded having a heart to heart conversation with the only brother he had left. Asking or maybe telling him to get his shit together before he wound up dead just like Isaac. Leaving behind three kids and Natalie in the process.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac who had parked his car in front of Taylor and Natalie's trailer, thirty minutes later took several deep breaths before finally getting out. The nervous feeling in his stomach growing slightly as he made his way to the porch.

Though the moment he reached it Taylor stepped out of the door before he even had a chance to knock and Zac knew from the look on Taylor's face that he wasn't happy.

"Expecting me?" Zac asked his voice going all soft under Taylor's gaze as his cheeks heated up some. It was nice to know doing drugs hadn't killed Taylor's bitch face at all. Instead it probably made it about ten times worse than what it really was.

Taylor nodded his head as he sat down on the steps and Zac apprehensively sat down beside his brother. Feeling a bit like the eleven year old boy who once looked up to Taylor in his biggest time of grief as if Taylor would save him. When in the end it was Zac who was constantly trying to save Taylor and their mom.

"I was told you came by on Thursday," Taylor explained and of course Zac had expected one of the kids or Natalie had ratted him out. "I don't need you buying groceries for my kids," he said as he turned his head to look at Zac. "I can do it."

Zac laughed softly before shaking his head, "With what, your good looks?" he asked sarcastically. "All your money is going to drugs from what I heard."

Taylor let out a tiny huff, "We get money," he said and obviously he knew about what Natalie was doing. Knew that she was selling her body. 

"Yeah because your wife is out whoring around," Zac stated a little harshly. "You go out with your druggie friends and Natalie goes to whore around and your kids get left here. They had no food until Natalie got home and I wasn't about to let them go hungry just because you've fucked up again and got into drugs. They needed food and I know from experience that I can't let them go through what we did."

"What we went through," Taylor laughed bitterly as he ran a hand through his hair which Zac could tell was greasy and stringy. "We lost our brother and our dad in a car crash because of a drunk driver. Then our mom who's bipolar couldn't handle it and she turned to drugs. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. We're still alive so I'd say we turned out okay."

"This is okay to you?" Zac asked in disbelief. "You using just like mom and making your kids do like we did? Stay home and fend for themselves. Wondering where the fuck they messed up and went wrong? Wondering how to fix things because they want a nice normal family like most of their friends have?"

Taylor fell silent at that and Zac could tell just from the look on Taylor's face that he had struck a nerve. That Taylor knew deep down this wasn't right but yet he wasn't ready to change. Wasn't ready to give up his nose candy or the drugs he shot up through a needle.

"It's my only way to cope okay," Taylor finally spoke as he looked away from Zac. "Anyway who the hell are you to judge me? You aren't a saint either. I know you fucked my wife in the past," he revealed and of course he had found out. Zac was stupid to think he never would. "Probably still want too since Katie left you for that hot pastor she had," he sneered as he directed his gaze back on Zac.

Venom was in Taylor's voice and his eyes looked like they were shooting invisible bullets into Zac.

"Just stop trying to fix me and my family," Taylor sighed with a shake of his head. "If things go to hell it's because of me then not because you wanted to play hero," he said as he locked eyes with Zac. "I'm not even someone you should want to save. Not when half the time I wish it had been you in that car with dad instead of Isaac. At least if Isaac had lived he would have held both mom and I together. He was strong enough just like dad. You're just a pale imitation of that."

Now it was Zac who broke the gaze between him and Taylor as he processed his brother's words. Feeling like his brother had literally just stuck a knife in his back. Telling him he wished it had been him in the car and that Isaac would have been better suited to live.

It was enough to make Zac want to cry but he didn't. He wouldn't in front of Taylor anyway.

Looking back at Taylor, Zac nodded his head, "Trust me sometimes I wish the same thing myself Taylor," he stated before standing up and walking back to his truck. "I'm still going to check on the kids but if you want to kill yourself with drugs be my guest. Be just like our mom and don't care if you live or die," he muttered with a shake of his head. Not even looking back at Taylor though he knew Taylor was still watching him.

He could feel Taylor's eyes on him and at least Taylor was hearing every word he had to say. Maybe somewhere inside he was processing them too.

Getting in his truck he started it up and drove off. Not even caring that his tires squealed as he did so. All he knew in the end was he was glad he was getting out tonight. At least he wasn't going to be locked in his apartment wallowing in what Taylor said.

He'd just do it in public where he could drink beer and wallow as he got drunk and numbed his pain. At least until tomorrow morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the bar at Mark's Bar and Grille, Zac sighed as he finished up his second beer and he was just barely buzzing. Knowing he'd need a third and maybe a fourth. Enough that he'd forget what Taylor said because for the time being even with the alcohol already in his system the words kept playing like a broken record that wouldn't shut up.

Which Zac would just love them if they did. So he'd forget the fact that the man he had once looked up too and had hoped would help him pull through had fallen apart because in his eyes the wrong brother had lived. A fact that was made even worse because Zac knew he should have been in that car too.

It was a hunting trip and only Isaac and Zac went on those. Taylor being too squeamish but that year Zac had been sick and their dad had agreed to let him stay home and it had been on the way home from that trip that the drunk driver had hit them.

Killing their dad on impact and Isaac had died later that night at the hospital due to internal bleeding. So yeah, Taylor's words had literally hit too close to home because if he had been in that car too he would have died or if Isaac had stayed at home instead of him he could have died and Taylor had to have known that.

Was probably why he wished it was Zac instead of Isaac that was dead.

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar female voice asked Zac, bringing him out of his thoughts and as he turned his head to see who the female was so he could decline because he just wanted to be left alone to drink in peace he froze at the sight.

There in front of him stood Avery all decked out in a flannel dress, a sliver of her legs showing thanks to the thigh high leggings she wore and the make up she had on really brought out how beautiful she was. Not that she needed makeup to do that because fuck was she beautiful without it too but tonight she was really stunning.

"Y..yeah you can sit here," Zac nodded his head as he watched Avery sit down in the empty seat beside him. Listening faintly as she ordered a coke with lots of ice once the waiter came over to get her drink order and with her not looking at him Zac took that time to check her out again.

His eyes landing at the little part of her thigh that was showing and he hated himself for the urge that he had to rest his hand there before moving it up higher and higher until he reached a place that he wasn't sure she had been touched yet. The thought made him move in his seat some as his cock came to life in his pants and he knew then he was probably genuinely and truly fucked.

He found his boss's eighteen year old daughter sexually attractive for sure and he'd probably masturbate to thoughts of her tonight. Knowing his thoughts were all he'd ever have because of their age difference and her current infatuation with that little cheating prick named Easton.

But well even with the thought that he was fucked he was glad that she was here though her arrival had not been expected. It had taken his mind off of Taylor though and how hurt he still was.

"So Zac," Avery smiled at him once her drink had arrived. "Didn't take you as a beer drinker," she stated as her eyes landed on his now empty beer glass. "Just another thing to add to the many reasons why you're not cool."

Zac rolled his eyes at her words, "I am cool thank you very much," he stated as he leaned in a bit closer to her. "You've only known me for three days you can't say I'm uncool yet," he defended as he watched her laugh before taking a drink from the straw that was in her coke and fuck what he wouldn't give to be that straw.

"What are you even doing here though?" he asked knowing he hadn't seen her here before. Though he had seen Jessica here just last week with a boy who he assumed was her boyfriend. Tall and gangly and a hipster wanna be.

The exact opposite of Zac and Easton too sort of. So obviously the sisters had different types in men and sadly for him Zac didn't fit Avery's type...even if his dick really wished he did right now.

But he knew it wasn't going to happen and even if it did he didn't want it to be so soon in knowing Avery. She was a nice girl and he respected what he knew of her as a person. More so than what Easton did and he'd just have to find a way to tell his dick to be silent.

Go back to being dead again because the last thing he needed tonight was Avery to know or even see that he had popped a boner because of her. That her father's weird old farm hand had gotten sexually attracted at what he had seen of her tonight.


	9. Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Maybe her humor was cruel and maybe she should watch what kind of jokes she said around people.

Avery who had heard Zac ask her what she was doing her, moved to take another long drink from her coke. Doing her best to come up with an excuse because the truth was really pathetic.

That she had decided to tag along with her sister because she wanted to see Zac. Wanted to see a man who she was sure she didn't have a crush on...or maybe she had a small on. She wasn't entirely sure but still the truth was pathetic and she couldn't admit it.

"Jessie always talks about this place so I decided to come and see what it was like, especially on karaoke night," Avery spoke after she had swallowed her coke. "See if it was as good as she said it was."

Giving Zac her best fake smile Avery hoped he bought it. Even though as she spoke it seemed his mind was elsewhere. Had been elsewhere since she sat down beside him and she couldn't help but wonder where it had went.

Just what he was thinking of. What had caused him to fidget so much after she had sat down. But that thought seemed to die when her eyes inadvertently moved downward and she saw the slight erection he had and she blushed.

Wondering what pretty woman he had seen in the span of minutes that had turned him on that much. That had gotten him that sexually turned on because surely it wasn't her even with the make over that Presley had given her and well she wasn't sure she wanted to have that effect on Zac.

She'd much rather make Easton hard and turned on. Even if maybe she was beginning to have doubts about Easton after his words about wanting a wife who would be happy doing what he wanted them to do, instead of what they really wanted to do.

Which Avery of course wanted to do her own thing. Wanted to leave Georgia and move to some busy city.

"Trust me," Zac said as he gave her his own forced smile. "Karaoke night here is one of the best. I've been coming here for years. Though my ex-wife hated this place and refused to come with me."

Avery cocked her eyebrow at that, "And what made your ex-wife hate this place? I mean I figured she'd like boring places full of bad choices. She married you after all Mr.Cancer sticks," she teased before taking another drink of her coke.

Though her joke didn't seem to make Zac laugh the way she had hoped. Instead it seemed to strike a nerve with him and he frowned instead. The opposite reaction she had been going for her and maybe her jokes were just getting awful.

But before she could open her mouth to apologize for whatever about her joke had offended him. Avery watched as Zac quickly stood from the bar and headed outside and now it was Avery who frowned. A part of her knowing she shouldn't but she too moved from her seat following after him quickly.

Not really surprised when she found him heading to his truck in a hurry.

"I'm sorry," she called out from behind him. Her words making him slow down before he turned to face her. "I shouldn't have been cruel in my joke and I'm sorry," she apologized feeling horrible now that she had hurt his feelings.

Avery knew that both Presley and Jessica had said before that sometimes her humor could be cruel and she had always chalked it up to being a Scorpio and them both just not liking her jokes but maybe they had been right. Maybe her humor was cruel and maybe she should watch what kind of jokes she said around people.

Zac shook his head as he gave Avery a tiny smile. One that actually looked genuine this time. "It wasn't your joke," he said as he shook his head once she made it to where he was. "I mean it sorta was but usually I would have laughed at something like that," he sighed before looking down almost like he was wondering how much he could tell her.

"Just had a shitty day after our text messages this morning and I guess your joke hit a bit too close to home," he finally clarified and while Avery wanted to press him on the issue she knew better than that. Knew she had no right to press him.

Nodding her head Avery chewed her lip. "Well I mean if you want to talk I'll listen," she said as she gave him a genuine smile too. "I mean you listened to me yesterday after I met with Easton so I guess it's only fair that I return the favor huh?"

Again Zac looked almost hesitant on what he should say to her words, his gaze falling off Avery and Avery was afraid that maybe she was overstepping her boundaries.

After all what thirty year old man wanted to open up to a eighteen year old girl?

None that Avery knew so she wasn't sure that she'd blame Zac if he didn't take her up on her offer to open up. It wasn't like an eighteen year old knew much about grown up issues when they had only just really became a grown up themselves.

"My brother said some things today that were kind of harsh," Zac told her with a tiny frown and even his brown eyes which Avery knew were usually full of life looked off. "Said he wished it were me who were dead instead of our older brother and I guess your joke about me being boring and a bad decision just struck the same nerve that my brother's words did."

Frowning herself now Avery looked down at the ground. Feeling a bit horrible with her joke, a joke that she now wished she could take back but she knew that she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Avery apologized again as she reached out to put a hand on Zac's shoulder to comfort him. "About my joke and also for what your brother said. Kind of glad you aren't dead because you fascinate me Zachary," she smiled knowing that deep down he did fascinate her.

Fascinated her in ways no one else did which also scared and confused her because she was sure he shouldn't. Not when he was thirty and she was eighteen. Not when she had a crush on Easton and was going on her first date with him tomorrow night.

Zac raised an eyebrow after her statement on him fascinating her and Avery was sure that maybe a little bit of life returned to his eyes. Just a bit anyway. "I fascinate you huh?" he asked as a smirk finally took over his face and yeah Avery was sure he was back to his old self.

"Don't let your ego get too big there," Avery warned him as she dropped her hand from his shoulder now. "That would be bad for both of us probably."

"Or it could be good for both of us too here crazy girl," Zac retorted as he nudged her shoulder softly. "So what do you say about heading back inside? Before you miss the best part of the night. When people sing or well try to sing because trust me some people here in Moon River really can't sing to save their lives."

Rolling her eyes Avery only nodded her head, "I think that would be good though my ears may disagree with that statement eventually."

"They might but if they do you only have yourself to blame. You're the one who wanted to come to karaoke to see if it was any good," Zac reminded her before slowly walking past her and heading inside.

Blushing at Zac's reminder of her lie, Avery fell silent as she followed Zac inside. Doing her best not to let her eyes fall down to his ass but she did and when it happened she blushed again. Knowing that she had no business checking him out.

Not when her crush was tiny and small and not as big as the one she had on Easton. At least she didn't think it was that big. Kept telling herself it wasn't that big because it couldn't be. Not with an age difference and the fact that he'd be leaving when summer was up anyway and he'd never want to see some young and dumb girl like her again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later while sitting next to Zac in a booth at the bar. Avery who had ordered an appetizer of potato skins with cheese and bacon, paused mid bite when she felt Zac's lips on her cheek softly and the blush from earlier soon came back the moment Zac pulled away.

"What was that for?" Avery asked loud enough that he could hear her over the man singing. A man who quiet honestly sounded like a dying cat.

"For listening to me," Zac answered as he locked eyes with Avery and the moment they locked eyes Avery knew then that maybe her crush wasn't that tiny after all. "It's only fair I kiss your cheek since you know I make you kiss mine as payment for when I do stuff for you," he smirked reminding her of the past two days when he had driven her into town.

Nodding her head Avery smiled some, "It was no problem," she told him before turning away to take a long drink from the second coke she had ordered tonight.

Her mind going back to the fact that her crush on him was much bigger than she had expected. A fact that she knew she had to keep to herself. Because if he knew he'd probably laugh at her and call her stupid. A part of Avery knowing there was no way a man like him could like a young girl like herself.

No way at all but god did she wish he did which scared her because she should have wanted this from the boy who she had a date with tomorrow....maybe still did sorta.

Though he had been part way tainted for her after admitting that he wanted a wife who one day would be okay doing what he wanted her to do.

Something Avery knew deep down she could never do, regardless of how much she liked Easton. She also liked her independence as well.


	10. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: It was better than getting his hopes up only to have them crushed later.

Waking the next morning Zac groaned some as he reached up to hold his head slightly. A part of him glad that he didn't have much of a hangover. After all he had stopped drinking the beer after Avery had shown up which had all in all he guessed saved him.

Saved him from drinking himself into oblivion even if it hadn't saved him from remembering what Taylor said as her joke had been enough to hit a nerve and remind him. Which now of course he felt kind of silly for how he had reacted. Felt like a giant idiot and he was surprised she had even came after him because if he had been in her shoes he wouldn't have ran after himself.

Just like he wouldn't have stood there and listened as some old creepy man opened up slightly, let her in just enough to know what was wrong. Though he hadn't let her in all the way. Wasn't ready for that because she was still young and naive and there was just some things she didn't need to know about him and his fucked up family issues.

Things that Avery needed to be shielded from because whenever anyone knew they always left him in the end. Like Kate had done but really he shouldn't be comparing Avery to his ex-wife. Avery was just a woman that he found attractive and who had made him hard and turned on, though luckily his boner had died after her joke.

Though maybe it had returned after he had kissed her cheek and maybe once he had gotten home to his tiny apartment well maybe he had jacked off to thoughts of all the naughty things he could do to the eighteen year old daughter of Rhett Winston. Not even caring that if Rhett knew he'd probably kill Zac for his thoughts and the fact that Avery had even turned him on at all.

But of course no one truly had to know any of this. Not yet anyway because how would Zac even broach the subject that he may have had a crush on an eighteen year old girl..woman really though to most people she'd still be a girl.

Shaking his head Zac sat up in his bed, reaching over for his phone where he soon found Nikki's name and sent off a text.

**What book is that book club of yours reading?**

After hitting send Zac stood from his bed and went to gather some clothes that would look presentable but before he could head off to the bathroom he got a text back from Nikki. Checking it real quick.

_Outlander. Does this mean you are coming? Please say yes, I miss your face even though I just saw your ugly mug yesterday._

Laughing as he read her text Zac replied back before finally heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the book club meeting.

**Of course I'm coming and I guess I lucked out. Happened to bring that book with me on this trip. Probably my third read through of it and shush I have a handsome face...and nice luscious hair...better than yours anyway.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of the bathroom after he had blow dried his hair and put it into a tight bun. Zac went to his bed where his phone still was. Checking it to make sure Nikki hadn't texted him back and she hadn't, probably was still pissed over the hair comment because Nikki was just that fond of her own hair and looks.

Not that Zac faulted her because she was drop dead gorgeous and if he didn't see her as a sister maybe he'd fuck her but he did see her as a sister and well she probably would have been more Isaac's type than his if Isaac was still alive.

Which was sad because Zac wouldn't have minded having Nikki as a sister-in-law. Just like he didn't mind having Natalie even if he had fucked Natalie though he now no longer found Natalie as attractive and he wouldn't go back down that route.

Especially after Kate had cheated on him. There was just no way he wanted to put Taylor through being cheated on because he knew how much it hurt. But maybe Taylor didn't care if he was okay with Natalie sleeping with men for money just so they could get by when he did drugs.

Sighing audibly Zac went to his contacts and found Kate's name. Knowing it had been months since he drunkenly texted her but today he wanted to text her while sober. Let her know that last night she had been saved from his drunken pathetic I still miss you so much Katie phone calls.

**So I drank last night but I didn't get too drunk. Actually stopped drinking when a girl showed up and I didn't want to be a drunken fool in front of her. You got saved from my drunk dials last night...thank your lucky stars...or your god...or the girl from last night even.**

After hitting send Zac slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans before finding his Outlander book and exiting his apartment. His stomach growling as he left and he knew he'd have to stop at the diner downstairs and grab a to go breakfast before heading to the library.

Because he was really fucking hungry and he didn't want his stomach embarrassing him around Avery.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parking his truck in a parking space near the library, Zac slowly got out of it. Putting his keys in the pocket of his jeans and feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he spotted Avery sitting on the stairs of the library. Her phone in her hand and Zac chewed his lip as he walked closer.

Sitting down beside her when he made it to where she was. "Surprised you aren't inside?" he asked her and his words seemed to tear her eyes away from her phone as she looked up at him blushing before quickly hiding her phone away from his gaze.

As if there was something on the phone that she didn't want him to see which was almost laughable because what could she want to hide from someone she didn't know?

"I'm not really reading Outlander," Avery answered as she smiled some. Her hands pushing the hem of the skirt she had on down. "It's just a way to not go back home right away after church."

Zac rolled his eyes at the church comment, "So you go to church then? Does that mean you believe in God Mo nighean donn?" he asked with a slight wink at his use of a nickname she probably wouldn't understand.

"Not particularly," Avery stated with a shake of her head. "I think going to church is just a southern tradition," she replied before nudging Zac's shoulder. "And I'm not your brown haired lass."

"I thought you've never read Outlander," Zac teased clearly calling Avery out on her lie because if she knew what the nickname meant than she had to have read the book at least once in her life. "And maybe going to church is a southern tradition. My ex-wife did it like it was the next best thing in the world."

"I've seen the show," Avery answered with a shrug before she went silent briefly before raising an eyebrow, "How come you got divorced Zac?" she asked sounding so innocent and all Zac could do was sigh softly because did he really want to tell Avery that his wife cheated on him with her pastor because he was too invested in helping his mom with a drug habit that she didn't want help for.

So invested that maybe he had put his life on hold for way too long. Because maybe telling Avery that would scare her away though he wasn't sure why he cared about scaring her away. She was just a girl who maybe he had a crush on while knowing she was too young and already liked someone who wasn't him.

Just like he wasn't sure why the weird feeling in his stomach returned either with her question or the way she was looking at him as if she was trying to see inside every part of him and figure out all of his secrets. Something he knew he'd tell her and he had no clue why he'd do it.

She was just a girl he had a crush on....a really big fucking crush.

"My wife cheated on me with her pastor at the time," Zac finally answered deciding to be honest. "I was trying to help my mom with her drug habit and I guess I let my wife believe she came second and according to her I also put myself second too so she found someone who did neither of those in a man who should be against adultery but was okay with it when he was in bed with my wife."

Avery again went silent and this time she looked like she was thinking and maybe Zac was afraid that her next words were going to be judgemental to him. It would be his luck lately.

"You didn't deserve to be cheated on even if you were a shitty husband," Avery finally stated and her words made Zac laugh softly even if she had called him a shitty husband to Kate. "Your wife should have just divorced you instead of cheating but life happens I guess," she shrugged and after speaking she looked away from Zac though Zac did notice the blush on her cheeks.

Just like he noticed the way she held herself now. Like she was afraid that she had overstepped with her words or that maybe she doubted her own words which made him sad. Mainly because clearly Avery didn't see just how wise she was at time.

Then again she also didn't see how much of a cheating prick Easton was and was going on a date with him tonight.

"Yeah life happens," Zac agreed with a nod of his head and his words made Avery turn to look at him again a confident smile now on her lips. "Though I think being cheated on is why I'm just wary of relationships in general right now. Would rather just have a one night stand than allowing myself to trust a woman that much."

"Not all women are bad," Avery replied as she pulled a face. "You should be more open or you will shut love down altogether," she said and this time she sounded sure in her words and Zac almost wanted to save her the trouble of her date with Easton.

Tell her right now that he was already seeing someone but instead he bit his tongue. Figuring if he said anything that Avery wouldn't believe him.

"So says the girl who has a date with a jock tonight," Zac replied back teasingly. "You going to look as pretty for him as you looked last night?" he asked and the moment the last words came out of his mouth Zac felt his cheeks getting hot because he hadn't meant to say that.

Hadn't meant to let it slip that he found her pretty last night.

Avery again smiled at Zac's words, "You thought I was pretty last night?" she asked sounding hopeful almost like maybe that had been her intentions but surely it hadn't been.

"Very pretty," Zac confirmed before he could stop himself. "Probably could have even given someone a boner with the way you looked," he laughed as he felt his blush grew and the moment his words came out Avery's look changed to one of realization.

Like she had realized something she hadn't before and Zac was confused on what because again surely and maybe a bit hopefully she hadn't noticed the erection he had, had last night because of her.

Avery chewed her lip slightly before speaking again, "I'm glad to know you thought I was that pretty," she nodded her head before leaning in to kiss Zac's cheek softly and Zac did his best not to let his eyes flutter shut but he failed and his eyes fluttered shut.

His skin feeling like it was on fire thanks to her kissing his cheek and the moment in his opinion went by way too fast when she moved away.

"You better get inside for your book club though," Avery reminded him and Zac blushed again before nodding dumbly and standing up.

"See you tomorrow Avery and I'll be dying to hear how your date with your lover boy went," Zac spoke though at the end he knew his words came out bitter.

Which clearly even Avery caught because she looked at him perplexed and she only nodded in response and as he walked away and as he headed inside the library Zac kicked himself for letting his maybe jealousy show...or maybe it was more his disgust in knowing Easton was cheating than it was jealousy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the library once the book club was done, Zac got into his truck though instead of going home he drove to the ice cream parlor where Presley worked. Hoping that she was there because oddly Zac needed a favor from the girl he had just met the other day.

A girl who was convinced that he had a crush on Avery and well she was right. He had a crush on Avery, a huge crush and now he needed a favor from her.

Hoping that she'd be at work and help him, though what he needed help with would probably convince her even more about her crush theory and for now he'd have to deny it. Not ready yet to be fully honest with anyone about how much he did like Avery for a lot of reasons.

Like her age and her current crush on the asshole that was Easton. As well as her dad who Zac was pretty sure could kill him even if he'd die happily because of his crush but in the end he did like breathing still. Regardless of how much sometimes he wished like Taylor that maybe it had been him in the car instead of Isaac.

Parking his truck once he made it to the ice cream parlor, Zac got out and headed inside. Feeling a bit of relief when Presley was behind the counter and he smiled slightly as he walked towards it.

When he reached the counter though his smile faltered as he got nervous when Presley looked at him curiously.

"What exactly do I owe the pleasure of seeing your handsome face today?" Presley questioned her thick southern accent making Zac's nerves even worse for some reason because if there was anything he hated it was judgement from a southern woman.

Had, had enough of it with Kate over the years but even her accent was nowhere near as bad as Presley's.

Biting his lip Zac finally smiled again before answering Presley, "What's Avery's favorite flower? I kind of want to buy her flowers as a thank you."

Presley paused slightly her mouth dropping open at Zac's words before a huge grin settled on her face. "I knew you had a crush on her," she laughed as she shook her head. "I so knew it and this proves it."

"This proves nothing," Zac denied with a shake of his head. "This is just to thank her for listening to me."

"Mhmm and my name is Priscilla," Presley muttered under her breath though still loud enough that Zac could hear her. "But her favorite flower is Daisies. She loves daisies but don't buy her roses, she hates those so if you really care about her favorite buy daisies and you'll be good," she winked with that still knowing smile on her face.

The smile that proved she indeed knew about Zac's crush even if he semi tried to deny it still.

"Daisies it will be then," Zac nodded his head before turning to leave though before he could get to the door he heard Presley calling his name and he turned to face her.

"Avery has a crush on you too by the way," Presley spoke and her words made Zac pull a face because surely she was lying through her teeth. "I mean she had me dress her all pretty last night and today she's not even using me to help her get ready for her date with Easton. It's you she clearly cares more about impressing than him and yeah she has a crush on you too."

Shaking his head Zac laughed slightly, "You're crazy Pres," he said before turning on his heels to leave again and as he did he swore he could hear Presley call him a blind idiot and maybe he was.

It was better than getting his hopes up only to have them crushed later.

Getting back in his truck, Zac felt his phone vibrating right after he shut the door and he heaved a sigh before pulling it out. Seeing that Kate had texted him back and he opened it feeling apprehensive because what could she be saying in reply to what he had sent her?

_Glad to hear you had someone to help you through last night. Sounds like you may really love her Zachary and I'm proud of you if you do._

Biting his lip as he reread her words over Zac leaned against his seat feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Because if Kate was happy that he was in love then that meant she no longer cared for him and that ruined his hopes that one day she'd realize what she gave up now that he was going after his dreams.

But on the other hand she also knew that Zac may have liked Avery which he did and if he liked Avery maybe it was time he gave up on his hope of Kate wanting him even if it hurt kind of.

Heaving a tiny sigh Zac put his phone in the cup holder before starting his truck and driving off to the flower shop. Turning the radio up as he drove just to drown out his own thoughts and of course he felt at peace as Pearl Jam played.

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man_  
_She dreams in colour, she dreams in red, can't find a better man_


	11. Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You mean jock right?"

Avery made a face as she sat across from Easton at the restaurant he had taken her too for their date and she did her best to seem interested. Did her best to pretend that she was listening to what he was saying but it was hard when all he did was talk about himself.

Not even once talking or asking about her. Just talking about himself and football and again how he wanted to stay in this god forsaken town even after he finished college. Maybe follow in his dad's footsteps and become a cop or do like his mom wanted and be a lawyer.

Both jobs Avery knew were good but the fact that he wanted to stay here was disheartening.

"You think your dad would let us have his farm eventually?" Easton asked bringing Avery out of her thoughts and again she pulled a face. Confused on why he had asked that because obviously there was no way they'd end up married.

Not if he intended for her to stay here and not follow her dreams. Not when he probably wanted her to be some damn trophy wife like his mom was known for being.

"What?" Avery asked letting her confusion show.

"If we get married do you think your dad would let us have his farm? I mean I'm sure I could run a farm while being a cop and it'd be the perfect place to put down roots," Easton shrugged in between bites of his food.

Looking at her own almost uneaten food, Avery felt sick and not even sure if she could finish her food now. Hating that Easton was even mentioning marriage.

"I thought you said the other day that marriage was still a long way from your mind," Avery spoke remembering their conversation at the ice cream parlor.

Just like how she remembered Zac listening to her vent after as well as stealing her cherry from her ice cream.

"It is but mama and daddy said it's best to always have a game plan set just in case," Easton told her triumphantly like he was proud of himself for echoing words he had probably been taught. Words that were probably ingrained on him from a young age.

Avery swallowed hard as she reached for her glass of water and took a long drink. "I mean I've never asked my dad about if me or my future husband would get the farm. I think he'd have a heart attack if I asked such a thing," she told Easton, refraining from mentioning he'd really have one if he knew Easton was asking because her dad was not Easton's biggest fan.

Had even refused to let Easton into the house before their date. Instead he had, had a chat with Easton on the front porch and Avery was sure he had gotten his shotgun down to clean it in front of Easton as a way to scare Jesus into him.

Something that obviously hadn't worked if he was here thinking about if they could have the farm if they got married.

A farm Avery didn't really want because she never wanted to stay in Georgia full time once she did leave this place for college.

Easton laughed after Avery's words. His laugh making her cringe inside because it wasn't a cute a laugh, not like Zac's was but she probably shouldn't even be thinking of Zac while she was on a date with Easton but man was it hard.

Especially after their conversation at the library where he had told her she had been pretty enough last night to give someone a hard on. Information that helped her realize that maybe it had been her that had given him an erection last night, a thought which she found helped boost her confidence.

Though she had to have been crazy when she thought she heard a hint of jealousy at the end of their conversation when Easton had been the topic. There was no way he was jealous over her going on a date with the boy she had a crush on.

Yeah, she may have turned him on with how she dressed last night but she doubted he would even be interested in her because she was an eighteen year old girl and he was a thirty year old man who had been married before. Had experience with women and why would he want someone who had only ever kissed boys?

Never even had a boy touch her sexually though maybe after realizing what she had about Zac's erection she had thought of Zac touching her sexually. Zac's hand in places only her hand had ever touched. Maybe letting Zac's mouth go to those places too because she had heard from Presley that it felt really good when boys went down on girls.

But yeah she really shouldn't be thinking of that while here in this place with Easton who besides seeming a bit narcissistic was still nice. Had even brought her a bouquet of roses which were in his sports car parked outside.

A nice looking car that his mom and dad had more than likely bought for them.

"Your dad has to realize you're going to get married one day Avery," Easton spoke again once his laugh had died down. "Even my dad said tonight when I was getting ready for the date what a wonderful wife you'd make for someone. That you'd be the perfect mom and homemaker because your mom seemed like one."

Forcing a smile at Easton's words, Avery took another long drink of her water. "Is that why you are thinking of marriage all of sudden then. Trying to figure out what game plan would work for us?"

Easton nodded his head sheepishly like Avery had caught him, "Yeah I guess so," he confirmed as he gave Avery a half smile. "Just want to make sure I choose someone who I can settle down with and start a family. Make roots in this town after college and be a respectful Corbin like every other Corbin man before me."

Avery did her best to bite her tongue and keep from rolling her eyes at that. "But I'm not sure I want to stay here in this town Easton. I mean I plan on going to college in a city and I might like to stay there and open a bakery or start an art gallery depending on what I really want to major in."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind by next month. You're a woman Avery and women flip flop on their decisions all the time," Easton shrugged as if he was dismissing her words. "You'll graduate college and come back to this town and probably start a bakery here or be a good little housewife who stays home and raises the babies. You just seem like that kind of woman."

Again Avery forced a smile though she fell silent through the rest of their dinner. Barely touching it at all which hell she hadn't touched it much to begin with so it wasn't like it was a change from before this conversation and she felt relieved once Easton mentioned leaving.

Though the moment they were in his car and Avery was holding the roses on her lap, she stayed silent as he started his car and drove her home. A part of her wishing she had found her own way here because this was even more uncomfortable now.

Mainly because Easton was even more tainted in Avery's eyes. He was no longer as desirable as he once had been but well she was a forgiving person and she knew she'd probably give him a few more chances.

Because tonight could have just been a fluke and maybe he thought if he was this way it would impress her. Something it hadn't done at all.

Instead it had left a bad taste in her mouth as well as the need to just get home and find a way to forget this date had happened. Maybe text Zac and see if that could make her forget it because thinking of him on this date had helped some even if she shouldn't have been thinking of him.

But at this rate her crush on him was growing especially when she compared him to Easton.

Coming out of her thoughts when Easton slowly pulled in front of her house, her front porch blocked by a shiny blue truck, Avery raised an eyebrow because she knew the truck. It was Zac's truck but she wasn't sure what he'd be doing at her parents house now.

Especially since Avery knew that after she left for her date, her dad was taking her mom to the movies and their car wasn't back yet. So they weren't here but maybe something had happened to one of the animals and Jessica had, had to call him at the last minute.

"Well tonight was fun Avery," Easton said and as Avery turned to look at him she wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

It was all cocky like he thought he had done a good job on this date.

"I hope we can see each other again sometime this week," Easton continued in Avery's silence as he slowly unbuckled his seat belt and Avery did the same, wanting to leave his car as soon as she could.

Nodding her head Avery reached for the door handle, "I'll see how my week is plans wise. I think Presley may have some days off and want to hang out," she lied knowing that maybe she wasn't in such a hurry for another date even if she was a forgiving person.

After saying that Avery turned to move but before she could get far, she felt Easton's hand on the wrist that was closest to him and when she turned to see what else he wanted to say, Avery froze as she saw him coming in for a kiss.

A kiss that she had no time to move away from and so she just sat there as he kissed her. Her body going against everything she wanted as her lips moved with his. Though she wasn't surprised in the least when there was no spark.

Not to mention the kiss from his side felt way too rushed and sloppy. Like he wasn't even trying to impress her because he felt like he already had her in his back pocket.

Pulling away Avery blushed as she looked down, taking a breath to compose herself and without even uttering another word to him she left Easton's car and headed towards her front porch. Slowing down when she found Zac sitting on her porch steps, a bouquet of daisies in his hand.

"Zac?" Avery asked curiously as she walked a bit closer, seeing him look up when she reached him. "What are you doing here?"

Zac shrugged his shoulders as he gave her a sheepish look, standing up once she reached the step he had been standing on.

"I wanted to give you these," he answered as his eyes landed on the roses in her hand. "Though I see you already got flowers from the lover boy tonight so maybe I should just take these back home and keep them for myself."

Smiling softly Avery shook her head, "No, I'll still take them," she told him as she moved to her front door. "Just come inside while I find somewhere to put them because my hands are full and I can only hold one set of flower bouquets," she teased him as she opened the door.

Her smile growing when Zac did follow her inside. Though they both went silent until they made it to the kitchen and when they did Avery threw the roses in the trash as she went to the kitchen table where an empty vase sat.

One her mom kept there just in case her dad randomly brought home flowers which he did from time to time over small things that her mom did for him. It was just how he was and how he'd always be.

"You threw away the roses from Easton?" Zac asked sounding so perplexed by her actions. "Figured those would be the ones you put in a vase first and proudly displayed in your bedroom or something."

Avery let out a tiny laugh though it came out strained, "Date was kind of sucky so I didn't see the use in keeping flowers from someone who couldn't entertain me," she shrugged as she picked up the vase and walked to the counter that Zac was standing next too.

Laying the vase on the counter she took the flowers from Zac, "Why did you get me flowers for anyway?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow as she put the daisies in a vase.

"To thank you for listening to me last night," Zac answered as he blushed before looking away from her.

Avery smiling more when he did that because maybe it was cute that he was blushing because of her somehow.

"Any good friend would," Avery told him honestly as she nodded her head and she didn't know why but it felt weird to refer to them as friends even though they were.

They were friends who had only known each other for days.

"Yeah I guess they would," Zac spoke a hint of reluctance about something in his voice. "So how come the date was sucky and the boy of your dreams didn't hold your attention?"

Falling silent as she thought of the best way to answer Zac's question Avery leaned against the counter. Her mind replaying all the things that had been wrong about the date. "Well for starters he only talked about himself and when he didn't it was to talk about what would happen if we married and then he had the audacity to tell me I'd probably change my mind about the dreams I've had for a few years about my future. But I think the real kicker was when he kissed me without warning before I left his car."

Zac who had taken in everything just stood there for the longest time, Avery watching as a look of anger passed his face quickly and then a look of something else that she couldn't place passed it. Something that was like anger but yet different.

Maybe jealousy again or maybe she was just crazy.

"Sure sounds like a real winner that joke," Zac muttered out as he smiled though Avery could tell his smile was forced because it didn't reach his brown eyes and light them up the way it did when he normally smile. "Aren't you glad he'll be your husband one day then," he finished his voice taking on a teasing tone though his body still said different.

Like he didn't like the idea of Avery being married to Easton the way Avery didn't like the idea either.

"You mean jock right?" Avery asked with a roll of her eyes. "And I highly doubt I'll marry him. I'd much rather marry someone like my dad who actually cares for the woman he loves. Someone who will bring me flowers for little things I do, like my dad does my mom. Not someone who brings me flowers because it's our first date and he feels like he has too," she sighed realizing that for the millionth time tonight she was rambling on Zac.

A man who probably thought she was some silly teenage girl who had issues.

"No, I meant joke," Zac told her sounding sure in his words. "And I hope you find that person for you Avery. You're a good girl and you deserve it," he smiled sadly as he locked eyes with her after he spoke. "You deserve all the best and I don't think Easton is it so I really do hope you don't marry him even if he was thinking of marriage with you in mind tonight."

Avery only made a face at that and things fell silent between her and Zac. A silence that was accompanied by a weird static in the air. A static that had never really been there before but one she wasn't going to complain about either.

"I should go now," Zac said as he broke the silence and Avery nodded as she stayed silent. "Goodnight Avery," he sighed before he leaned in to kiss her cheek and Avery felt her eyes shut briefly.

Her cheek feeling warm under the pressure of his lips as her stomach did a million somersaults and when he pulled away and turned to walk away Avery felt like she wished he was staying.

Wished he didn't have to go because maybe she wanted more time with him.

"Hey Zac," she called out watching as he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her as if he was confused why she had stopped him. "Daisies are my favorite flower."

Zac smirked as he looked away from her gaze, again looking sheepish and his cheeks turning a bright pink. "I know," he confessed his voice all soft like he was telling her a secret. "I may have asked Presley what your favorite flower was so I could land in your good graces."

Smiling at that information Avery only chewed on her lip as she watched Zac once again turn away from her and walk away and as he did well she couldn't help but hope that maybe Presley was right and that maybe Zac did have a crush on her.

But at that thought Avery had to shake her head because no, there was no way because again she was an eighteen year old girl and he was a thirty year old man.

He could find someone closer to his age and someone who had way more experience than Avery did.

Heaving a small sigh, Avery moved from the counter and started to walk out of the kitchen and head to the stairs to head to her room. But before she could reach the stairs her ringtone for Zac went off.

_It's just a little crush (crush)_  
_Not like I faint every time we touch_

"Hello?" Avery asked after she had her cell phone in her hands and had hit talk, putting it up to her ear.

"Come outside," Zac spoke sounding almost urgent and how could Avery say no to that?

"I'll be there in a second," Avery told him before ending the phone call and putting her phone in the pocket of her jeans again.

Turning to head outside where she found Zac standing in front of the open driver's side door of his truck. Her legs carrying her to him quickly and she only hoped she didn't look pathetic in how fast she got to him. That she didn't seem desperate for just wanting to spend a few more seconds with him.

When she reached him though, Zac put his index finger to her lips to shush her before she even had a chance to talk.

"I...please don't kill me for this Avery," Zac sighed as he looked at her as he moved his finger away from her lips, both of his hands going to cup each of her cheeks and she just looked at him confused by why she'd kill him. "I've just been wanting to do this all night or ever since I knew that Easton had anyway," he laughed softly and Avery swallowed hard.

Getting the feeling she knew what he was about to do and when his face started to lean closer to hers, Avery just stood there her eyes falling closed when their lips connected in a kiss that at least this time she knew was coming in a way.

A kiss that she gave back much more easily than she had with Easton and one where she could tell Zac was actively trying to be good at it. Like he wanted to impress her and win her over and maybe it was working because she didn't pull away quickly at all.

Instead she kissed him even deeper, her lips opening to allow his tongue entrance as she lost herself to her senses. The only thing besides his skin on hers and the scent of his cigarette smoke which wasn't so bad right now registering was the song playing in his truck.

A song she actually knew for once because it was a song Presley had sang over and over again the night after Donnie had first kissed her.

_If you wanna know if he loves you so_  
_It's in his kiss_


	12. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Barely a child," Nikki sighed as she sat down next to Zac on the bed.

Zac looked up at Nikki sheepishly almost after his confession to her. A confession on how he had kissed Avery last night almost impulsively and one that he also could admit was done out of jealousy.

Jealousy that Easton had kissed her and more so that he had done it without her approval which was why he had given her warning first. Knowing that while Avery was young she wasn't dumb, far from it to be exact so he knew deep down she could probably read the situation.

Knew Zac was going to kiss her and she had let him. Had even kissed him back and seemed to enjoy it from what he could tell.

"And you just ran out on her after kissing her?" Nikki asked sounding like she was perplexed with Zac's thinking. "You said you thought she liked it but you just left her hanging like that?"

Zac blushed as he ran a hand through his still messy bed head hair, "I was afraid she didn't even if I thought she did. That and it occurred to me that maybe her older sister who was at home could have seen and the last thing I needed was a lecture about how I was kissing a child."

"Barely a child," Nikki sighed as she sat down next to Zac on the bed. "I mean she turned eighteen in November and it's now almost the end of June so barely a child."

"To some people she is still a child," Zac told Nikki. "You even said yourself at the diner the other day she was too young for me and she is but I kissed her and I liked it. She's the first person who I actively wanted to spend time with since everything with Katie."

Nikki smiled softly at that as she rested a hand on Zac's back, "Then talk to her. I get you're confused maybe even more so scared about kissing her then actually being accused of kissing a child but I bet you anything Zachary that she is just as confused as you are. Especially since you just ran out on her."

Zac sighed at that as he leaned into Nikki, "You're right you know," he told her knowing he needed to talk to Avery but he didn't want to right now.

Just wanted to continue being stubborn and wallow in his own fear. Fears that if anyone found out he'd be accused again of corrupting a child...someone so naive. Yet fears that he also had about himself.

Like maybe he was corrupting a child. Maybe he was no better than Easton, just a different kind of bad for Avery than Easton was.

Even if just being with Avery felt oddly right and maybe Avery was scared but maybe she also hated him now. Not for running off but what if he had read the situation wrong?

What if she hadn't liked the kiss and what if she thought he indeed was some creepy old man who preyed on the young and vulnerable even if Zac thought that was so far from the truth.

If she asked him for space or to never see him again then Zac would do it. He'd quit working for Rhett and leave Avery's life for good.

A thought that for some odd reason made him feel awful. Because how could he leave the life of the first girl...woman who he actually actively wanted in his life and to get to know since his ex-wife had cheated on him.

Being almost afraid that he'd never find that again in anyone but the world well it was funny and it had given him that again. Just in someone a lot younger than he was.

"I'm always right," Nikki spoke as she brought Zac out of his thoughts. "It's about time you acknowledged it."

Zac laughed at that as he shook his head though he stayed leaned into her. Almost wishing that somehow she had been his sister.

Wishing that Isaac were alive and fate would have allowed them to marry.

"Oh shush," Zac replied back teasingly. "I always acknowledge you're right even if I don't like it."

Nikki only hmmphed at that as she moved away from Zac some. "So does that mean you'll talk to Avery then?" she questioned. "I mean you have to go to the farm today anyhow."

"I may have called in sick," Zac admitted as he looked away from Nikki not wanting to see her judgemental eyes on him. "I just needed a day to come to terms with what happened. Figured Avery needed one too as well."

"I think what Avery needs is to see you and talk to you because a day away from you is just going to confuse her more with you kissing her and running," Nikki spoke or more like ranted. "Poor girl probably thinks you're ignoring her."

Blushing at Nikki's words, Zac kept his gaze off her. Knowing once again she was probably right and of course he was kicking himself. Hated that he had taken the day off and hated that he had just ran but he was scared.

Nothing more than a scared man who had feelings for a girl....young woman and he was absolutely terrified.

Terrified of what people would say and terrified of having feelings because the last time he had feelings for anyone it had been Kate and he had gotten burned.

"So what do I do?" Zac asked her as he finally chanced it and looked at Nikki. Not one bit surprised when he did see judgement there in her expression but he also saw something else.

He saw that sibling affection that Isaac had once had for him. Something he wished Taylor still had but all Taylor had was hatred that he wasn't dead.

All Taylor wanted was Isaac back and Zac as the dead one and that hurt him and terrified him too,

His whole life feeling like it was falling apart and coming together at the same time this summer.

Nikki sighed before scrunching up her nose, "Honestly, find a way to talk to Avery," she told him with a tiny smile. A part of Zac hating the answer she gave him. "For both of your sakes."

Before Zac could answer that his cell phone which was laying beside him started to ring a familiar ringtone. The one he had picked out for Avery.

_She likes me for me_  
_Not because I look like Tyson Beckford_  
_With the charm of Robert Redford_  
_Oozing out my ears_  
_But what she sees_  
_Are my faults and indecisions_  
_My insecure conditions_  
_And the tears upon the pillow that I shed_

Picking up his phone he just looked at it, almost wondering if somehow she had been reading Nikki's mind. Maybe Avery was psychic and just had never told him. Choosing now to let him know because she knew she had been the center of their conversation.

But then again Zac knew that was absurd. Knew there was no way Avery was psychic because if she was surely she would have known about his crush before he had impulsively kissed her.

When the phone finished ringing he just turned to look at Nikki who once again had judgement on her face.

"I just need a day," Zac defended with a shake of his head. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow could be too late Zachary."

"If it is then it is," Zac told Nikki with a resigned shrug which only made Nikki roll her eyes as she stood from the bed.

"You're a stubborn asshole," Nikki chided him. "And I'd stay here and rant at you all day but I have to get home to my husband," she spoke before heading towards his door. "Please do talk to Avery soon or I'm going to stick my foot up your ass."

Zac laughed softly not saying anything as Nikki slipped out of his apartment. But even though he had laughed he half suspected Nikki would do it, stick her foot up his ass.

So he did know he'd have to talk to Avery soon, lest he wound up with Nikki's foot in his ass. An unpleasant thought for him.

Sighing though he stood from his bed, wanting to just take a long hot shower and maybe go to a bar not far from here. Get a bit drunk even if it was Monday.

Alcohol maybe helping him feel better, maybe it would even give him liquid courage and he could call Avery up and chat on the phone with her about the kiss.

Let her know how he truly felt or maybe he'd just ignore it and drown in his sorrows like the coward he could be. The coward he'd always be. Something that at times made him feel no better than Easton and like Avery was just out of his league too.

A part of him knowing he shouldn't have kissed her. Even if he had liked it, could still feel her lips against his when he closed his eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing as he sat at the bar an hour later, drinking a beer slowly, Zac came out of his thoughts as a pretty blonde sat down beside him. A blonde who he knew he hadn't seen in this town yet and he had thought he had met everyone. It felt that small.

She was no Avery that was for sure but she was attractive enough that he could flirt with at least and so he turned to look at her.

Blushing when he caught her staring at him with a hungry sort of lust in her eyes. The type of lust he was used to seeing from women. The type of look he had seen in all the women he had one night stands with back in Nashville.

But before he could even open his mouth to say anything, all the words he had in his throat died when he heard a familiar giggle from somewhere behind him.

His body turning away from the blonde as his eyes landed on a booth mere feet from him where the ghost he was trying to run from sat. Sitting across from Presley and who he could only assume was Presley's boyfriend and the moment he stared at her, his stare must have been like a magnet because she turned to look at him.

Their brown eyes connecting in the dim light of the bar and he knew he was as good as dead when the smile that had followed her giggle faded.

Avery now aware that he had never been sick like he had told Rhett he was when he called and asked for today off. Avery now also probably realizing that he had been ignoring her.

A thought that made him feel sick because while he had been ignoring her, he felt guilty that now she knew it. Felt guilty knowing or even thinking that maybe he hurt her feelings or made her feel less of herself because he had ignored her.

When he was only ignoring her out of his own cowardice and not anything she had done.

Staying frozen in his seat, Zac watched as Avery said something to Presley and the boy with her before slipping out of the booth and the moment she headed for the door Zac's body finally decided it was time to move.

His feet following behind her as she headed outside.

"Avery," Zac spoke once they were both outside. The night air hitting him rather harshly. "Can we please talk?" he asked as she slowed her walking some though she didn't turn to face him.

"Please," he begged again and it was the begging that seemed to make her stop. Make her turn to look at him expectantly.

Zac knowing he'd have to explain himself now whether he wanted too or not.


	13. High and Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So he frenched you?!" Presley exclaimed as she shook her head.

Avery chewed on her lip as she sat on her bed, looking up at Presley who had been pacing her bedroom ever since arriving earlier in the day because Avery had texted her an asap message last night after Zac had left rather quickly after kissing her.

A kiss that had left Avery a jumbled mess of nerves and of course she had needed her friend. Almost thankful that Presley had today off and could come over. Most Monday's Presley had to work so it was rare when she had a Monday off and maybe whatever higher power was up in the sky was working in Avery's favor.

"So he just kissed you and bolted?" Presley asked as she stopped pacing. "Not even saying a word about the kiss."

"Yep, just left me high and dry," Avery confirmed with a frown now. "After I allowed him to stick his tongue in my mouth," she added on with a blush not sure if she should have even revealed that tiny bit to Presley. That Zac had french kissed her.

Had been her first french kiss actually and it had been a nice feeling. The way his tongue had brushed across hers.

"So he frenched you?!" Presley exclaimed as she shook her head. "He fucking frenched you and then just left. That asshole," she muttered with a shake of her head. "I ought to stay here and kick his ass for you myself when he shows up for work especially after he used me to find out your favorite flowers."

"He called in sick," Avery informed Presley with a tiny laugh at Presley's spit fire attitude. An attitude that Avery sometimes wondered if she had because of her ginger hair color.

Presley huffed loudly, "Yeah well I doubt the prick is really sick," she told Avery as she plopped down beside her.

"Probably not but maybe he just doesn't want to see me," Avery reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe he lied when he said he had wanted to kiss me ever since he knew Easton had and maybe you've read the signs all wrong. He doesn't have a crush on some girl who is barely a woman and the kiss was impulsive and scared him and now he wants to avoid me. Avoid the girl who now has some hopeless crush on him."

Avery's words seemed to make Presley pause her facial features softening some. A smile slowly forming on her lips.

"You mean you are falling for that assholes charms?" she asked as she nudged Avery's shoulder. "And here I thought you'd be forever smitten with Easton."

"I do still like Easton," Avery defended though in all actuality she was finding her affections for him died the longer she hung around him and got to know him. "But I may kind of have a silly crush on Zac," she admitted with a blush.

Presley's smile grew at that, "Well trust me that prick may have up and ran last night but I think he has a crush on you too and I think you should call him and try to talk with him. Maybe set up some secret rendezvous with him like in those chick flicks."

"My life isn't a chick flick Pres," Avery sighed as she looked down at the pajama pants she was still wearing. "What if he ignores my calls?" she asked honestly afraid Zac would ignore her.

Because despite Presley thinking Zac had a crush on her Avery was convinced she was wrong still even after the kiss. If he had, had a crush he wouldn't have just tucked his tail and ran after kissing her. He really wouldn't have.

Presley scrunched up her nose at that almost as if she was lost in thoughts that she didn't like. "Then you call Easton up and sit up a double date with you and him and me and Donnie and you forget about Zac."

Now it was Avery who made a face because even the prospect of another date with Easton didn't sit well with her. Not after the first date but maybe she could be nice and give him another try and well Presley and Donnie would be there so it may not be all that bad.

"It will just make you hate Easton when he goes on his endless tirades about his future goals and his daddy's money and how he belittles females," Avery told Presley though somehow Avery wasn't sure Presley would mind all that much.

After all she was engaged to Donnie and she wasn't even a senior in high school yet. Would be when school started up in a matter of months but not yet.

"I can handle him," Presley spoke sounding confident as she stood from the bed. "Now call Zac while I go bug your mom to make me one of her marvelous omelettes and after I eat we will come up with date plans if it has come to the double date option."

Avery only sighed, "Fine," she muttered warily watching as Presley left her bedroom after her agreement to call Zac.

Once Presley was fully out of sight and Avery could hear her footsteps on the stairs Avery slowly stood from her bed on shaky feet as she walked to the nightstand where her phone was. Giving it a nervous glance as she picked it up and turned it on.

Hating how fast it was working right now because usually when she wanted it to work it would be slow but now when she was dreading something it wouldn't be slow. But the funny thing was Avery wasn't sure if she was dreading Zac answering and having to talk to him or dreading him not answering and being stuck on a date with Easton.

Shaking her head though she went to her contacts and found Zac quickly. Feeling her nerves growing as she clicked his name and put the phone to her ear, listening to it ring and ring before finally going to voicemail.

Avery opting not to leave him one because what was the use? She was right and he was avoiding the pathetic girl with a crush which was more than likely one sided.

Ending the call Avery laid her phone back down finally realizing then that what she had been dreading hadn't been Zac answering the phone. In fact she would have loved it if he had because that meant she could have spent time with him if they agreed to talk about the kiss.

Even if it had been her getting hurt when he told her what she knew. But what she had been dreading was the date with Easton which was inevitable now. Avery not at all sure what this meant for her crush on the boy. She should have still had one on him.

Besides being a bit narcissistic and stuck in the fifties with his thinking he was perfect and yet Avery almost felt there was something off about him. Yet for now she'd give him a chance especially since it seemed Zac wouldn't or didn't want her.

Was actively trying to avoid her even.

With one last sigh Avery turned on her heel and left her room. Going downstairs to the kitchen to tell Presley of her plans and maybe even wrangle an omelette from her mom as well. Maybe needed one just so she could eat away her feelings.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery who was sitting at a booth at a bar in town across from Presley and Donnie let out a laugh at some joke that Donnie had told. All three of them telling jokes or stories to pass the time as they waited on Easton to show up but of course he had warned them he'd be late.

Mentioned when Avery had texted him to make the plans that he had football practice today and that the coach would probably be harsh and make it go over since last time most of the team had acted out.

But Avery was mid laugh when she felt eyes on her from the bar. Her head turning and spotting the man who had been ignoring her since their kiss last night. Her smile and laugh dying out when her gaze went from Zac to the blonde sitting next to him.

A blonde who was facing him with a lusty look even if Zac wasn't facing her. He must have been though with the way his body was positioned and Avery hated the pit of jealousy she had in her stomach as well as the hurt feeling as well.

Hated having proof that she was right yet again and that he had indeed been ignoring her and he wasn't sick today. That he had chosen to lie to her dad just to avoid Avery.

Snapping out of her daze Avery turned to Presley quickly, "I think I am going to go outside for some air," she lied before standing up and quickly heading outside.

A part of her knowing Zac would follow after which is maybe why she did it. Wanting a chance to confront him after how he had treated her. Wanted to let him know he didn't have to avoid her or make things weird.

But as she headed to Presley's car once she was outside, hearing Zac calling her name Avery only slowed down. Feeling a bit stubborn on turning to face him but when he had said please his begging voice sounding worse Avery finally stopped.

Turning on her heel as she looked at Zac expectantly a silence forming between them now. Almost as if both were afraid to speak.

"I see you weren't sick," Avery said breaking the silence even if Zac had been the one to follow her. The one who seemed as if he wanted to talk but now was too scared. "Though I kind of figured you weren't sick anyway."

Zac blushed at that looking away from Avery. "I'm sorry," he told her before reaching behind him to scratch at his neck. Acting sheepish now that Avery had called him on his bullshit. "I wasn't...I mean I'm not...It wasn't because of you."

"But it is because of me," Avery sighed as she made a face. "Because of our kiss," she told him watching again as he looked sheepish. "You don't have to act all weird on me because you regret it. We can just pretend it never happened and move on. Go back to being friends or whatever we were before the kiss," she shrugged.

Not sure what they were before the kiss. After all they had still really only known each other for days even if it felt longer. Even with all their banter it seemed sometimes like her soul or some part of her had known Zac all her life.

"You think I regret it?" Zac questioned sounding taken aback by Avery's words. "You think I'm avoiding you because I regret doing something that I wanted to do?"

Avery nodded her head as she searched for what to say to that. When in the end the truth was as simple as a head nod yes. She had indeed thought that was why Zac was avoiding her.

"I don't regret it," Zac spoke in Avery's silence. "I avoided you today because I'm a coward," he frowned and god his frown. It broke Avery's heart in ways and made her miss his smile because god it was so beautiful when the boy smiled.

His smile being one of the best she had seen ever and his frown well it wasn't something she liked. Had seen it a bit too often especially the night at the bar when he confessed about how his brother had said that he wanted him dead.

Avery offered him a sad smile, "How are you are a coward?"

"Running after," Zac answered quickly as he again scratched the back of his neck. "Not staying and telling you that I liked the kiss," he whispered almost like he was afraid to admit that out loud. "Instead I ran because I was scared that I was a creep for kissing a child and that maybe I had read you wrong. Maybe you hadn't wanted the kiss and would hate me for being that creepy old thirty year old man who creeps on eighteen year old girls."

"I don't hate you," Avery assured him feeling a bit more at ease at his words. Especially when he had said he liked the kiss. "And I'm not a child. I'm eighteen and I'm an adult even if I just became one months ago."

Zac's frown lingered on his lips at that, "Like I said I'm a coward."

"Maybe but you came after me anyway," Avery told him as her sad smile turned a bit more genuine. "Here you are not seeming like a coward."

Now it was Zac who went silent for a bit a look of realization settling on his face. "Are you saying you set me up to come after you crazy girl?" he asked her in that usual teasing tone she was used to from him returning and it made Avery happy.

Especially when his frown went away after that.

"I just wanted to talk and tell you what I told you," Avery shrugged her shoulders. "Though maybe I was kind of jealous at the sight of your blonde friend next to you as well. Reminded me you'd never want a child like me," she admitted as she blushed now.

Feeling vulnerable with all that she had just told him. How he could add up the clues and realize that she had a crush on him. One that maybe he did return if he had liked the kiss...wanted it even.

"You did me so dirty," Zac laughed as he walked a bit closer to Avery. "You play dirty Avery Winston."

"I learned from my dad," Avery spoke with a tiny smirk as she chewed on her bottom lip. A part of her knowing that she should head back inside Easton would be here soon. "We umm..you should get back to your blonde friend and I have...I'm sort of expecting Easton. Presley had the idea of a double date."

After saying the last bit Avery watched as Zac's nostrils flared slightly like he was angry.

"The blonde isn't my friend. I don't even know her," Zac finally said but the words were left unsaid that if he hadn't somehow spotted Avery he probably would have gotten to know the blonde. At least in the biblical sense. "But do we really have to go inside?" he questioned as he once again stepped a bit closer to Avery.

Close enough that Avery knew one more step and he'd be in her personal bubble.

"Where else would we go?" Avery asked him not even saying yes or no. Though she should have said no. She had a double date and she couldn't just leave Easton high and dry with Presley and Donnie.

Zac only smirked, "You'll see if you come with me," he told her and Avery hated but also liked the way he was playing coy.

Also maybe liked how he looked smug. Like he knew Avery's answer even before she did.

Heaving a sigh Avery shook her head, "Fine I'll come with," she told him as she agreed. "But just let me go to Presley's car and get my cell phone so I can text her and let her know where I'm at," she said watching as he just nodded his head and after he had she turned and finished walking to her friend's car.

Almost thankful that Presley had left it unlocked because it made it easier to slip inside and get the cellphone which she had left behind. Having forgotten her purse at home and of course the white cotton sundress she had on had no pockets.

After retrieving the phone Avery turned and spotted Zac standing at his truck lost in thought as he stared down at his own phone and Avery smiled some.

Finding him beautiful like that somehow.

Though she didn't ponder that thought long. Instead she walked to his truck as well and smiled when he looked up from his phone the moment she was there.

Like he had only been using his phone as a distraction as he waited.

"Nothing interesting from your friends?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow as Zac moved to the passenger side of his truck. Avery following him closely.

Zac shook his head as he made a face, "Not if you consider a kissing picture of Nikki and her husband interesting," he shrugged before opening the door for her.

"Yeah I guess that is kind of boring and maybe sickeningly sweet," Avery laughed before stepping up and into his truck once the door was open.

Feeling nervous now that she was inside of his truck. Her nerves only growing when Zac got inside too and started it up.

"At least my truck has air conditioning unlike your dad's," Zac spoke bringing Avery out of her own head.

Avery laughed again as she watched Zac move to turn on the air conditioning once they were on the road. Heading to god knew where.

"Yeah well my dad's truck is ancient," Avery reasoned. "But he's too stubborn to get a new model for the farm hands to use. I guess he'd rather you all sweated to death or something."

"Well the stubbornness is obviously a family trait too," Zac commented so casually and Avery just gave him a playful glare.

She really couldn't dispute him though because it was a family trait. It was probably why she refused to cut Easton out just yet. She was stubborn and had hope he could stop being an asshole.

"Maybe," Avery conceded as Zac turned on the radio after a bit.

The truck falling silent except for the beginning of the song which had started to play on that damn nineties station he loved so much.

_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_  
_And I wish I was special_  
_You're so fuckin' special_

 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here._

Zac making a move to reach to turn the song after a few of the lyrics had been sung but Avery moved to stop him. Hating the electric buzz she felt run through her as their hands connected.

"No, leave it be," Avery told him with a smile. "I don't mind the horrible nineties music so much anymore."

Zac made a face at that, "That wasn't why I was going to cut it off," he explained and Avery didn't quite understand what he meant by that.

But of course she didn't question him. Instead she decided to ask once again where they were going.

"So where are we going?"

Zac let out a tiny laugh, "See stubborn and persistent on finding out where I am taking you," he told her as he shot her a glance though his eyes stayed mostly on the road. "I was...well there is this lake not too far from town and I guess I kind of wanted to go swimming."

"Swimming?" Avery mused as she looked at him like he was crazy. "But neither of us having anything to swim in."

Zac shifted uncomfortably in his seat before things fell silent for just a beat. "My sister-in-law and I used to swim in this lake naked all the time," he admitted so brazenly that again Avery looked at him like he was crazy.

Wondering if maybe somehow he had, had an affair with his sister-in-law and hell maybe that was another reason why he and his brother had a rocky relationship.

"Though I guess we could just swim in our underwear," Zac finally finished and now it was Avery who shifted uncomfortably.

A blush coating her cheeks as she imagined facing Zac in her underwear. Which was at least better than naked.

"Underwear is fine," Avery told him softly. The truck going silent again except for the song he had tried to turn off still playing.

_I want you to notice_  
_When I'm not around_  
_You're so fuckin' special_  
_I wish I was special_


	14. Bound To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "The better question here though should be are you ready?"

Arriving at the lake as the silence in his truck grew after mentioning swimming in their underwear Zac hastily shut off the car just to end the damned Radiohead song. A song that played on how he was feeling even after their conversation in the bar parking lot.

Zac still felt like a creep. A creep who liked kissing eighteen year old girls. A girl who had basically made a scene just to get him to follow her out of the bar like the puppy he was.

But just because she had done that, just because she had flirted and admitted to being jealous of some blonde woman whose name he had never learned didn't mean he had to indulge his crush on her. A crush that did seem to be if he was reading the signs right returned.

Avery Winston having a crush on him just like he had on her but he was the adult here....well no she was too but he was the older adult. The more experienced one, the one who'd get the blame if anything happened between them and what he should be doing is putting an end to it.

Zac shouldn't have invited her to come with him to some secretive place. Something he had only done in jealousy over the idea of her double date with Presley, Donnie and Easton. Jealousy and anger because Easton didn't deserve Avery since he was cheating on her with some blonde teenager named Naomi.

A fact Zac still wanted to reveal to Avery somehow but then again maybe he should stay out of it and let it come out on it's own because it was bound to happen. Just like again he shouldn't have been indulging this crush and making things worse by bringing her to a lake.

Mention swimming when he knew it meant underwear and underwear meant seeing her nearly naked. A thought that already had him half hard. Which didn't help the feeling he had that he was just one huge creep. Walking down a dangerous line with an eighteen year old girl who was going to be the death of him surely.

It hadn't been his cheating ex-wife or his angry brother or the cigarettes Avery hated him smoking. No it was going to be his boss's daughter that did him in and put him in an early grave.

"Zac?" Avery's voice questioned breaking Zac out of his own thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked with an amused eyebrow raise when he turned to look at her and he felt his cheeks get hot.

"Y..yeah," Zac answered hating the way his voice cracked. "Just we don't have to swim if you don't want too. We could just sit in the truck and talk. We're good at talking."

Avery laughed at that, "Then let's not talk right now," she told him as she unbuckled. "Let's swim and then talk or swim and talk at the same time but anyway let's just swim," she nodded her head and Zac was surprised that clearly she wanted to still swim after knowing it would be in her underwear.

She had gotten so awkward after first finding out. That's why his truck had fallen silent.

"Are you sure?" Zac asked her wanting to make sure she was. Not wanting to just force himself and his ideas on her.

She had enough of that with the other boy vying for her affections. Not that Zac was vying for anything because he shouldn't want that.

"I'm positive," Avery told him and the look she gave him as well as her tone did a bit to reassure him and so he unbuckled as well, slipping out of his truck in a hurry. Listening as Avery did the same and the moment he was out he began to undress.

His eyes going down to his boxers once that was all he was clad in and he almost wished he could will the semi he had in away but he couldn't. It was there to stay and all he could do was hope that Avery didn't notice.

At the thought of Avery, Zac turned around pausing as he found her just as she was lifting the sundress over her head. The blush from before coming back as he made out the color of her bra from where he stood. A simple baby blue color and he hated that he wanted to know if she had on a matching set.

If her panties were baby blue just like her bra was.

"I can feel you staring," Avery told him as she turned around to face him and despite the smirk on her lips, Zac's blush grew as well and the voice in his brain telling him he was a creep grew louder.

Zac shook his head, "I....I wasn't....I'm not....I just wanted to see if you were ready to get in," he sighed hating how he had stumbled for the right words.

Hating how flustered Avery was making him and that was only from seeing half her baby blue bra and imagining matching panties.

He'd drop dead once he for certain got to see the bottom half. Especially if they were tight and he were allowed to see the imprint of the opening to a place his cock wouldn't mind being and as if to prove it's point it twitched slightly.

Zac having to reach down slowly to adjust himself. Do his best to hide his growing erection.

"Yeah I guess I am ready to get in," Avery said and as he looked up from adjusting himself Zac watched as she moved to walk to the front of truck. "The better question here though should be are you ready?"

Blushing Zac walked to where she was his eyes of course doing a scan of her body and he was pleased to see her panties matched her bra.

"I'm always ready," Zac retorted playfully getting the feeling Avery was getting amusement from how off he was right now.

Avery looked at him skeptically, "Then race me into the water," she smirked again and before even giving him time to fully take in her words she was running in.

"Not fair," Zac called out playfully as his brain finally kicked in and he ran behind her. "You got a head start," he said once they had reached the water. Avery stepping in before him though he wasn't too far behind.

The cold water a refreshing feeling from the Georgia heat as well as his bodies own heat because of Avery in her matching underwear.

Avery laughed as she turned to face Zac as she walked deeper into the water. Zac of course following behind her every step of the way.

"You know I don't play fair Zac," she told him once they were in the middle of the lake. Both of them practically on top of each other and using their arms and knees to stay afloat. "You said so in the bar parking lot earlier," she reminded him.

Zac rolled his eyes playfully at that, "Can we just forget that conversation happened?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aww do you feel like a coward still?" Avery questioned still teasing him and yes Zac knew then she was taking pleasure in his pain. She was beginning to prove to be way more than he thought she was.

"No," Zac defended because it wasn't a coward he felt like now. "Just kind of feel like a creep because you know I...that I wanted to kiss you."

Avery pouted at that her body moving closer to Zac's and he froze when she let her arms go around his neck and now her body was practically against his which did nothing to kill his boner. In fact it probably had made it worse than what it already was.

Zac blushing again because he knew there was no way she didn't feel it and now knew he was hard. Hard because of her.

"You never asked me how I felt about it though did you Zac?" Avery asked him and there was a tone in her voice Zac had never heard before.

Swallowing hard Zac shook his head no because she had a point. He hadn't asked her how she had felt about the kiss. Just knew she had been jealous of the blonde at the bar and had lured him outside to get him to talk.

"I liked it," Avery revealed in his silence. "I liked the kiss and I don't regret. Maybe I should though right since I like Easton or I think I do," she said almost as if she was conflicted on how she felt about the prick.

A fact that surprised Zac but he stayed silent just telling from the look on her face she had more to say.

"I was scared you called out because of me. I knew it had to do with the kiss but I thought it was because you were avoiding me. Afraid I'd want a relationship or something. Afraid you'd have to let down a girl you saw as a child despite the fact you french kissed them," she laughed and Zac's cheeks got hotter.

His brain filled with the image of kissing her and how his tongue had felt in her mouth. Remembered how she had tasted.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Zac apologized genuinely. "It was never because of you. Just me."

Avery smiled as she nodded her head, "I know that now," she told him as she inched her head a bit closer to his. "Which is why I do hope we can go back to being friends or something."

"Or something?" Zac questioned as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Though his brain told him she just meant the or something because they had only known each other for days. A full week hadn't even past yet despite the fact that it felt like his soul had known her forever.

"Or something," Avery repeated what he said before inching her face ever closer to his. Until their lips were touching again.

Zac surprised by the fact that this time she was the one who initiated the kiss between them. But maybe he shouldn't have been. After all her arms had went around his neck and then her face had inched closer to his.

All the signs had been there he just had been shit at reading them.

Feeling his brain kick in though Zac soon kissed Avery back. His hands going to her waist as he pulled her a bit closer and if she couldn't feel his erection before she surely did now.

Something that should have made Zac feel awful but when Avery bit down on his lip softly. All he did was deepen the kiss feeling the farthest thing from awful right now.


	15. Bad Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Fallen into a world of shit and complications," he said and his words still didn't help Avery's heartbeat.

"So friends or something?" Zack questioned as he sat down next to Avery on the tailgate of his truck which was pulled down so they could sit on it as they dried off.

Zac having returned after turning the truck on so they could at least have music and not sit in just silence...or at least uncomfortable silence if their talk got too weird.

At least that's what Avery told herself anyway was the reason why Zac was playing music now. Why they needed background noise.

"Friends or something," Avery nodded her head with a playful smile as she felt her cheeks getting warm. Her hair still dripping down onto her back. "Friends who kiss," she said as her smile grew. "Maybe that should be the proper term. Friends who kiss and friends who get sexually aroused by one another."

"Sexually aroused..." Zac started looking and sounding confused until realization hit him and Avery was sure even in the moonlight she could see a bit of pink on his cheeks. "Yeah I did get sexually aroused by you," he sighed.

Avery smirked innocently as she let her eyes move from his face down to his wet boxers. His erection still visible so he was still turned on. Would be until he could get some relief.

"Seems you still are," Avery told him as she looked back up at his face. "But I didn't mean just you fyi," she revealed a bit teasingly.

Zac falling silent at that and there was a new look on his face. His cheeks looking a bit more pink now as he took in what she had said.

That she too had gotten turned on from kissing him. Not just kissing him though but the way his hands had felt on her skin as he held her closer.

She was almost thankful once that kiss had ended and they both awkwardly stayed in the lake a bit longer. Swimming in silence. An uncomfortable silence that Avery was afraid she had put them in again after what she had just said.

Hating that she felt she shouldn't have been so bold. Should have just kept the fact that she had gotten wet from more than just the lake to herself.

Avery was about to open her mouth, ask Zac if he was okay but before she could even speak his lips were on hers again. His brain at least finally compelling him to do something and this something was better than nothing. At least in Avery's eyes.

Though Avery was a bit surprised at the urgency of this kiss. How rough he was. Like knowing that he turned her on had just made his own excitement even worse

But Avery wasn't about to break the kiss and ask him. Instead she responded to the kiss. A tiny moan coming out as she felt his hand on her thigh.

Avery's own hand reaching down to where his was. Surprising even herself as she slowly guided it to the top of her panties. Realizing then that she wanted him to touch her. Wanted him to see how wet she was for him. How much she wanted him in this moment.

Him and only him. Not Easton just him.

"Avie," Zac muttered out as he pulled away from her. The nickname leaving his mouth so easily when he had never used it before.

Had always only called her crazy girl or just Avery...or brown haired lass in another language. But he had never called her Avie and she didn't mind it. Not in this instance anyway.

"Touch me," Avery spoke her voice coming out soft despite her whole body wanting it. "Please," she added on as she chewed on her lip her brown eyes meeting his. "Touch me."

Watching as Zac exhaled loudly and visibly Avery was afraid he wouldn't give her what she wanted. That his brain had somehow reminded him of how wrong things probably were. The age difference, the fact she maybe liked Easton and the possibility of murder from her dad who he worked for being enough to make him retract his hand.

Tell her they should get dressed and head back to her house.

But luckily for Avery that didn't happen. His hand finally slipped so effortlessly inside of her panties which were still a bit wet from the water. Avery holding her breath as she felt his fingertips move against the bit of skin just above where she wanted his hand.

The breath finally coming out when his hand reached its destination. Another moan coming out as he rubbed her softly with hands that were far from soft. Hands that had callouses from all the work he was doing on her daddy's farm.

Hands that didn't belong to her. Which up until tonight had been the only hands to touch her in the place where Zac was. The only hands that had brought herself to pleasure had been her own but tonight Avery knew she wouldn't mind it if Zac did.

Didn't mind at all that he was the first boy....man she had done more than just kiss.

Zac again let out a breath as he continued to rub her. Avery's eyes falling shut as she felt herself getting wetter than what she had already been.

Her body clearly responding to the touches he was giving her. Wanting more of them because they felt so good. Better than her own had ever felt.

But of course they would. Zac knew what he was doing after all. He had been with women, had way more experience than Avery's measly just kissing boys experience. He had touched women like this before. He had fucked women and he clearly knew what he was doing.

Knew just the right ways to touch her to get the reactions he wanted or even just how to get her even more turned on. Make her pussy tingle and ache.

"Fuck," Avery hissed out as her eyes opened when she felt him slip a finger inside of her wetness. The intrusion stinging just a bit.

Not much but enough that she felt it and tensed only slightly. Zac stilling his finger inside of her though he didn't remove it.

Avery blushing again as his eyes scanned her over. Like he was trying to judge the situation on everything that had just happened.

"Did....are you hurt?" Zac asked finally his voice rougher than usual. Avery realizing only then that the roughness could be because of his own desire. A desire that was solely for her right now and not any of the women from his past.

Shaking her head Avery took a shaky breath, "I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just I've only ever done this to myself," she told him almost embarrassed at her lack of experience. "Never done more than kiss a boy before."

After telling Zac that Avery felt her blush grow as he looked her over again. Avery hoping that somehow her admission didn't make him call this whole thing off.

No, she wanted to have an orgasm tonight and not one brought on by her own hand. She wanted Zac to get her off. The man she hadn't even known a full week yet. Though it would be a week in a few days.

But even the short amount of time felt like forever. Like her body or some other part of her had known him for way longer.

"If you want me to stop tell me," Zac told her softly before beginning to move his finger in and out of her slowly. As if he was afraid of hurting her. "At anytime you can tell me to stop and I will."

Nodding her head Avery bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. Not sure if a moan would be a good enough way to tell him that she understood but she doubted that she'd want him to stop. So instead she stayed with the head nod.

Which must have been fine with Zac because he didn't say anymore. He just kept his finger moving, his lips soon finding their way down onto her neck.

Avery's eyes once again falling shut as she let her hips move in time with his fingers. Her body loosening up from the kisses and the way he kept his finger slow.

Even if it wouldn't hurt her if he went faster. Just a bit.

Though she didn't say anything because she was still so afraid that if she said anything this whole thing would stop before she had an orgasm. So she just let herself enjoy what was happening, her ears picking up on the music that was playing.

Of course it was a song she didn't recognize but it was fitting, especially with how she felt right now.

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_  
_If anything could ever be this good again_  
_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_  
_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when_

"Oh," Avery moaned loudly as she felt Zac slip a second finger inside of her. His teeth lightly nipping at her skin after her moan.

"You like that?" Zac asked against her skin, his breath hitting it and creating goosebumps as well as adding on to how turned on she already was. "Like my fingers fucking you crazy girl?" he asked another question and right after he spoke he let his tongue come out and lick at the skin he had just been nipping at.

Avery shutting her eyes tightly as she nodded her head. "Y..yeah," she told him as she moved her hips a bit faster. "I like your fingers fucking me," she told him. Her blush once again growing because she had never talked this dirty before.

Felt just a bit naughty in a good way.

Zac must have liked it though. Hearing her mouth say such dirty words because he moaned at that and she wasn't even touching him. Something she'd have to make up for after she reached her orgasm.

Repay what he was doing to her and ask him to teach her how to touch him. How to get him off like she was getting him off.

Though she had enough sense to know if he allowed her to get him off that would mean he'd have to more than likely take his boxers off and she'd see him naked or she'd see as much as one could see while outside in the dark with nothing but the moonlight.

The idea of seeing him naked making Avery nervous because she hadn't seen naked men in person. Only in porn once or twice.

But even the nerves weren't enough to stop Avery from feeling good. Heck they may have in a weird way set her off even more. Images of a naked Zac playing behind her shut eyes as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Finally moving them faster now.

Hopefully having gotten a clue that she wanted faster when she had began to move her hips faster.

Opening her eyes as she felt her orgasm beginning to build up Avery chewed on her lip as Zac once again nipped at the skin of her neck. Wondering if he too could somehow read her signs and know she was close. His fingers had slowed some.

"I'm going too..." Avery started but stopped midway as she felt his thumb lightly brush across her clit. Causing a loud moan to come out as Avery felt him smirk against her skin.

"You're going to what?" Zac asked her as he let his lips trail up to her ear. "Come for me?" he questioned her again. "Was that it? Are you going to come for me?"

Nodding her head Avery once again moaned loudly as his thumb brushed across her clit again. Her hips bucking up harshly as she tried to get that feeling back.

But of course Zac denied her that. Instead going back to just using two of his fingers to fuck her.

"Then come for me Avie," Zac told her as he kissed her ear softly. "Come for me my crazy girl," he sighed out softly as his lips moved from her ear.

Kissing down her cheek and when Avery turned her head just a bit their lips met once more in a kiss. Avery letting her eyes fall shut as she felt her orgasm hit finally. Her pussy clenching around his fingers which had slowed even more.

A moan escaping Zac's mouth softly. Their kiss becoming a bit sloppy as she rode her orgasm out on his fingers. Her body feeling a bit like jello right now.

A feeling that stayed even after he had slipped his fingers out of her and pulled away from the kiss. Avery watching as he sucked his fingers clean which she may have found a bit hot. The fact that he was so willing to just lick his fingers off after having them in her.

Something she had never even done to her own fingers.

"I umm I can return the favor," Avery spoke up once her breathing had calmed some. "I mean you're still hard," she said as she looked down at his boxers. Seeing the hard on he still had.

Zac chewed on his lip as he looked over at her, Avery seeing the hesitant look in his eye. Though she didn't see how her getting him off could be any worse than what they had already done.

"Are you sure?" Zac questioned her softly. "I don't want you to feel like you have too just because I fingered you," he said and his words made Avery smile.

Avery getting the feeling that this was him telling her he didn't want to pressure her. Like he had done when he told her if she wanted him to stop at anytime when he was fingering her to tell him and he would. Which Avery found sweet.

How he seemed to care about whether she was okay and if she truly wanted what was happening. Zac somehow proving yet again he was better than Easton, the boy who had forced a kiss on her during their first date.

"I want too," Avery told him sounding confident. "You're going to have to show me how though. At least until I get the hang of what you like," she admitted and she was sure whatever confidence she had moments ago had faded.

Her lack of experience making her a bit insecure despite the fact that his fingers had just been inside of her minutes ago.

Zac shook his head at that as a smirk played on his lips. Avery watching him intently as he let his hands go to his boxers which he slowly pushed down, sliding them all the way off before placing them on the other side of him.

Avery's eyes landing on his hard cock which was just there between his legs. Not looking anything like she had expected it too.

He wasn't as hung as the guys in porn but he was thick. Very thick and round and maybe Avery got a bit wet again as she imagined what his cock would feel like inside of her instead of his fingers.

But she didn't say anything. Neither did Zac though. He just reached for her hand, putting it around him as his own hand stayed over hers as he began to move both their hands on his length.

Moans now coming out of him more often even if he was keeping the pace slow. His hips bucking up as well every so often as he fucked himself into her hand. Teaching her what he liked. The pressure he needed and wanted right now as well as the pace.

His hand though eventually left hers after a while, Avery doing her best to keep doing the things he had been doing with her hand and praying to god she was doing it right.

Something she assumed she was since he was still moaning out. His head falling back not long after a look of bliss came upon his face.

"I'm....fuck...I'm going to come," Zac whispered out as he kept his head back. "You can...I can take over," he muttered as his hips began to rut a bit faster.

But even with him offering her an out Avery didn't take it. Instead she only moved her hand a bit faster, applying some more pressure in her grip which seemed to be the catalyst to him coming undone in her hand.

His come coating her hands as she made a slight face at the mess.

But instead of complaining Avery did what she had saw Zac do. She moved her hand up to her lips, licking her own hand clean despite the fact that she didn't really like the taste at all. But again it was only fair in her mind. He had done the same after fingering her.

"You didn't have to do that," Zac spoke letting Avery know he had watched her clean off her hand. "I could have...I mean there is stuff in my truck."

Avery shook her head as she looked at him with a small smile. "I wanted too," she spoke before leaning in to leave a kiss on his cheek. Not missing the way her stomach did flip flops as if she was nervous now all of a sudden after everything. "Though we better get dressed because I need to get home before my daddy freaks out and sends a search party."

"Y..yeah, yeah," Zac said his words coming out fast as he reached for his boxers. "Don't need Rhett killing me for making you sneak away from your date....though well he'd probably kill me for way more than that if he knew what I'd just done," he sighed as he talked more to himself than to Avery.

Avery letting out a laugh as she moved off the tailgate of his truck. "And what have you just done?" she questioned him with a raised eyebrow. Getting her dress off the side of his truck where she had put it before they went swimming.

"Fallen," Zac spoke as he took a deep breath as they locked eyes. Avery feeling as if her heart had stopped beating. "Fallen into a world of shit and complications," he said and his words still didn't help Avery's heartbeat.

Avery wondering if somehow that was Zac's odd way of telling her he had fallen for her. But no, she was just a crazy eighteen year old who...well maybe she was falling for him too.

Her heart wanting to bind to him no matter how short she had known him. No matter the fact that Easton still existed.

The idea scaring Avery enough that she remained silent. Moving to get back into his truck after he was fully dressed.

Her hands automatically reaching for her phone which she turned on. Avery realizing then she hadn't texted Presley to let her know anything. Something that was brought home to her when she saw three texts from her friend.

Texts which she opened and read as Zac soon pulled away from the lake.

_Where the fuck are you? Just leaving like that?_

_It's been an hour please be okay. I'm going to guess you left with that hottie farm hand of your dad's who I saw following you out of the bar. Still wished you had told me something so I didn't have to think up a lie for Easton on the spot. Which you owe me for._

_It's midnight and still nothing Avery Laurel....are you in trouble? Should I send search parties? Have you impaled yourself on his dick yet?_

Laughing at the last text Avery shook her head before replying back.

**I'm fine....sorta. I might be in trouble. I think I've fallen or am falling Pres. So fucking hard.**

After sending that text Avery set her phone back down. Her eyes landing on the clock in Zac's truck which read one in the morning.

Avery hoping beyond hope that Presley hadn't only lied to Easton that she had lied to her parents too because if not well her daddy would probably be up and on the front porch waiting to kill Avery when she came home and of course he'd kill Zac too.

Realize something he hadn't or wouldn't like had happened with as late as Zac was in bringing her home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery held her breath as she walked up onto her front porch after Zac had dropped her off. Her nerves once again growing tonight even if she was half positive her parents weren't awake and waiting on her. The lights were off in the house so she suspected that they were asleep and Presley had lied to them too.

Came up with some excuse as to why she'd be late tonight and that thought seemed to settle Avery some. Her nerves lessening the closer she got to the front door of the house.

"Avery?" a voice spoke right as she reached out for the screen door and Avery turned quickly. Freezing when she saw her mom sitting on the porch swing and somehow Avery had completely missed her mom sitting out on the porch.

But then again it was dark and there were no lights on inside to illuminate the porch. Not even the porch light was on.

"M..mom," Avery squeaked out unable to say anything else. Knowing that at any minute she'd rush off the swing and head inside to get her dad and Avery would be in trouble of the non falling in love type.

Ellie only smiled though as a look of recognition settled on her face. Her eyes drifting from Avery to where Zac's truck had been moments ago.

"That wasn't Easton dropping you off," Ellie spoke calmly as she looked back at Avery her hand patting the spot beside her on the swing.

Avery willing her legs to carry her there and the moment she reached the swing she sat down beside her mom. Staying silent because she was afraid to speak.

"You're daddy's going to have a fit when he realizes it's not Easton you fancy anymore Avie," Ellie told her as if she had somehow figured everything out just from Avery arriving home late and being dropped off by Zac.

Avery shook her head after her mom's words, "There's nothing going on between me or Zac," she denied though she wasn't sure she sounded convincing. "I don't fancy Zac."

Ellie laughed at Avery's denials as she let her hand reach over to pat Avery's leg. "Oh Avie. I was there the night you got all dressed up to go the bar and grille. I heard Presley's words on why and unlike your dad I knew they were true. Got it confirmed when Zac showed up at the book club on Sunday and almost missed the first half of it because he was outside talking to you. I may be your mom and you may consider me old but I can still see things that are right in front of me," she smiled as she moved her hand from Avery's leg. "Especially when I used to be a young woman once too and fell in love with the young boy who became your dad. There is something there between you and Zac and you're daddy isn't going to like it one bit."

"And you do?" Avery asked her knowing she couldn't deny things now. Not when her mom had literally dropped a bunch of receipts in her lap. "You're okay with the possibility of there being something between Zac and I?"

"I'm not sure it's exactly what I had in mind," Ellie told her and Avery realized her mom sounded honest. More so than she had ever heard from her period. "I know he's older than you and probably more experienced. Could hurt you if given a chance but I also know you Avery Laurel. Watched you grow from a girl to the young eighteen year old woman beside me and I trust your judgement. Trust that you know a bad apple from a good apple."

Going silent at that Avery watched as her mom stood from the swing, heading for the front door and as she went inside Avery leaned farther into the porch swing.

Feeling glad someone trusted her judgement because Avery wasn't sure she trusted her own. After all she still wasn't positive if she was fully over Easton yet despite the fact that she was indeed falling for a man she only knew for days.

A man who she had seen naked. A man who had, had his fingers inside of her. A man who she was sort of friends with...friends who made each other sexually aroused.

The type of friend who made her heart do odd things like stop beating.

So yeah, she didn't trust her own judgement right now. Wouldn't trust it until she had stuff figured out more specifically the stuff with Easton.

Which was why she knew she would need to make up for ditching the date even if she hadn't really been looking forward to it. Because she did owe him one more chance to see if the first awful date was a fluke or not.

See if he was a good apple or the bad apple that he seemed to be leaning towards.


	16. Good Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Before what?" Zac asked her his voice going soft as he felt his heart beating a bit faster in his chest. Not sure why he felt so nervous.

Zac clenched his jaw as he sat next to Avery in his truck which was parked on the side of the road. "You're really going to go on another date with that prick?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow feeling like he had been sidelined when she had told him she was going to go to the town's Fourth of July thing with Easton tonight.

Mainly because it had been a week since the lake and in that week they had kept finding sneaky ways to kiss or fool around in his truck after Avery came up with excuses to get out of the house. Most of them requiring Rhett to ask him to take her wherever she had told him she needed to be.

Her father still not having been clued in to the fact that somehow under his nose his daughter was sneaking around with the help. That his daughter made out with Zac or allowed Zac to finger her and she always willingly returned the favor.

Getting him off with her hand and maybe he would have loved to do more with her but he knew she probably wasn't ready for that. Not to mention he didn't want to take her in his truck for her first time. That should be more special than in a damn truck.

"He called last night and asked," Avery sighed as she deliberately looked away from Zac. "I would have felt bad saying no. He really seemed to want me there."

"I'm sure he did," Zac spoke hating how bitter he sounded but ever since they had started being more than just platonic friends his feelings for had grown more than he had expected. So maybe he was slightly more jealous. That and of course he knew about Easton's side chick.

The little blonde he was still having Saturday breakfasts with as Zac had seen him just the other day with the blonde who Nikki had said was named Naomi.

Avery looked at him after that a glare present on her face. "And what does that mean?" she questioned sounding angry at him.

Zac feeling like somehow she had taken what he said wrong. That she thought he was taking a jab at her instead of what he was really doing which was being bitter at Easton and trying to imply that somehow Naomi didn't want to go with Easton so he was settling with Avery and she didn't deserve that.

Then again she'd never deserve someone like Easton. Probably didn't even deserve someone like Zac either.

"It just means maybe Easton wanted to take someone else and they couldn't come so he's settling with you," Zac explained watching as her glare lessened slightly but still remained.

"So you're still convinced he has someone else on the side?" Avery asked him as she shook her head. Like she didn't fully buy what Zac knew was a fact.

"More or less," Zac nodded his head knowing he should just tell Avery the truth but he was afraid with the mood she was in right now that it would just make things worse. That she wouldn't believe him.

Avery sighed softly as she looked away from Zac again. Zac afraid of her silence because it was worse than the glare in his opinion.

Sighing Zac moved away from Avery. Going to buckle up because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should just take her back home now and not because Rhett might start to wonder but because it would be what she'd want.

Somehow without meaning too he had made her angry just like her going out with Easton tonight made him angry in ways he wasn't describing well. Didn't even want to admit it to her because it would mean telling her just how much his feelings for her had grown in such little time.

That and he'd probably reveal Easton's side chick and again he wasn't ready for her to accuse him of lying.

"Do you have proof of it?" Avery asked finally Zac pausing as he raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at him. "You sound so sure of it and no one sounds that sure unless they have proof of something."

Zac swallowed hard his jaw clenching again. His mind debating on if he should just be honest when he had decided just minutes ago not to tell her but here she was asking on her own. Clearly wanting the truth but well Zac was wary that she was only asking to keep whatever weird argument this was between them going.

Something he didn't want to do so he figured he had his decision then. "No," he lied with a shake of his head. "I have no proof but it's just the way he seems I guess that makes me so positive. I mean I speak from experience Avery. My ex-wife cheated on me I think I am good at reading when others are probably two timing or trying to two time someone else."

"But he isn't two timing me," Avery muttered with a shake of her head. "We're not even in a relationship. We've only been on one date and the second I ditched him on and tonight will be our second and between his sounding genuine and me ditching him before I just...I owe him at least one last chance."

Rolling his eyes Zac was the one who fell silent this time as he started up his truck not even feeling like calling Avery out on her words. Tell her that maybe then if they weren't dating that she'd be the side chick then. Naomi being his main but Zac suspected Naomi was Easton's secret because she didn't look like she came from money or at least not enough.

Not enough that suited Easton and his family. Money that clearly the Winston's had since it was Avery he was publicly going after while Naomi was his Saturday morning secret.

After starting up his truck Zac reached out to turn the radio on. Almost glad when Avery didn't speak again because he really didn't want to argue with her all day. Just wanted to get back to the farm and finish his job for the day and maybe head to Taylor and Natalie's.

Check on the kids because he hadn't seen them in weeks. Having stayed away after Taylor had said what he did about wishing Zac was dead. Felt it was best to put some distance between them but he did miss the kids and he had been worrying about them.

Hoped they were being taken care of as much as they could be with their mom out hooking and their dad off doing drugs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing up his job for the day Zac sighed as he walked back to his truck, slowing some when he saw Avery standing leaned against the front of it.

"I'm sorry," Avery immediately spoke after Zac stopped in front of his truck beside where she stood. "For being a bitch earlier."

Zac shook his head, "It's my fault too. I pressed the issue knowing I shouldn't have. You should do whatever the heck you want with Easton. If you want to date him or have sex with him go right ahead. You aren't my girlfriend."

Avery laughed as she shook her head, "I don't want to have sex with him at all. I'm not sure I even want to date him but definitely no sex," she said and her words made Zac smile. "I just shouldn't have got so offended when you tried to tell me Easton may have someone else and I'm sorry," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "If it makes it better I called him and told him I couldn't go with him tonight."

"Because of me?" Zac questioned wondering if she had done it because of him and their argument earlier.

"No," Avery answered quickly. "Because I know I shouldn't go on another date with him. Not when it will lead him to thinking I want a relationship or maybe even sex with him," she muttered her voice turning teasing when she mentioned sex and Zac knew she had only mentioned sex to tease him.

Since of course he said she could do whatever she wanted like have sex with Easton.

"So you don't like Easton anymore?" Zac questioned her again as he leaned just a bit closer to her. Knowing he shouldn't get too close, shouldn't do too much because he had no clue where Rhett was. Didn't want to give her father a reason to murder him.

Even though unbeknownst to Rhett he already had reasons.

Avery heaved a sigh as she shook her head, "Not like I did before..." she started but stopped mid sentence leaving Zac hanging. Something he was sure she did on purpose just to make him wonder.

"Before what?" Zac asked her his voice going soft as he felt his heart beating a bit faster in his chest. Not sure why he felt so nervous.

Surely there was no way she had fallen as hard as he had. She was eighteen and she deserved way more than him too. She had to know that.

"Before you," Avery answered confirming what Zac had feared. She had fallen just as hard as he had. "I don't like Easton as much as I used too before you came along and knocked my world through a loop. Showed me there was more than him. Which I think I always knew," she shrugged her shoulders.

Zac chewed his lip as he listened to her speak. Not sure what to say exactly.

"But anyway you should come to the Fourth of July thing tonight," Avery continued in his silence. "I'm still going regardless of not going with Easton. I even told my mom I'd take over her job and do face painting so maybe you could come by and let me do you."

Blushing at that Zac coughed some before laughing. Again not sure exactly what to say that. Not with what his brain had thought of.

"Yeah, I'll consider it," Zac finally spoke with a nod of his head. "I was just going to go by and check on my niece and nephews but maybe I'll come to the Fourth of July thing as well."

Avery smiled when he said he'd consider coming. "You could bring the kids. I mean if their parents will let you," she suggested and the idea did sound good.

May be something the kids would like but he wasn't sure that Natalie or Taylor one would let him. Then again neither may be home since they had habits of leaving their kids unattended at home. If that was the case then of course Zac would take them just so they didn't have to be home alone.

"I'll see about that," Zac smiled having decided that he would see about it either way. "So maybe I'll see you later tonight Avie," he spoke before reaching for her hand which he brought to his lips. Kissing it softly and quickly before moving to head to his truck and get in.

Feeling at ease now that things between him and Avery were good again. That they had made up and that she wasn't going tonight with Easton.

Even if he was scared shitless knowing she had fallen for him too just like he had fallen for her. He was just so fucking scared of the fall out. What would happen once people found out. Once her dad found out that he a man of thirty was messing around with an eighteen year old girl.

A girl who was very much a woman in Zac's eyes most of the time now.


	17. Modern Day Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Well if it isn't a modern day Romeo," Avery teased him with a roll of her eyes. "With a cute little girl attached to his hip."

Standing at the face painting table Avery had almost given up hope of Zac showing up tonight with his niece and nephews. Almost hated that she had even hoped he would show up but she had.

She had hoped he'd come and show his face and grace her with his presence which she found she had missed even though she had just seen him this afternoon and it scared her that she missed him already. Her feelings for him in their entirety scared her because she was slowly coming to realize that as much as she tried to deny it in the short amount of time she had known him she was growing attached.

Felt more for him than she had felt for Easton who she maybe still had a tiny bit of feelings for. Just a tiny bit though she didn't dare tell Zac.

Afraid of what Zac would do if he knew. After all he had gotten so upset at the possibility of her even coming to this Fourth of July event with Easton as a date.

Upset enough that Avery had canceled the date with Easton out of respect for Zac who she wasn't dating. He was only a guy who worked for her father and that she had deep feelings for. Deep feelings that grew the more they happened to fool around.

"Hey there Juliet," a voice spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts and when she turned around to face the voice a grin settled onto her lips as she looked at Zac.

Seeing a redheaded child on his hip and she guessed the redhead was his niece.

"Well if it isn't a modern day Romeo," Avery teased him with a roll of her eyes. "With a cute little girl attached to his hip."

Laughing Zac looked down at the girl on his hip, "This cute little girl is Willa my niece but to me she is just Princess Wills," he spoke his whole face going so affectionate.

Avery pretty sure that she could feel a part of her dying at how affectionate he was with his niece.

"You going to say hi to the nice lady there Princess Wills?" Zac asked her as he leaned into the girl some Avery watching as the redhead turned to look at her almost shyly before turning back to Zac and shaking her head no which caused Zac to laugh again. "She's usually not this shy," he added on as he turned to look at her. "She's three and a half and loves to talk most people's ears off."

"Oh but Zac obviously you have never learned us girls are complicated and tend to change personalities on a dime," Avery smiled as she watched Willa turn back to look at her. "You don't have to say hi to me," she told the girl as she gave her a smile. "But how about letting me paint your face?" she asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I can give you a lovely flower on your cheek? Does that sound good?"

Willa seemed to look like she was contemplating Avery's answer before heaving a dramatic sigh. "Can Uncle Zac get one first?" she questioned Avery feeling surprised that the girl had talked at all but also wanting to laugh at what she had asked.

"You want me to get a flower painted on my cheek Princess Wills?" Zac asked her amusement written on his face as well as a questioning look in his brown eyes.

Like he couldn't believe the words his niece had said.

Nodding her head Willa gave Zac an innocent smile. A smile Avery was sure that Zac wouldn't be able to resist.

"But I'm a boy Wills," Zac pouted playfully. "Boys don't get flowers painted on their cheeks."

"Please," Willa pouted as she kept her eyes trained on Zac.

"Yes please Zac," Avery added on Zac turning to face her as he gave her a playful glare. But it was enough for Avery to know he'd give in.

He'd get a flower painted on his cheek to appease his niece and make her happy.

Sighing Zac put Willa down though he took her hand as he walked to the chair that was sit up at the table. Sitting in it slowly before pulling Willa into his lap.

"What color should I get my flower Wills?" Zac asked her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Avery once again feeling something melting inside of her at the interaction.

Almost wondering why Zac's wife had been dumb enough to cheat on him. Avery wouldn't have if she had been in his now ex-wife's shoes regardless of how shitty Zac said he was as a husband.

She would have stayed and worked on their marriage and raised a house full of kids with him.

A thought that made her swallow hard because a part of her almost yearned for that one day. Raising a house full of kids with Zac once she was done with college and settled into a job.

But she was just a silly eighteen year old girl and he was a thirty year old man who'd be gone once summer was over.

"Purple," Willa answered enthusiastically as she turned her head to look at her uncle. Avery seeing the same affection on the child's face that she had seen in Zac's minutes ago.

Zac only shook his head before turning his gaze to Avery, "A purple flower it is then," he told her and Avery grinned as she got the paints she needed.

Getting everything set up to paint a purple flower onto Zac's cheek. Then hopefully after she had painted Zac's cheek Willa would have warmed to the idea enough to let her paint a flower on hers as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Avery had finished painting both Zac and Willa's cheek Avery smiled when they stood from the chair. Zac picking Willa back up and securing her on his hip.

"Are you going to stay for the fireworks?" Avery asked him as she watched him get money out to put in the tip jar on the table.

Something he didn't have to do as the face painting was free though a sign beside the tip jar did say tips were welcome as it was to raise money for a cancer research society.

Zac scrunched up his nose after he had put his money into the tip jar. "I hadn't really wanted too. Just brought Wills for the face painting and to get a hotdog because she loves hotdogs," he admitted and Avery felt her heart sink at his words.

"But I mean if someone wants me to stay I'll stay," he added on.

Avery feeling herself blush especially when they locked eyes because she got what he was saying. He'd stay for her if she wanted him too.

A thought that scared her because no one had really ever done anything for her just because she wanted them too. Not her parents, not her siblings. Not even Presley who was her best friend.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Avery told him before she could even second guess herself. "I sort of told my parents I'd meet back up with them once I was done here especially since Presley isn't here because she had to work tonight but I could make up a lie and be with you," she said as her blush grew.

Hoping he didn't judge her for the fact that she'd have to lie to her parents to spend time with him.

Then again it really would only be a lie to her dad as her mom would probably figure it out. She did know the predicament Avery was in after all with Zac.

Knew Avery was sneaking around with him without her dad knowing and she was thankful that for now her mom hadn't spilled the beans.

Zac only shook his head, "I'm turning you into such a rebel," he sighed before winking at her. "I kind of like it though," he said as he spoke a bit lower. "But I'll see you later," he nodded his head.

A smile making it's way onto Avery's face as she watched him walk away from her table.

Glad that in a few hours she could see him again. Watch the fireworks with him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out an exhausted sigh after she finished putting her painting supplies away Avery picked up the bag that had everything in it.

Slipping the strap over her arm as she headed to her parents car to put it up and then make up some excuse to slip away and meet with Zac. Wanting desperately to spend just a few more minutes with him. Just so she could be in his presence because she felt lighter there.

Warmer somehow like something about him just felt good and right which again terrified her because she knew she shouldn't get so carried away in how she felt.

Not when after the summer ended he'd leave Georgia and go back to Tennessee. Forget all about the eighteen year old girl whose dad he worked for.

Coming to a stop though halfway to her parents car Avery swallowed hard at the sight in front of her. Easton was sitting in the back of one of his friends truck next to Naomi. A cheerleader at their high school and well his lips were attached to Naomi's in a not so friendly kiss.

It was the kind of kiss Avery had been giving Zac for the last week which was why she felt like such a hypocrite for being hurt at the sight in front of her but she was.

Obviously because what small feelings did remain for Easton had just gotten hurt. Since it seemed like somehow Zac's hunch about Easton had been right all along.

Easton was cheating on her with a blonde. He had someone else on the side and Avery had been a fool to want to believe he could be innocent and that she was his first pick. Someone he truly wanted.

In the end he more than likely just wanted her because she came from a more well off family than Naomi's would ever be. The thought alone making Avery even more hurt which only made her want to get sick.

Turning her eyes away from the scene in front of her Avery made it her mission to walk faster to the car to put her things away. Wanting to see Zac even more now and tell him about what she had just witnessed.

Figure out why or how his suspicions had been so accurate especially down to the hair color of the girl Easton had on the side or well maybe Avery was his side piece.

Avery wasn't certain of that for sure but what she was certain of was she wanted and needed answers from Zac right now.


	18. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Every King has a Queen and maybe she can be your Queen. I'm a Princess so you have to be a King and she can be your Queen."

Zac smiled as he sat on the tailgate of his truck, Willa at his side happily eating a cotton candy that he had bought her after she had ate the hot dog that she had wanted.

A part of him feeling a bit thankful that Natalie who had been home when he went by had let him bring her. Though he hadn't brought Ezra or River. Both of them had been a bit under the weather according to Natalie and she hadn't wanted them out in public out of fear of them spreading their germs.

Something Zac guessed he understood. Though he also would have liked to bring them too. Mainly because he'd do anything for Taylor's kids given their shitty home situation.

"Uncle Zac?" Willa asked as she looked up at him and Zac raised an eyebrow to look at the redhead beside him. "The girl who painted my cheek was pretty," she told him in a sing song voice that only a three year old could have.

Zac nodded his head at Willa's words, "She is pretty," he agreed because of course he thought Avery was pretty. More than pretty, gorgeous even. "Why are you telling me that you found her pretty for though Princess Wills?"

"Because mommy reads me fairy tales," Willa smiled as she batted her eyelashes. "Every King has a Queen and maybe she can be your Queen. I'm a Princess so you have to be a King and she can be your Queen."

Laughing Zac reached down to ruffle Willa's hair, "Oh Wills," he sighed wishing that things worked that way but knowing they didn't.

After all he may have been messing around with Avery. May have fallen hard for her but he still was leaving at the end of the summer and he knew that whatever they had between them would probably end by then.

It wasn't like he was the biggest fan of long distance relationships especially not after what Kate did to him and that hadn't even been long distance. They had been married and in the same god damn state and house.

Before he or Willa could say anything more though Zac saw Avery heading towards them and when she got closer he knew from the look on her face that something was troubling her. Somehow in the brief time they had been apart tonight something had happened to ruin whatever good mood she had been in.

When she finally reached his truck Zac looked down at Willa again and without even saying anything to his niece he watched as she stood and went farther into the bed of his truck. Where her dolls that she had brought along were. Dolls that he had got out for her when they had came back to his truck after walking around for a bit tonight.

"Avery?" Zac finally asked when he was sure Willa was pre-occupied and not listening. "Are you okay?" he questioned again when Avery only looked at him.

Half looking like she had a storm raging inside of her and he feared for whatever had happened to make her look like that. Scared that somehow she'd lash out at him like thunder in the middle of a storm.

"I saw Easton with Naomi," Avery told him as she moved to sit beside him on the tailgate of his truck. "You were right about him having someone else. A little too right because Naomi's a blonde."

"Good guess on my part," Zac offered not even using a teasing tone because he knew from the way Avery turned to look at him that she knew or suspected that he had somehow known about it.

Which of course he had. Had known for far longer than she had anyway.

"The truth please?" Avery asked him her voice going soft as her demeanor changed from someone fighting a storm to the eighteen year old vulnerable girl that he knew she was.

That he sometimes liked to forget she was so he didn't feel like such a damn creep.

Biting his lip Zac took a deep breath before opening his mouth to tell Avery what she wanted. To tell her the truth because she deserved it from someone.

"I knew about him and Naomi," Zac confessed hating the look of betrayal that was on Avery's face at his words. "I knew it from the moment he walked into the ice cream parlor. He takes her to breakfast every Saturday at the diner below the apartment I'm renting for the summer and I've seen them swapping spit more times than I can count."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Avery questioned him still looking betrayed as well as sounding it which made Zac feel like he had been kicked in the gut.

Almost wishing now he had told her sooner but well then he remembered the argument from this afternoon and he knew if he had tried to tell her sooner it may not have been taken well by her.

"I wanted too," Zac sighed as he reached out to take her hand. Half surprised when she let him do it because he feared she would have snatched her hand away.

Kate had never liked him to touch her when she was mad at him for various things. It was even worse once she had started her affair because Kate had seemed to loathe his touch even more then. Even when she hadn't been angry with him.

Laughing bitterly Avery shook her head. "Then why didn't you?" she asked him simply with a raised eyebrow. "It would have saved me the trouble of being a damn fool for him after the ice cream parlor. Would have saved me a horrible date with him and it would have saved me from being hurt when I saw them together earlier."

Closing his eyes briefly to not give away that it hurt him to know that she had been hurt seeing Easton with Naomi, Zac once again took a deep breath. Opening his eyes after he had as he looked back at Avery. "I don't have a reason as to why. I guess maybe because I wasn't sure if you'd believe me. I mean you barely knew me and things were still tense between us the day I took you to the ice cream parlor."

"Things were tense because we had too much sexual tension and didn't realize it," Avery told him as she rolled her eyes. "And maybe I wouldn't have believed you but you could have told me instead of casually mentioning it like it was some random hunch you had about boys like him who were jocks."

"I know that and I'm sorry I didn't," Zac told her as he squeezed her hand. Surprised still that she was letting him hold her hand. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt you," he said as they locked eyes and if the statement about eyes being windows to the soul were true he hoped that she could see he was being honest.

The last thing he had wanted was to hurt her and obviously his lack of the truth had hurt her too. Should have realized it would but he was an idiot.

"Yeah well you did," Avery frowned as she finally pulled her hand away from his and there was that kicked in the gut feeling.

Something he hadn't felt since the night he found out Kate had cheated on him.

Falling silent Zac just watched as Avery reached up to wipe at her cheeks and it was only then that he realized she was crying. Hating himself even more now because he knew he was partly to blame for her tears.

"I'm sorry," Zac apologized again as he reached out to pull Avery into him. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his own throat because seeing her a mess like this kind of hurt him. Especially knowing he was to blame again for part of it.

If only he had just been honest in what he had known.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Zac," Avery told him as her voice cracked a bit at the end and even though she was angry and hurt by him she didn't pull away from his embrace.

Instead she leaned farther into him as if even in her anger with him she needed him too in some fucked up way.

Again Zac fell silent because of course he knew sorry didn't fix everything. In that exact moment he wished it did fix everything. Wished he could fix Avery's hurting and wished he could even go back in time and fix his lack of not telling Avery the truth.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning to face Avery after he had gotten Willa situated in her carseat Zac sighed as he chewed on his lip. Wanting to thank her for staying with him for the fireworks even after she knew the truth. After she had gotten angry at him but he wasn't sure that would be the right thing to do.

Was afraid that somehow she'd lash out at him again and he didn't want that. Not since she had seemed to calm down. She was no longer crying and that was a plus in his book.

"Are you going to be angry with me for awhile?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Wondering just how long he'd be on her shit list.

Already wanting off of it if he were being honest with himself.

"Maybe," Avery told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I need time to think," she admitted as she looked away from him.

Her words letting Zac know that what she meant was she needed a break from him. What they were doing and he wanted to be selfish, convince her she didn't need that but he didn't.

If she wanted to avoid him he'd let her and do his best to avoid her while he did work for her dad.

"Okay," Zac nodded his head trying to keep his emotions in check. "Take all the time you need Avie," he said and after he said that Avery only gave him a sad smile before turning to walk away from him.

Zac just helplessly watching her as she went. There was nothing else he could do except watch her go and do what she wanted. Not wanting to force her to forgive him on the spot or demand she do it. She had to figure things out in her own time.

A lesson it seemed like he was learning about everyone close to him this summer. They had to learn things on their own time.


	19. Cock Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Or I could murder you and save us all the trouble of even planning this weekend," Avery retorted as she came out of her own thoughts.

"Are you going to keep ignoring Zac forever?" Presley questioned Avery as they sat on her front porch three days after the Fourth of July.

Avery having told Presley everything because of course she would. Presley was her best friend and there was no one else she could tell. Jessica wouldn't understand and Zoe was way too young so the only one left was Presley her best friend.

"No," Avery answered with a shake of her head. "But I don't see why you care. It's not like my ignoring him is affecting you in anyway."

"But it kind of is," Presley smirked before turning her head to look out at Zac who was working on the roof of the barn. "He keeps looking over at you like a pathetic lost little dog and it's tuggin' on my heart strings Avery. You need to forgive that man soon before he and I both start whining."

Laughing loudly at Presley's words Avery scrunched up her nose, "How about I'll forgive him when I feel like it," she told her friend knowing that maybe she was being a bit stubborn.

It wasn't like Zac had been the one hiding another girl from her. He had just not told her that Easton was while she made a fool of herself trying to salvage whatever feelings she had for Easton even with her growing feelings for Zac. Feelings that she still had for Zac despite what she knew.

Which meant that she actually missed Zac. Missed calling him, missed finding excuses to get off the farm for a few hours to mess around with him. Just missed the general presence of him because it felt good. It was nice.

"Fine," Presley conceded with a long suffering sigh. "Whatever make the poor man miserable and make my heart strings hurt," she said before sticking her tongue out. "But I didn't come over here today to watch Zac pathetically mope over you. I actually came over because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with Donnie and I this weekend to my parents cabin. I was going to suggest you bring whichever man your heart desired but since you ain't speaking to Zac and Easton's a total douche canoe you could just be Donnie and I's third wheel."

Making a face at the prospect of being a third wheel Avery chewed on her lip. Wanting to turn down Presley's offer but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Presley was asking for a reason which meant that maybe she shouldn't turn her down.

Least she be called a bad friend or something.

"And you two can't go alone?" Avery asked her as she looked down at Presley's ring finger where Donnie's class ring sat. "You two are engaged after all."

Presley shook her head, "My daddy won't let us go alone," she revealed and Avery suspected it. Knew how strict Presley's dad could be even if somehow he had allowed her to get engaged the summer before her senior year. "He said I have to bring a friend along because I guess he thinks it will keep me from sharing a room with Donnie."

"If only your dad knew you," Avery teased Presley before feeling her cheeks heat up because the same could be said about her own dad.

Her own dad being clueless to what was going on between her and Zac. That she had let Zac finger her more than once and that she had given him handjobs.

"Yeah, yeah," Presley muttered before sticking her tongue out at Avery. "Just please agree to come with me because I really want this weekend away with Donnie."

Rolling her eyes Avery nodded her head, "Fine but just know I'm going to be miserable as a third wheel and I may cock block you."

"Or you could invite Zachary and get some cock of your own," Presley whispered as she leaned closer to Avery and her words made Avery blush.

Though they also made Avery look up at the barn in time to see Zac looking away from her. Her body squirming slightly as her brain was now filled of images of him being sweaty for reasons that didn't have to do with him working on her dad's barn.

No, they were images of him sweaty and having sex with her.

A thought that made her nervous because while he had fingered her sex was different. It was something she had never done before and how was she even sure she was ready?

Not to mention if she was ready and did have sex with him she'd probably feel self conscious. Wondering how she ranked compared to his ex-wife and any other woman he had been with before.

"Or I could murder you and save us all the trouble of even planning this weekend," Avery retorted as she came out of her own thoughts.

Her cheeks still hot as her blush seemed to grow. Her mind still not even fully on the conversation she was having with her friend.

It seemed to want to stay on the subject of sex with Zac. Which was maybe a sign that she should throw in the towel and forgive him of any wrong he had done when it came to not telling her what he knew of Easton and Naomi.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper that night Avery who had went to her room to paint just to get out the pent up sexual frustration that Presley had given her by mentioning sex with Zac only wound up frowning. Looking at the picture that she was painting and realizing right off the bat what it was.

It was two people having sex and the more she stared the more the frustration from earlier only grew. Avery knowing that what she really needed was to call Zac and forgive him already. Just so that he could come with her on the weekend getaway.

Not for sex per say but they could fool around. He could finger her and she could give him a handjob and even that thought was enough to get her in worse shape than what she was already in. Enough that she decided to just say fuck it on her painting.

Even said fuck it on calling Zac because now she just wanted to see him in person.

Heaving a small sigh she left her room and headed down to Jessica's where once she made it she knocked on the door softly. Respecting the fact that her older sister didn't like it when people just barged into her room.

Something that Avery was sure Zoe did a lot but Zoe was young and annoying still. Jessica probably never faulted her much for doing it but she would Avery since Avery was older. Knew better and knew Jessica's boundaries.

"Avery?" Jessica questioned as she opened the door, an eyebrow arching up as the two sisters stood face to face. "What do you want?"

"Can you take me out somewhere. I'll get my own way back I promise, I just there is something I need to do Jessie," Avery spoke not even sure if she was making sense.

Which seemed about right given the day she was having after all.

Jessica's eyebrow seemed to shoot up a bit higher at that. Like she was perplexed on why Avery wanted to go out so late at night.

"And is this guy related?" Jessica questioned which surprised Avery because she wasn't sure her sister paid that much attention to her life to even suspect that whatever she wanted to do would be guy related.

But then again Jessica was her eldest sister and maybe she kept more tabs than Avery realized.

"Maybe," Avery muttered out as she felt her cheeks getting hot. The hotness seeming to grow when Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she sighed unable to even look at her sister. "It is. Now can you please just drive me?"

After asking her sister again to take her out Avery looked back at her. Seeing that she looked like she was thinking it over which Avery guessed was better than nothing.

"Fine," Jessica finally relented with a nod of her head. "But you owe me big time."

Nodding her head Avery only smiled as she reached out to pull Jessica into a hug. Not even caring if her sister thought she was a total idiot right now.

She probably was a total idiot if she were being truly honest with herself. She never was truly honest with herself though.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to stay in my car all night Avie?" Jessica questioned and Avery turned to look at her sister with a blush on her cheeks. "Because if so then I'll just head back home. Joe's supposed to call when he gets off work and I really want to be home by the time he calls."

"No, I'll get out," Avery told her sister as her blush grew. "I'm just nervous is all."

Laughing Jessica shook her head, "Nervous that what Zac's going to slam the door in your face?" she questioned and Avery almost regretted telling her sister on the way here who she wanted to come and see but Jessica wouldn't shut up about it.

Had kept asking questions and Avery cracked. Telling her it was Zac she was going to see and revealing that they had an argument. But leaving out what it had been about as well as not telling her the recent changes to her relationship with Zac.

Jessica was smart though, she had probably figured more stuff out on her own. Filled in gaps with what she thought was the truth and she probably wasn't far off.

"Yeah," Avery admitted as her voice went soft because a part of her was nervous about that. Even if Presley was right and he had been moping at her like a lost puppy this afternoon.

He could still be upset that she had taken days to get over things. It was a bit childish after all since it wasn't like he had been the one with a secret side chick.

"He won't slam the door in your face," Jessica retorted sounding amused that Avery even thought that. "Not if how I see him staring at you is any indication of how he feels."

Avery raised an eyebrow as she just stared at her sister. Surprised that Jessica was around enough to see Zac staring at her or that she even paid much attention. "And how does he stare at me?" she questioned her voice soft but curious.

"Like he's in love with you Avery," Jessica told her with a smirk on her face. "Now go and make things right with the man who is in love with you."


	20. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I know it's late but I wanted to see you."

Zac had just finished a dinner that consisted of take out food, when he heard a knock on his door and a part of him wondered who would be visiting him now.

He knew he could rule out Taylor since they were avoiding each other like the plague after Taylor's hurtful words to him and he really doubted it was Natalie. Even if she wasn't trying to avoid him she did try to keep her distance not to get on Taylor's bad side.

Probably didn't want him to think she was cheating with Zac again. Though she was cheating with other men to make money since Taylor was blowing all theirs on drugs.

"Coming," Zac called out as he stood from the table in his kitchen that wasn't much of a kitchen, after all this was a semi one room apartment with a small shitty bathroom close to the bed he slept on.

Throwing his trash away Zac looked down hoping he was presentable for whoever was at the door. He had just thrown on an old band t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants after he had showered tonight once he got home. Feeling like just being lazy and moping.

The moping being a side affect from the cold shoulder Avery was giving him. But he knew he damn well he deserved it even if it killed him. Even if all he wanted was just to talk to her and have her affections back which was pathetic he knew.

Acting like a teenager in love when he was a thirty year old man.

Making it to the door he opened it. Almost feeling like he was in a dream or that his thoughts of Avery had conjured her because surely there was no way she was really at his door right now.

"Avery?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow unable to even move to let her inside just yet. Still not sure if he was going crazy.

That seemed logical and not so far fetched.

"Yeah," Avery answered confirming that she was really there in front of him. That he wasn't crazy. "I know it's late but I wanted to see you."

Zac kept his eyebrow raised as he finally moved aside so that Avery could come in. "You wanted to see me?" he asked her unsure of why she wanted to see him. Especially if she was still mad at him.

A part of him not wanting to get his hopes up that she was here to say she forgave him. That she wanted to end this brief estrangement they had.

An estrangement that was making him miserable. Enough that he was almost contemplating going and getting drunk which would end in him calling Katie or so he feared anyway.

That he'd end up where he was before Avery came into his life. A man who when drunk was still hung up on the ex-wife who cheated on him because he had just wanted to help his mom get clean instead of doing anything with his life.

Avery nodded her head as she stepped inside and Zac shut the door behind her.

"I wanted to apologize for reacting the way I did," she told him and as Zac turned to face her he was about to open his mouth and tell her she had every right to react the way she did.

Before he could Avery shook her head.

"Don't," she told him sternly as she stopped in the middle of his tiny apartment. "I know you probably think I had every right to react how I did and maybe so but that doesn't mean I should have ignored you for as long as I did. Not when I was only making myself miserable and I'm sorry," she told him with a sad smile.

Zac feeling a smile appear on his lips because he liked knowing she had been as miserable as he was. That she too had been suffering as well even if she had done it to herself.

After listening to her speak Zac crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. "So that's the only reason you came here this late?" he asked almost feeling like there was more to this visit than just her saying that she was sorry.

That she was here for other things too.

"No," Avery sighed confirming what he suspected in his gut. "I came because Presley invited me to go to her parents cabin tomorrow night and stay through the weekend. She'll be bringing Donnie and I really don't want to be a third wheel."

"And you want me to go?" Zac asked hesitantly not sure how he felt about spending a weekend with teenagers. He already felt like enough of a creep.

That would certify his status as a creep, he just knew it.

Avery nodded her head looking down sheepishly, "You don't have to if you don't want too. It was just a thought. I'm eighteen and I can suffer with the lovebirds."

"No," Zac found himself saying before he could stop himself. "I'll go with you. I'll just..I'm thirty for god sakes. I'll feel like a damn creep."

"Aren't you already a creep?" Avery asked him teasingly and yep Zac knew things for sure where fine again between them. "I mean you're messing around with me and I'm eighteen and that messes with your head right?" she smirked as she walked a bit closer to where he was.

Zac uncrossing his arms when she was in reach of him and he reached out. Pulling her into him as he let his arms go around her waist.

A feeling of completeness settling over him now that she was back in his arms. It was a feeling that slightly unsettled Zac because he hadn't felt that since Kate.

A part of him not sure what to do with that feeling or even to do with what it meant. Not when he knew once this summer was up he'd be leaving her. Would probably never see her again.

"Don't remind me of all that crazy girl," Zac sighed as he leaned in enough to leave a light kiss on her forehead.

Avery just let out a sigh like she too was content in his arms and with him kissing her forehead. "But it's fun," she told him her words all soft sounding.

"May be for you," Zac retorted as he looked at her seeing the innocent look she was giving him and he wanted to call her on that.

She was far from innocent.

"Fine, fine," Avery conceded as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I'll stop but if I can't do that, then what can I do?" she asked him and there was a hint of something in her eye.

Like she wanted to do something but was afraid to say whatever it was. Zac getting a feeling in his gut then that he knew whatever it was she wanted to do that it would be done without clothes.

"You can do whatever you want really," Zac replied not wanting to tell her what to do.

Not wanting to say that what he'd love to do is get her out of her clothes that she had on right now. Because again it would prove he was a creep.

A creep who hadn't had sex in entirely too long. The last time probably with that brunette named Kristina that he met through a dating website in March.

They had went on a date and the chemistry had definitely been there. Enough that they had sex on the first date but despite the chemistry and the sex they had nothing else in common and hadn't seen each other since then.

Now here it was July and he was a fucking horny creep who wanted to undress his boss's eighteen year old daughter.

Avery pursed her lips like she was thinking over her words, "Can we listen to music?" she asked him as her eyes landed on a small portable radio he had sitting by his bed. "Listen to music and sit on your bed."

Zac gave Avery a smile as he leaned in to peck her lips briefly, "I think we can do that," he told her as he pulled away from her. Soon taking her hand in his as he lead the way to his bed. Only letting it go when they reached his bed and she sat down.

Him moving to turn the radio on. Which probably didn't surprise her to hear that he had it on the same nineties station that he had on his truck or in her father's truck.

It was just one of the better stations out here in this part of Georgia which seemed to be too heavily overtaken with country stations.

Stations Zac refused to listen too because he was no country music fan.

"Is that the only station you know?" Avery asked him as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Maybe," Zac laughed as he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "It's better than all the damn country stations Moon River seems to pick up."

"Country isn't that bad," Avery muttered as she poked his side playfully. "But there is one station that plays a mix of today's current pop music and old pop music. It's not all country out here in the boondocks."

Rolling his eyes Zac just gave her a playful judgmental look, "And I'm supposed to trust someone who defends country music why?"

"Because you like me," Avery replied way too fast and Zac almost wanted to correct her and say that he more than liked her.

He didn't though.

"I do like you," Zac confirmed as he leaned just a bit closer to Avery. "I think what I should be asking is if you like me. Because the way you treat me you'd never guess it," he teased which only made Avery poke his side again.

Though she didn't stop there. She just leaned in even further until she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. A kiss that he eagerly returned.

Having missed this during their brief few days of estrangement from one another.

When Avery pulled away from the kiss Zac looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Jessie brought me here but I told her I'd find my own way home," she whispered softly and from the way her cheeks were now pink Zac got the meaning of her words.

She had sent her sister off because she had wanted to be here for awhile.

"Avery Winston," Zac admonished her with a shake of his head. "You're a very bad girl."

Avery's blush worsened at that but Zac caught the way she rolled her eyes. "I've never heard you object before," she finally smirked before leaning in to kiss him again and again he returned the kiss.

A kiss that grew deeper the longer it lasted and without even thinking Zac pushed Avery against his bed. Falling over her ever so carefully.

Afraid of hurting her or afraid of going too far. Because despite what he wanted he knew she was only eighteen. Knew she was a virgin and all that she had done before him was kiss boys. He had been the first one to finger her and the first one she had jerked off.

He knew he could even be the first one she had sex with but he wanted everything to be at her pace. He didn't want to push her.

Zac wanted Avery to figure things out for herself.

Letting out a moan as his hips eventually moved down into hers Zac knew from the way Avery moaned back that things were going to get even more x-rated before the night was done.

Especially when he felt Avery grabbing his hands putting them at the waistband of her jeans.

An action that had Zac pulling away from her as he looked down at her. His brown eyes locking with her own. "What do you want from me Avery?" he asked her wanting to hear her say what she wanted. Wanted to know how to please her because in the end all that mattered to him right now was her.

"I just want you," Avery answered her voice so low and needy sounding. "I don't care how," she told him and as they stayed looking at each other Zac knew then what she'd like.

What he wanted to do to make her feel good.

Nodding his head he kissed her again as his undid her jeans. Sliding them off her once he had them undone, her panties going down with them and after they were gone he pulled away long enough to take her shirt off.

Watching as she blushed now, laying underneath him completely naked. Zac knowing why she was blushing.

This was the first time since they started fooling around that he had seen her completely naked. He had only ever fingered her when she had something covering her and he had never seen her without a shirt or bra on.

A smirk appearing on his lips as he took her in. She really was beautiful and he hoped she knew that. Knew how beautiful she was naked and not naked too.

"You're beautiful," Zac told her watching as Avery's blush grew at his words and he knew just from the look that she gave him that she didn't believe it. "Whether you believe it or not," he whispered before kissing her again briefly.

Avery sighing when he pulled away. "You're just saying it because I'm naked in your bed," she told him her words hurting him in ways he hadn't expected. "You probably say it to every woman you bed Zachary."

"No I don't," Zac admitted honestly wondering if that made him a douche. "Only the ones who mean something," he revealed knowing he had only told her and Kate that.

He hadn't even ever told Natalie those words when they had their affair all those years ago.

Avery fell silent after he said that. Looking like she was taking in his words but instead of saying anything she just moved to take off the old band t-shirt he had on and he let her. Just like he let her take off his pajama bottoms.

Leaving them both naked now.

Zac not sure why he was blushing because she had seen him naked before. But this time felt different. Like she was actually seeing him.

"You're blushing," Avery stated as she eyed him. Zac's blush growing deeper.

"And you're beautiful," Zac spoke again as he leaned down to kiss her briefly. "Your point is?" he asked teasingly feeling her swatting at his arm playfully which made him laugh before kissing her again.

This time a much deeper kiss than before as well as longer. His hand slowly finding it's way between her legs where he felt her wetness already.

A moan escaping her even as they kissed. Her hips lifting some into his touch and he knew then that she really wanted him and the relief he could provide.

Which made him trail his kisses down onto her neck. Then her chest, going lower down her body until he was between her thighs. His hand slipping away so effortlessly as he began to kiss and suck on one of her thighs. Applying just enough pressure that he knew she'd have a mark there for days.

He had given her a hickie like a damn teenage boy would and all the while all she had done was whine and lift her hips up.

Again wanting a relief he was denying her. Making her wait because he knew she could. She'd do it for him.

After leaving the hickie Zac moved away some as he looked up at Avery. Once again locking eyes with her. "Do you trust me?" he asked her softly.

Wanting to hear her say that she did. That she trusted him even if he was a godforsaken creep.

"I trust you," Avery told him and it was her words that lead to him moving back up in between her thighs. His tongue coming out to lick at her pussy. Getting just a tiny taste of her and god was it good.

Enough that he wanted more so he again licked at her. Listening to her whine at his teasing because while he was giving her something, it wasn't enough.

Not enough to get her off just yet. Which he didn't want that yet. Wanted her to last a bit longer and again he knew she could.

But her whining was enough to make him stop teasing her. His lips going to her pussy as he began to lick and suck on her wet folds. His eyes falling shut as her hand found it's way to his hair and began to pull on it. Especially when he'd move his tongue up to flick at her clit.

An action that also caused her hips to arch some as she chased the feeling he was giving her. Trying her best to reach an orgasm that he was denying her.

"You're a fucking tease," Avery moaned out as she tugged on his hair and god it was always a turn on to hear her say dirty words when he was getting her off. "Thing is I think you know it and you like it."

Pulling away from her he smirked feeling all cocky. "I do like it," he told her with a wink before going back in. Continuing to lick at her.

This time when he knew she was getting close he let her come. Didn't deny her that orgasm, a moan coming out of him as he closed his eyes at how good she actually did taste.

After her orgasm had subsided Zac pulled away as he moved back up to lay beside her. Another moan coming out of him when her hand went down to wrap around his hard cock.

"You don't have too," he told her knowing he could have just went to the bathroom and took care of his own problem. "I could have..." he started but was cut off when Avery leaned in to kiss.

"I want too," Avery muttered into the kiss. "Now shut up and let me," she whispered sternly and he knew better than say anything else. So he didn't, he just laid there and let her get him off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of the bathroom after he had cleaned up Zac smiled as he looked at Avery who was wearing the old band t-shirt he had been wearing before she arrived.

"You okay?" he asked her as he sat beside her on his bed. "You look terrified."

Avery laughed her nose scrunching up some, "I am terrified," she admitted softly. "Staying gone from home without even telling my parents."

"You're eighteen Avie," Zac told her as he laid down. Patting the spot beside him on the bed and when she laid down he slid his arm around her waist. "You're eighteen and it's summer. You'll be fine."

Hearing Avery let out a sigh he knew she wanted to say more but she didn't. The room remained silent and Zac closed his eyes.

Soon falling asleep as he held Avery in his arms. Liking the feeling of falling asleep next to someone, having someone to hold after so long.


	21. Fallen Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You were with a boy weren't you?"

Waking the next morning to the smell of food cooking, Avery opened her eyes slowly. Only realizing as she looked around that she hadn't dreamt last night. She had indeed spent the night with Zac and when that hit her the same feeling of dread about how her parents would react came back.

Knowing that despite what Zac said about her being an adult and it being summer her parents wouldn't understand. Her dad wouldn't understand.

Sitting up in bed Avery turned her head to see Zac standing at the stove fixing what looked like eggs.

"You're awake," Zac stated as he turned to look at her with a smile. "I was making breakfast before you had to head back home," he told her and at his words Avery felt her stomach growl just a bit. Letting her know she was indeed hungry.

"Nice to know my last meal will be fixed with love," she teased watching as Zac rolled his eyes. "It's eggs right?" she asked as she stayed seated on his bed.

A bed where just last night he had been between her legs. The thought alone making Avery blush, as well as slightly making her turned on. She knew though they didn't have time for anything sexual today.

She had to head home and explain or well really lie to her dad about her whereabouts as well as hope he still let her go to Presley's cabin this weekend. Especially now that she had indeed asked Zac to come along and he had agreed to do so.

"It is," Zac confirmed as he nodded his head. "Are eggs okay? You aren't allergic are you?"

Avery shook her head, "I'm not allergic to much except strawberries," she shrugged watching as he turned away from her and went back to cooking the eggs. "Are you going to drive me back home?" she asked knowing she could call Jessica but she knew Jessica would be upset.

She had no morning classes today and she'd want to sleep in. Would complain about Avery staying out which was the last thing she needed knowing her dad would be the same way.

"Yeah, I'll just park at the end of the gravel driveway and let you walk up so your dad doesn't see me and then I'll arrive at work and pretend I didn't spend the night with his daughter," Zac answered like it was nothing.

She knew it wasn't nothing though, knew he'd be risking a lot by doing that as well. Almost getting caught or maybe getting caught.

Avery not even wanting to think of what would happen if her dad found out just yet or even ever.

Falling silent though Avery didn't say anything else. Decided it was best she didn't because it may distract him from fixing breakfast which would slow them down in leaving.

Avery knowing the longer she was away from home the more she'd get hell from her dad when she did get home. There was no telling what he was thinking or doing right now.

He may have even put a search party out for her, though she really hoped her mom or Jessica one had stopped him before he did that.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zac stopped at the bottom of the gravel driveway leading to her farm, Avery looked at him as she bit her lip softly. She wasn't sure she'd get a chance to see him before they left tonight to go to Presley's cabin.

"You...you should bring condoms this weekend," Avery told him as her voice went soft. Her cheeks getting hot at her words because she knew what her words implied. Knew he'd know it too. "I...when I said I was on birth control the first few days we knew each other I lied so bring condoms."

Zac visibly swallowed at her words, Avery watching as he squirmed in his seat. His cheeks soon turning red, probably matching her own.

"You sure about that?" he asked his words just as soft as hers had been. Though she knew despite his soft words that his mind was probably in the gutter.

That he was probably imagining all the ways he could take her. He was a man after all and didn't all men think of sex?

Nodding her head Avery tried to hide how nervous she was. Because despite her nerves she did want to have sex with him finally.

They had done almost everything but that already. She hadn't sucked his cock yet but she did want his cock inside of her already. Just not in her mouth though she wasn't putting that out of the equation either.

"I'm sure," she told him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. Only moving to get out of his truck after she had done that and as she walked up the gravel driveway she heard his truck pull away.

Knew he was probably turning around and driving off to give her some time to get in. Do even more to hide the fact that they had been together.

That he was the reason Avery had been gone out all night and was probably going to get it from her dad once she made it inside her house.

Avery only hoping Jessica and Zoe were both upstairs. Even better if they were asleep especially Zoe who she knew would never let her hear the end of getting in trouble. That was just how her younger sister was.

When she made it to her house she slowed some seeing that Zoe at least wasn't upstairs. She was seated on the porch swing almost looking gleeful as she eyed Avery.

"Daddy about had a fit this morning," her baby sister revealed and Avery stopped in her tracks as she looked down at Zoe. "He was going to call the police but mom stopped him."

"Is he inside?" Avery asked her voice sounding hesitant like she was afraid to head inside and face her own father.

When Zoe nodded her head yes Avery just took a deep breath before moving to head inside. Slowing when she heard her father calling for her from the kitchen.

Taking another breath she headed into the kitchen. Finding him seated at the kitchen table with her mom. Her mom looking less stern than her dad.

Her mom probably knew where she was, after all she did know about Zac. Knew Avery was playing with fire with him.

"You were out all night without calling us Avery Laurel," Rhett started as he kept a stern gaze on her. "Jessie said you had her take you out to a friends and yet you didn't come back with her and don't even try to say you were at Presley's. I called her house last night."

Swallowing hard Avery looked down at the floor in the kitchen. Trying to think of anything to say but she couldn't. Not without revealing the truth to her dad.

Telling him she had went to Zac's and spent the night. Which she knew would make him do the math. He'd know she was fooling around with him. That his thirty year old farm hand was having some form of a sexual relationship with his daughter.

That his eighteen year old daughter who was barely a woman was starting to maybe fall deeply for someone who'd be gone by the time summer ended.

"You were with a boy weren't you?" Rhett questioned in Avery's silence and she knew from her dad's tone that he thought it was Easton. She hadn't gotten around to telling him that he was a cheating prick.

Nodding her head yes Avery looked up at her dad feeling ashamed. "I was," she confirmed verbally knowing she had to talk to him. If she didn't he'd be even angrier at her.

She didn't want that. Hated disappointing her parents though she knew once he knew about her and Zac he'd be even more disappointed which is why she wondered if she could keep Zac her summer romance secret. Especially since she was sure she'd never see him again.

She was graduating next year and then she'd be away wherever she went to college at and Zac he'd come back but she'd be gone.

They'd never see each other after this summer which pained her.

"I figured as much," Rhett spoke his tone of voice sounding disappointed. "Next time you stay the night with Easton just call us," he said and his words surprised Avery.

Not having expected him to bend so easy.

"I'm not grounded?" Avery questioned him afraid that by asking him that he would ground her or something.

Rhett shook his head as he stood from the table, "I wanted to ground you but your mom talked sense into me. You're an adult and it's summer. You can do whatever you want but just know if you do this during the school year I will ground you," he warned her.

The kitchen falling silent as moved to leave. Leaving her alone with her mom who just gave her a knowing look.

Blushing she looked away from her mom, "I wasn't with Easton," she confessed once she felt like her dad was out of earshot.

"I know that Avie baby," Ellie smiled softly as she stood from the table. Walking to where Avery was. "But you're going to have to tell your daddy eventually that you're dating Zac. If he finds out some other way...I just don't see it going well," she said like she looked conflicted.

Avery wanting to open her mouth and tell her that she wasn't dating Zac. They just fooled around.

But she didn't she just stayed silent as her mom too left the kitchen. Leaving Avery alone with her thoughts. Her brain wanting to know what it would be like if she was dating Zac.

Knowing he probably wouldn't do it. He wouldn't date someone who was barely a woman...someone who was so far away from where he lived.

Not when he had been cheated on by his ex-wife. He probably had issues with that. Issues with trusting women and her being in Georgia and him being in Tennessee well it wouldn't help his trust issues.

Shaking her head Avery turned on her heel and headed upstairs. Knowing she had to pack for her weekend getaway.

Feeling nerves starting to form in her stomach because what did she pack underwear wise when she knew she'd be losing her virginity more than likely?

Zac had seen her naked now and in various forms of not so sexy underwear but well maybe for losing her virginity she wanted something nice. Something for Zac to look at and get excited over.

She'd probably text Presley and ask for help. Even if that meant Presley taking her on a last minute underwear shopping trip just hours before they left.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're sure you're going to have sex with Zac tonight?" Presley asked as she drove both Avery and herself to the ice cream parlor after Avery had rush packed everything once she and Presley had gotten back from underwear shopping.

Avery having not gotten anything too sexy. Just a simple red matching bra and panty set. Was afraid to buy anything too scandalous while she still lived at home.

"Yeah," Avery answered with a blush as she avoided looking at Presley. "Are you going to lecture me on safe sex Pres?" she asked with a laugh before moving to turn up the radio.

Avery being reminded of how different Zac and Presley where. Zac always keeping his radio on that nineties station and Presley keeping hers on a country one.

"No," Presley stated with a sigh. "I know you Avery," she said like she was envious of Avery. "You're always cautious at least you used to be until you stayed out late last night. You won't do anything stupid like getting pregnant. Not until you're ready."

Smiling at Presley's words Avery just looked at her best friend wishing she could say the same about her. But a part of her still felt like she was making a mistake with her engagement to Donnie.

Knew Presley could be more than a just graduated teenage bride. Knew she could be more than this town even if she didn't want to be.

Letting herself get lost in the song that was playing Avery almost missed the fact that Presley had made it to the ice cream parlor. Only realizing when Presley nudged her causing her to blush as she came out of her head in time to see Zac and Donnie who had been standing around outside the ice cream parlor waiting on them.

Avery's smile growing as she caught site of Zac's gaze. Their eyes locking as a part of her wished the lyrics in the song that was playing were right.

Which should have terrified her since she hadn't achieved all of her goals yet.

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick_  
_When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick_  
_But Katie's young and man, she just don't care_  
_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_  
_She's in love with the boy_  
_She's in love with the boy_  
_And even if they have to run away_  
_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Feeling her blush grow Avery unbuckled her seat belt moving to get out of Presley's car. Knowing she had to get her bag with her clothes out and transfer it to Zac's truck. Because the plan was for her to ride to the cabin with Zac while Donnie rode with Presley.

The ice cream parlor being the best place to make the car switch so her dad would stay in the dark about the fact that Zac was coming on the trip.

Once she was out of the car Avery smiled again when Zac walked to her. Pulling her in for a quick kiss before helping her move her stuff into his truck.

Avery not minding the comfortable silence as they worked together to move her stuff.

A silence that stayed even when they were both in his truck and he was following behind Presley as she drove to the cabin.

It was enough to make her realize that she was more than just starting to fall deeply for Zac. She had already fallen deeply. Unsure if Zac had caught her somewhere along the way or if she'd landed hard feeling the effects of that later.


	22. Hurt Like A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You're something else," he murmured before leaning into kiss her softly.

"So we're going out tonight?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Avery who was rummaging through her bag for something to wear.

Presley dropping it on them an hour after they arrived at the cabin that she wanted to go out to some place that did karaoke.

It was something Zac wouldn't be opposed too normally but a part of him was trying to adjust to hanging out with people who were a lot younger than he was.

He was thirty and they were all eighteen and he was sure he once again felt like a creep. A part of him knowing he probably shouldn't have even agreed to come but Avery wanted him here and who was he to deny the woman what she wanted?

He really couldn't because as much as he hated to admit it, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Avery looked up at Zac, "I mean you and I could stay here if you don't feel up to going out," she shrugged her shoulders.

A blush forming on Zac's cheeks because he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her that it wasn't that he didn't feel up to it. It was just that this all felt strange hanging out with teenagers.

He was sure the last time he actively hung out with a bunch of eighteen year old's for fun he had been eighteen himself.

"It's not that I don't feel up to it," Zac sighed as he shook his head. Biting his lip as Avery raised her eyebrow, moving away from her bag as she walked to where Zac was sitting on the bed. "I'd love to go out."

"Then what is it Zachary?"

Zac blushed even more especially when she used his full name. All the times his mom used it coming to his mind and how she had once used it to scold him and then once her addiction sat in she used it to get what she wanted and use all his weaknesses against him.

Found ways to sneak out of the house so she could get her fix and Zac let her knowing deep down she wouldn't come back clean, even when he always tried to keep her clean.

"I feel weird going out with a bunch of eighteen year old's. I feel so out of my element," Zac confessed as his cheeks got hotter and he had to look away from Avery's gaze.

Knew she'd judge him or just laugh at him because she loved to tease him for how he felt and normally he could take it.

But right now he felt vulnerable and didn't want to be teased.

"Like I said we can stay here," Avery spoke and Zac looked up at her, seeing understanding on her face. Like somehow Avery knew this time was different.

Like she could read him which scared the shit out of him. No one had been able to read him since Kate and this...whatever he had with Avery would more than likely be over once the summer ended.

He wasn't fooling himself about the fact that this would end. Even if he didn't want it too but he wasn't sure he could do long distance.

No matter how much he had fallen for the girl standing in front of him.

"No," Zac said as he shook his head. "We can go out I'll just suck it up. I just...you know in case I get moody or off tonight."

Rolling her eyes Avery shook her head, "We can take your truck too that way if you want to leave early we can," she said. "That and maybe if you join me in the shower before we go I can do my best to settle your nerves in there," she added on.

Zac not at all missing her naughty little smirk or the mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Knowing whatever she had in mind it was x-rated.

"And just how do you plan to settle my nerves Avery Winston?" Zac asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Avery only smirked more, "You'll just have to agree to join me to find out," she retorted and her tone alone made his cock twitch.

Zac knowing there was no way he'd say no now. Not when he was getting a semi.

"Fine, fine," Zac told her with a playful huff as he stood up. "I'll join you in the shower crazy girl but I swear this better be worth my while or I'll probably be even worse," he teased her.

A smile appearing on his lips when Avery reached for his arm, pulling him closer to her and he just let her. Because again he really would do anything for her. Including letting her have control of his body if she wanted.

Especially if it was to kiss him or do naughty things with him. He'd never turn down either of those things from someone as beautiful as her.

Someone who made his heart do weird things inside of his chest and had him feeling much younger than what he really was.

Even if being with her friends made him feel like such an old creep.

"It will so be worth your while Zachary Hanson," Avery whispered before kissing him softly on the lips. Zac's eyes falling shut as he returned her kiss.

A tiny moan escaping his mouth as he felt her free hand go down to the bulge he had in his jeans. His cock getting harder as she squeezed him softly through the material. Zac getting the distinct feeling that was exactly what she wanted to happen.

She wanted him hard for her. Hard and fucking horny.

Again so much like a teenage boy when he was far from his teenage years now.

Whining when Avery pulled away Zac just stood there for a few seconds as she walked towards the bathroom that connected to the bedroom they had. His brain soon kicking in and he followed after her.

When they reached the bathroom he closed the door behind them. Another blush coming to his cheeks when he turned to see Avery stripping out of her clothes.

Not even sure why seeing her naked still made him blush. He should have been used to it by now but he liked to tell himself he still wasn't over the fact that someone so beautiful so willingly got naked for him.

That someone so beautiful had literally let him know hours ago that she wanted him to deflower her this weekend.

Taking his eyes off Avery finally, Zac undressed in a hurry. Going a bit quicker when he heard Avery start the water, stepping inside the shower.

"You better not start without me," Zac warned her after he had kicked off his boxers. His hard cock finally free from the confines of his clothing.

Avery let out a giggle, "You better hurry then."

Shaking his head Zac walked to the tub where he finally stepped inside, letting his arms slowly slide around Avery's waist. Smiling when she turned in his arms to face him, their eyes locking automatically.

"So, you going to tell me how you plan to settle my nerves now?"

Avery gave him another naughty smirk as she shook her head, "Think I'll just show you instead," she muttered as she got close enough to kiss him.

But before he could pull her into the kiss she was pulling away, leaving him pouting. A pout that died as Avery somehow dropped to her knees. Her hand wrapping around his cock which she began to stroke softly.

His head falling back as his knees felt weak. Felt like damn jello.

"Avie," Zac hissed out as he finally looked down at her. But before he could say anything more her mouth wrapped around his cock and he just lost himself in the feeling of the warm wetness around him.

Surprised that she was doing this but also not complaining because it felt so fucking good. Felt even better when she started to move her mouth on him. Her movements slow because of course she was going to tease him.

It was just like Avery to tease him during sexual things. Though she was doing this to calm his nerves and well it was working.

Letting his hand go down, he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling on it softly as he began to move his hips with her mouth. Not wanting to just take over and fuck her mouth, mainly because he was sure this was her first time giving a blow job and he didn't want to scare her off from them.

But fuck was it tempting him. He could be a good boy though, he'd be a good boy for her and not just now here in the shower but tonight too when they went out with her friends.

Zac could get through tonight for her, especially since she was oh so willing to suck on his cock.

"I...oh fuck Avie I'm going too..." Zac warned her just seconds before he came. His hand holding her in place though she didn't try moving away, not once.

At least not while he was coming. It was only after he was through that she moved her mouth off him and he let his hands move out of her hair. Catching his breath as she stood up and gave him a huge smile.

Almost like she was proud of herself for what she had done which made him laugh softly as he pulled her back into him.

"You're something else," he murmured before leaning into kiss her softly. Not even caring that he could taste himself on her as they kissed.

His words also still running through his brain because Avery indeed was something else. But they weren't the words he had wanted to say.

He had wanted to tell her he loved her but he wasn't sure now was the time. Wasn't sure if there would ever be a right time for that because then that meant opening the can of worms and talking about how he'd leave at the end of the summer and how they'd never see each other again, despite the fact that he had somehow went and fallen in love with her.

The end of this summer was going to hurt like a bitch.


	23. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Don't want to scar two teenagers for life."

Avery raised an eyebrow as Zac leaned closer to her an hour after they had arrived at the bar where they were having karaoke tonight.

"You ready to leave already?" she whispered so only he could hear her. "Because if so we can go," she spoke almost feeling a bit eager to be alone with him.

Even if she was also nervous about it too. Because what if tonight was the night they went all the way? Luckily for her if they did she had on a pair of sort of sexy underwear and she knew Zac had brought condoms. She had seen them when he was unpacking.

Watched as he put them in the nightstand by the bed.

"Not just yet," Zac answered her as his hand went to rest on her thigh. Avery fidgeting at his touch. "Just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful tonight," he muttered before leaving a light kiss on her cheek.

Avery's eyes falling shut as her cheeks got hot.

A part of her wanted to deny the compliment because she wasn't sure she did look all that beautiful. Even if she was wearing a dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had forgone wearing makeup.

Had just felt lazy which maybe she could blame the shower blowjob she gave him for that. But she wouldn't, not really because it hadn't been tiring. Just like it hadn't been as disgusting as she thought it would be.

Presley had always said it was no good but Avery found she didn't mind it. It was also the least she could do after he had eaten her out last night.

"If you say so," Avery retorted as she turned her head, leaning in to peck his lips softly. A shiver running down her spine as his hand went higher up her thigh.

"I do say so," Zac told her after he pulled away from the kiss, his hand leaving her thigh then which caused her to pout.

An action that caused Zac to wink at her and she knew then he had done it on purpose. He was teasing her, trying to get her worked up and well it was working.

She wanted his hand back on her thigh. Craved his touch right now more than anything else, which was why she decided to be bold.

Reaching under the table she grabbed a hold of his hand, putting it back on her thigh, though this time she put it higher than it had been before. Just inches away from the panties that she had on.

Zac only gave her a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. Like he was silently asking her permission to touch her. Something he didn't need because she'd willingly just let him touch her out of the blue if he wanted. Forget asking permission.

"Please," she mouthed almost afraid to say the words out loud. Afraid they wouldn't be a whisper and that Presley and Donnie who were sitting across from them, engrossed in watching people drunkenly ruin songs, would know that she and Zac were engaged in public foreplay.

After that it wasn't long until Zac moved his hand just a bit higher, Avery biting down on her lip when she felt him push her panties to the side. His index finger slowly brushing across her pussy lips which made her move in her seat.

Zac moving back into her as he left a kiss on her cheek, his lips soon trailing up to her ear.

"You think you can be quite?" he asked softly and before she had a chance to respond his finger slipped inside of her wetness.

Avery's teeth sinking deeper into her lip.

"I can try," she finally whispered which earned her a nibble to the earlobe from Zac as he slowly began to move his finger inside of her.

Avery feeling like he was doing all this to torture her. Knowing she couldn't whimper or openly beg him to go faster. To fuck her with his finger like she almost wanted him to do with his cock.

That final thought alone just making her even more turned on then she already was. Made her want him even more.

When he added a second finger inside of her Avery swore it took all she had not to scream out but she kept it inside. Her hips slowly moving up to match his pace which was still slow.

Almost too slow for her liking.

Turning her head she looked in his eyes, not minding just how close their faces were.

"Please go faster," she whispered softly and even with her voice soft it was clear how much she wanted him. The lust was in every word she asked.

The air between them becoming thick or at least it felt that way to Avery.

Zac once again smirked before finally leaning in to kiss her and as he kissed her, he seemed to answer her plea. His fingers moving inside of her faster than what they were before.

Her teeth soon biting down on his bottom lip as she kissed him back, her hips still moving with the rhythm of his fingers as her want for him grew.

Which Avery knew had to be what compelled her to move her hand down. Letting it come to rest on the bulge in his jeans.

Avery now confirming what she had felt before now. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him right now. He was just as turned on as she was and now would be the perfect time to head back to the cabin. Have time alone with each other and maybe finally go all the way.

Avery finally having his cock inside of her. Something which she wanted almost desperately if that were even possible for someone who had never had a cock inside of them in that way anyway.

Pulling away from the kiss she let her forehead rest against his. "Can we leave now?" she asked hating how needy she sounded.

In the end though she was needy. She was needy for Zac.

"You sure?" Zac asked as he slowed his fingers down and again Avery did her best to hold her whimper in.

"I'm sure," she muttered as she nodded her head, his fingers slipping out of her after that and Avery hated how empty she felt just from that.

But hopefully she wouldn't be empty for long. Hopefully as soon as they got back to the cabin they could pick up where they started.

"Then we can leave," Zac told her as he stood from where he was sitting, holding his hand out to Avery and she took it. Standing up as she adjusted her skirt. Though she made no attempt to fix her panties. She'd do that in his truck if she could.

"Are you guys leaving?" Presley asked the moment Avery stood up and Avery half wondered if her friend had eyes in the back of her head.

"Y..yeah," Zac answered his voice cracking slightly which made Avery blush. "I'm suddenly not feeling to well," he lied which Avery was sure Presley wouldn't buy.

"Okay," Presley muttered sounding unconvinced. "Well hopefully Avery can get you to feeling tons better soon," she added on and Avery's blush grew but Avery remained silent.

Only breaking her silence once she and Zac were both in his truck. "She so knows why we left."

"Probably," Zac laughed as he started his truck up. "But let's be honest she and Donnie will probably not be keeping things PG when they get home either."

Avery shook her head as she reached under her dress to fix her panties. "Probably not," she agreed, knowing they'd probably be having sex too.

"You know we don't have to go all the way tonight, right?" Zac asked in Avery's silence after she had agreed with him. "We could just do other stuff that we've already done."

"I know," Avery told him as she nodded her head. "But I'm pretty sure I want too," she admitted not wanting to tell him that when he had fingered her she had wanted it to be his cock.

Wasn't ready to be that bold with him yet.

"Okay then," Zac smiled softly and Avery felt him reaching for her hand again which she let him take a hold of. "But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Avery reassured him as she squeezed his hand. Things falling silent between them again after that.

Avery hating the butterflies that were building in her stomach even if she knew it was normal. It was normal to be nervous for her first time regardless of what she had already done sexually.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they made it to their room in the cabin, Avery turned to face Zac after he had shut the door and she laughed softly as she watched him lock it.

"You really think Presley or Donnie are going to walk in?" she asked figuring they wouldn't. They'd know what her and Zac were up too.

Avery was sure they were safe from being interrupted by anyone.

"Better safe than sorry," Zac shrugged as he walked the few feet to where she was. His arms wrapping around her waist as he smiled down at her. "Don't want to scar two teenagers for life."

Rolling her eyes playfully Avery shook her head, "Pretty sure they'd be okay," she told him before leaning in to kiss him again. Her eyes falling shut as he kissed her back.

Avery slowly leading them both back to the bed, hoping that she didn't fall along the way. Though if she did maybe they could just have sex on the floor.

It wasn't like she had really thought of her first time other than just that she wanted to have safe sex and have it with someone who she completely trusted and as crazy as it was she completely trusted Zac.

She trusted him even if she hadn't known him for that long. Then again she was in love with him and didn't trust come with love?

Once they made it to the bed Avery fell back softly, bringing Zac down with her and not once did she break the kiss. Not even when Zac's hand slid up and under her skirt. Her panties soon being slid off and Zac's hand soon finding its way back between her legs.

Avery closing her eyes tighter as he began to finger her again like he was doing earlier. Before they left to come back to the cabin.

That empty feeling now gone. But this still fully wasn't what she wanted or needed.

What she wanted and needed was him. All of him. She wanted his cock inside of her and again she was needy for him. Needy for his cock.

"Zac," Avery moaned out as she finally pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him. "Faster please," she begged him. "Need you to fuck me faster with your fingers."

Zac only chuckled before obeying what she wanted. His fingers going faster inside of her and once again her hips started to match his movements. Her pussy getting wetter than what it already was.

Biting her lip she slowly let her hands go to his jeans which she undid. Soon taking them off with his help but not once did he stop fingering her. Somehow he found a way to keep his fingers inside of her and she wasn't complaining.

Not one single bit.

After his jeans were off Avery let out a whine when he removed his fingers from her. A kiss from him soon shushing her though it was only a brief kiss.

A kiss that was just enough to satisfy her needs.

Avery feeling him pushing her dress up farther and she lifted some, helping him remove it until she was naked underneath him. Her cheeks burning up as he looked her over.

"You're not going to believe me but you're so god damn beautiful," he whispered before slipping out of his boxers. Leaving him just as naked as she was. "So fucking beautiful."

"You're right," Avery countered as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I don't believe it but I'll take your word for it," she spoke as she leaned up to kiss him. Her hand wrapping around his cock as she stroked him some.

"Now get a damn condom," she added on as she pulled away from the kiss. Letting her hand move away from his cock.

Zac shaking his head as he moved slightly, opening the nightstand where he got the box of condoms out soon opening the box in a hurry. Pulling a condoom out and she watched as he opened the condom, slipping it on himself before moving back between her legs and positioning himself at her entrance.

Though he made no effort to enter her. Instead he just looked down at her.

"If...god if you want to stop at anytime just tell me Avie," Zac told her as they locked eyes and Avery nodded her head. Hoping that he could see that she would do just that.

Avery was stubborn and independent and if somehow in the middle of this she wanted to stop she'd tell him.

Reaching up she pulled him in for a kiss. Zac deciding to finally slip inside of her as they kissed and the moment he was inside of her, she tensed up slightly.

She felt some pain but it wasn't as bad as she figured it would be. She had expected worse and even though the pain wasn't too bad she was glad that Zac hadn't moved yet. That he was giving her time to adjust to this feeling. Get used to having his cock inside of her.

Letting her get used to a cock inside of her for the first time period.

Pulling away from the kiss she looked up at him. "You can move now," she whispered and he just looked down at her as if he was contemplating what she had said.

But soon enough Zac must have felt she was right because he started to move inside of her. His movements slow and even with that the pain was slowly subsiding. Going away enough that Avery could enjoy things.

Going away enough that she even felt okay enough to move with him. Letting out tiny moans when something felt good. When she liked it when he hit a particular spot.

"I...fuck I love you Zac," Avery blurted out before she could even stop herself. Her words making Zac just look down at her as he slowed his movements more.

Avery half afraid that somehow she had fucked things up which would be her luck. She would fuck things up during her first time.

"I..I love you too," Zac finally spoke and before Avery could say anything else Zac leaned down to kiss her. Avery closing her eyes as she kissed him back and maybe somehow she hadn't fucked things up.

Maybe she had said something right even if in the middle of sex during her first time wasn't the right time to say those three little words for the first time as well.

When Zac picked up his movements,Avery kissed him harder, keeping her hips moving with his and maybe it was minutes. Maybe less than but she felt her orgasm hit.

Zac soon stilling inside of her not long after and she knew he too had reached his end and somehow this may not have been a storybook first time. A first time that would be written down in any story but it was still a nice first time.

It was something Avery wouldn't look back on with regret.


	24. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He was feeling very much like that same naive boy he had been with Kate.

Opening his eyes as he awoke the next morning, Zac blinked several times as he looked over at Avery who was still asleep beside him. A smile forming on his lips as he just watched her sleep, almost wishing he could keep this image in his brain forever.

Avery looking so content beside him and him feeling just as content having her beside him.

It was something he hadn't felt in so long. Not since Kate which made sense because he loved Avery, had said as much last night in the heat of the moment after she had as well.

But it was the truth no matter when it was said. He loved her and somehow that made everything better and scared him all at once because Zac knew just how much love could hurt and break people in the end. How it felt when love was no longer there.

Sometimes though it was best to take a leap and he hated that he was contemplating that. Hated that he wanted to try a relationship with her despite the long distance that would be put between them when he went back to Nashville in what was now a matter of weeks at best.

If he didn't try Zac knew he'd probably regret it. On some level he'd have regrets if he just let Avery go at the end of the summer.

The idea still scaring Zac because he knew at this rate her parents would have to find out. If they became serious there was no way they'd be able to hide it from her parents. There was no way he'd want to keep what they had a secret because hiding relationships could also do damage to them.

The last thing Zac wanted in the end was to ruin something else like he had ruined his own marriage. Even if Kate too had played a part with her cheating.

Sitting up in bed Zac kept the sheet around him, watching as Avery slowly stirred then. Her eyes opening as she looked up at him with a sleepy sort of confused look on her face.

Zac feeling the beginning of song lyrics forming in his head and he knew before the day was through he'd have to sit down and write them into a notebook or something. Do something to keep them saved for later.

"Hey," Avery spoke sleep still in her voice. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Zac spoke as he reached down to brush some hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked her afraid that she was in pain from last night.

He had tried to be as gentle with her as possible but he knew that she probably still felt some pain. That was just how things worked with girls after their first time and Kate after their first time had hurt the next day as well.

Zac having felt horrible then too at least until Kate told him it was normal. Which was something he hadn't know because when he lost his virginity to Natalie during their brief affair she hadn't been a virgin of course since the main reason she had married Taylor was because she was having his child.

Avery smiled softly as she sat up some in the bed as well, "I'm feeling okay," she answered her words easing Zac's thoughts some. "I'm not feeling too much pain."

"But you are feeling some right?" Zac asked as he locked eyes with her, his eyebrow raising just a bit.

He wasn't even sure why he had asked that, because he knew the answer already. Of course she was feeling some pain.

"Yeah," Avery nodded her head confirming what Zac knew was true. "But I'm pretty sure that's normal Zac," she said in a teasing way and Zac felt his cheeks getting hot.

He was feeling very much like that same naive boy he had been with Kate.

"I know it is," Zac sighed as he shook his head. "I just don't like that you're hurting even if the hurting is from something that was really good."

Avery laughed as she leaned over to peck Zac's lips, Zac not even complaining about morning breath. Just letting his eyes fall shut briefly as he returned the kiss and hating how quickly the kiss ended.

"You're sweet caring so much like that," Avery told him as her smile grew.

Zac feeling a smile form on his own lips as well, "Yeah well I think that happens when you love someone," he said before he could even stop himself.

Then again what was the use in stopping himself? They had both said the L word last night. May as well say it now too not in the heat of the moment.

"I think it does too," Avery said as she inched closer to Zac. "I meant it last night, when I said I loved you," she spoke and Zac heard the sincerity in her voice.

He knew in his bones that she was telling the truth. She loved him and again that scared him about as much as him loving her scared him. He also knew in his bones that he didn't want to run from this. He wanted to embrace what was happening right now.

It was the happiest he'd felt since Kate.

Smiling just a bit more Zac chewed on his lip some. "I meant it too," he admitted after he stopped chewing on his lip. "I love you Avery Winston," he muttered watching as happiness literally radiated off her and what he wouldn't do to always see that look on her.

"So what does that mean for us?" Avery asked and wasn't that the million dollar question.

It was what Zac had been trying to figure out since he woke up. What did this mean for them? What did they do now? Especially with summer ending quicker than both of them probably would have liked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Zac asked deciding to ask her. See if she had any ideas about where they could go from here.

Avery shrugged as she looked away from Zac, "I kind of...I want to....I want us to be together," she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her but he did.

Her words making him pause because he knew he wanted it too. Had even thought as much but long distance was something he had never wanted or even considered.

Not when he was afraid of getting hurt after Kate. Afraid that any woman he would be with especially long distance could just cheat on him so easily.

"If you don't want that it's fine," Avery said in his silence and Zac hated the way any form of happiness that was on her face vanished.

"I didn't say I didn't want that," Zac told her as he reached over pulling her closer, the sheet around them falling and he couldn't help himself when his eyes went to her breasts briefly. A blush forming before he looked back at her face. "I've just never really wanted to consider a long distance relationship since Kate cheated on me."

Nodding her head Avery sighed, "I'm not your ex-wife though," she said as she moved to straddle him, her arms sliding around his neck as his hands settled on her waist. "I'm not going to cheat on you Zac."

"I know that," Zac sighed as he leaned his head up to peck at her lips. "I know you aren't her which is why even though I never wanted to consider it, with you I do," he said watching as some form of a smile was back on Avery's face and yeah later on today he really needed to sit down and work on the song that was forming in his brain.

A song that was just for her. No one else but her.

"Really?" Avery asked as if she didn't believe what he had told her.

Not that he could blame her after what he had said before that. Of course she'd find it hard to believe that he indeed wanted to try a long distance relationship with her.

"Yeah really," Zac smiled before kissing her again and this time the kiss was longer than a peck. A moan tumbling out of his mouth as her hand reached between them, wrapping around his cock which she began to stroke to hardness.

Zac pulling away from the kiss right after she moved her hand off him, his eyebrows raising as he locked eyes with her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her as she slowly sank down onto his cock. Another moan coming out of him because fuck did she feel so good wrapped around his cock.

"I'm sure now shut up and kiss me," Avery teased and well he didn't have to be told twice. He moved his head up to kiss her again.

His eyes falling shut as she began to ride him slowly. His fingernails digging into the skin on her waist. Letting her set the pace this time because the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt even worse.


End file.
